Trials of the Blamed and Broken Hearted
by Smash41KMF
Summary: Renamed! When ex-track star, Kathryn Hikaru, and her family move to Tokyo, Hikaru finds herself torn between two boys from two schools as she discovers a new love besides running. All thanks to an old rival who's set on ruining her forever.
1. I'm the New Kid oh Great!

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter One: I'm the New Girl( Oh Great!)

* * *

Hello! Kathryn is new at Seishun and she first meets Fuji! But Kathryn is different from the other girls, she understands the guys, and they accept her as one of their own almost immediately. It's better than the summary, just read it! FujixOC!

* * *

I yawned, as I sat up in bed, before stumbling to my feet and over to the dresser. I combed and braided my hair, pulled on my uniform, slipped on my stockings and dress shoes, and grabbed my bag from beside the door. Today was going to be my very first day at Seishun Academy, and as much as I hated their school's uniforms for the girls, I really was excited to start. I had heard so much about the school, and how great it was from a lot of my dad's friends' families, and I couldn't wait to see if it really was as great as they were saying. As I walked down the street, my mind wandered, as I gazed up at the sky. _' What's it going to be like there? Do they speak English? Is my Japanese good enough to understand them? Will I be accepted? Well I'm not too worried about that one, I could care less, but it would be nice to have at least one friend here. Do they have the same sports as they do back home? What if I want to join a club, and they don't have it, or I can't join because it's already started? How will I do during class? What if I don't understand what they are talking about...?'_ I groaned and physically slapped my palm on my forehead.

" Stop. Just stop. Nothing good will come if you keep worrying about it!" I scolded myself aloud, and suddenly froze when I came up to the large sign in Japanese that read: Seishun Academy. I grinned, and then looked up, past the sign and gasped; the place was giant! " Whoa..." I mumbled, not taking note to someone approaching my back, until they were standing right beside me and leaned down to comment on my awement( if that's even a word! I now declare that it is, if it isn't!).

" You know, it's even better inside and also around the campus, instead of just standing in front of it." I heard a somewhat monotonous, probably maturing, voice whisper in my right ear and I jumped, stumbling sideways, away from the voice, my eyes growing huge.

" What the-!" I exclaimed, and a boy, also probably older than me( I think), with faded chestnut-brown long hair and a pair of long legs came into my plane of vision. In my opinion, as far as guys went, he was good looking.

" Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you too badly, I'm sorry." he laughed, as he walked over and offered me his hand, and I noticed that he was even cuter up close than he already from a distance of about five meters( yeah, I stumbled that far).

" I-It's a-alright, you didn't mean it." I stuttered, as I hesitantly took his hand and rose to my feet, with his assistance. I was surprised at how strong he was, so when I was on my feet, I was pulled somewhat forward and into him. I could've sworn that I was already blushing, because he simply chuckled again, taking an almost unnoticeably small step back. " Th-Thanks." I mumbled, as I looked up at him and was positive that I was blushing, not because he was still smiling, nor was it that he still hadn't released my hand either, but mainly because, when I looked up, I saw not only a cute boy, but a boy who looked almost like an angel; with his perfectly carved smile gracing his lips, a small, but not super small, nose, and lashes that any girl would give arm and leg to have. And even though all of these were lovely features, what really captured my sharp eyes was the shimmering and mesmerizing pair of sharp blue eyes that were almost completely hidden by his eyelids. I gasped silently, and it only looked like I opened my mouth, so I was okay.

We stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, before I finally pulled away, carefully trying to remove my hand from his, but he held it still and I blushed; because it wasn't as if he was squeezing so hard I couldn't break free, it was that he was instead holding it gently and carefully, but firmly enough to slightly restrict removal of mine.

" U-Um... I'm sorry and all about this, but... I... sort of have to go, I mean, I have to find the headmaster's office, because, you see, I'm... um, new here, and I need my schedule and directions and my locker combination, and all, sooooo... I guess... bye..." I said softly and I could feel him slump slightly in disappointment and I quickly added, " But don't get me wrong, it's not you, trust me! I just really need to get my stuff before the school day starts and I have to meet all my teachers, but it really was great meeting you..." I let my voice fade away as he chuckled and lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, making my blush return worse than before.

" Shusuke Fuji at your service, Ms....?" He trailed of in response and I smiled at how polite and mannerly he was.

" Kathryn Hikaru, Fuji-san." I replied, as I watched him lower my hand, but still not releasing it( thank the heavens that the school still didn't start for another hour!). " Well, I guess I should get going, but it truely was nice meeting you, Fuji-san-" I replied, as I carefully drifted away, but I didn't get too far before I was held back by his hand still attached to mine, only instead of right in fron of me, he was at an arm's length, barely still grasping my index finger.

" Shusuke." he said and I cocked my head and looked at him in confusion. " Call me Shusuke. Not Fuji-san, or kun or sama or any other honorific ending. Just Shusuke." he said, answering my unspoken question, making me smile let out a sigh through my nose.

" It was really nice meeting you, _Shusuke_." I corrected my previous sentence, putting an emphasis on his name and he grinned, " now would you please release my finger, I really do have to go." I laughed within my words when he sprouted a pout. Then, he suddenly brightened, as if sprouting a genius idea and I attempted to withhold a small giggle at his childish antics.

" I know, you wait here, I'll be right back, I promise! This will only take about five minutes, and if I'm not back by then, you can start towards the headmaster's office and I'll give you a tour of the school, deal?" he asked excitedly and I smiled.

" Fine, but-" I was cut off when he released my hand and took off, and normally I'd be a little annoyed by the action, but he was different. I watched as he gradually shrank in the distance, and I noticed that, unlike most people who ran with a bag over their shoulder, he seemed completely unbothered by it, and nor did he look awkward running with it, if anything, he actually looked graceful doing it.

* * *

As he ran, Shusuke Fuji was grinning, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had ever wanted to be around someone as much as he did Kathryn at the moment. It felt like the heavens were finally looking down at him and repaying him for all of his rabid fangirls, because for once in his life he truly felt Kathryn was sent to him, and was exactly who he was destined to spend the rest of his life with, and he would mind having to; she was everything he'd ever wanted in one girl, he'd seen parts in a lot of other girls he'd met, but never had he ever felt so at peace and happy as he did around this new student he'd only met less than an hour ago, but he didn't care. Everything about her made him want to smile, and what made it all even better was that she seemed a bit shy, but definitely determined and he couldn't wait to get to know her better. She wasn't a gorgeous beauty like some of the girls at Seishun Academy, yes she was pretty, but he wasn't looking for that, he wanted a girl who could understand him, make him truly laugh and smile, make him happy. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he'd already reached his destination and he slowed to a walk, heading straight towards their grade's math teacher, Sumire Ryuzaki, oblivious to, or ignoring, all of the shocked stares and expressions that were being directed towards him, because he normally was _never_ late, so it was a major surprise.

" I sure hope you have a very good explanation for this, Fuji." she stated mildly, her arms folded across her chest.

" Yes, I do." Fuji bowed to the older woman, and then began explaining what kept him asked if he could be excused, but only for this day, and she hesitated, but then agreed, knowing that he truly was dedicated and he'd find to make up for it somehow. " Thank you." he replied, trying to restrain his glee, before taking off again.

* * *

" ...293...294...295..." I counted as I waited for Shusuke to return, his five minutes were nearly up, only a few seconds left... and he rounded the corner, and I held up how many seconds he had left. " ...297...298...299...300..." he skidded to a halt in front of me, and I covered my mouth to keep myself from laughing. " I'm sorry to say this, but... you were a second late..." I said, stifling a laugh as he bent over panting in front of me. " Are you okay?" I laughed finally and he looked up at me and grinned.

" I'm fine, come on." he straightened himself and, to my utter surprise, took my hand again and led my towards the opposite direction he had gone earlier. The way he so easily took my hand after just meeting me, startled me because I had never been treated like this before, I mean I have held another guy's hand before, but not ever after just meeting them, and never had it ever felt so... so... right, like it was where I belonged, holding his hand, him leading me on, and hopefully, sometime soon, standing beside him, and instead in his arms... _' Stop it! this is not the time to fantasize over your future here, you don't even know how long you'll be staying or even if this is real, or if he's just playing with you, using you, or even... STOP!'_ I was mental screaming at myself and the only thing that came out of it was one major headache on my part.

" What's wrong?" I looked up, not knowing I had even been looking at my feet in the first, and I saw a slightly worried look on his face.

" Huh? What, oh no, I'm fine, just...nervous, I guess." I replied quietly and I could tell that he wasn't convinced, but he nodded anyways and offered me a slight smile, but I could tell he was still a little worried about me.

" Well, okay, but we're here, so come on." he replied, returning to the same, cheerful boy I had met this morning before opening the door to the headmaster's office.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! My first one for this series, but I've been planning on writing it for some time. I corrected my mistakes!


	2. Shusuke Shows Me the Ropes

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Two: Shusuke Shows Me the Ropes

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

He opened the door for me and I smiled at him before slipping in, with Shusuke following suit, closing the door behind him. We walked over to the desk in the center of the room, where a big, broad-shouldered man sat slouched in a chair, the nametag on his desk read: Principal Yukamai.

We walked up to the desk and the man looked up and grinned toothily and I began to feel uneasy. The man looked me from head to toe and then back up again, not even noticing Shusuke behind me, but Shusuke did notice the man's actions and since I was too uneasy to act on it, he grasped the back of my shirt and gently, almost invisibly, pulled my backwards only the slightest bit and I suddenly felt incredibly grateful and shot him a thankful glance and he acknowledged it with the slightest wink of his slightly closed eyes.

" Ah, you're here, I was beginning to worry if you had thought that you wouldn't be starting until tomorrow..." the headmaster then noticed Shusuke standing behind me, and he smiled, " ahhh... Shusuke, good to see you, and I should tell that you are very lucky to have met this young man, Ms. Hikaru." he looked at me and I smiled, trying not to let the innocent comment embarrass me too much. " Anyways, sit, the both of you, no need to be so formal. Here, we are all friends." I could just picture a small, animated rainbow already appearing above the man's head. I swallowed and looked at Shusuke, he shrugged and looked back at the headmaster, he suddenly became serious, and I swallowed. " Now, back to business, here is your schedule, locker combination, locker number, student handbook, and you, Mr. Fuji," Mr. Yukamai turned to Shusuke and motioned for him to lean closer. I didn't hear what he had said, but I saw Shusuke's shoulders stiffen and he swallowed hard. " That is all, the two of you are dismissed, and I'll be sure to inform your teachers, Mr. Fuji, of your situation." Shusuke nodded and I bowed before quietly following Shusuke hastily out of the office and as soon as he closed the door behind us, I made a gagging noise and he started laughing.

" Is... he always like that?" I asked as soon as he settled down.

" Um... sadly, he sort of is and I'm sorry you had to go through that..." Shusuke gave a small cough and tugged on the collar of his buttoned up dress shirt and I giggled, which wasn't normally like me. " What?" He looked at me perplexed as we walked through the halls together about a half hour before school started.

" Hmm? Oh, it's noth...ing? Shusuke, can I ask you something?" I asked suddenly, and his face grew solmon and he opened his eyes to look at me.

" Go ahead, why what's wrong?" he asked and I smiled at the thought that he cared so much.

" Well, I was just wondering...could I..." I wasn't quite sure how to ask him, but he seemed to get what I wanted to say and he smiled, and carefully hooked his first finger with mine and I simply pretended not to notice but it still made me smile.

" Sure, I know exactly how you feel, I was a new student here in the end of primary school, but trust me, my friends will welcome you immediately, just try not to blush so much, it'll give them ideas and they'll start spourting plans." He said with a small chuckle and I smirked.

" They sound like my friends, they always end up getting in trouble, well, normally they get me in trouble." I said with a small smile, I wonder how everyone's doing back home...

" Really? So I suppose you're not so innocent after all... I'll keep that in mind from now on..." Shusuke grinned slyly and I swallowed.

" Hey, I never said that _I_ was the one performing it, just that I was always the one who seemed to get in trouble for it, but at least they would apologize later on." I said with a shrug, as we slowly strolled through the halls, on our way to my locker.

" Hmmmm, I'm usually the one setting up the plans, and everyone else gets in trouble, because I'm too smart to stick around, but I've had my fair share of taking the blame." he commented, and I nodded, as silence fell between us.

It felt strange, I wanted to ask him something, but I couldn't think of anything to say, and I hated the silence, it makes me feel self-conscious sometimes when I'm alone in big empty places. Thankfully, though, we came to a stop and Fuji gestered to a small, blue locker door with the number 473 engraved in the center of the door, and then handed me my combination, before showing me how to open it, all without saying a single word, which bugged me.

" Thank you." I mumbled, as I reached over to hold open the door, but he closed it before I could even grasp it. " Hey! What gives?" I exclaimed, and he smirked evily

" You have to learn how to open it yourself, you have the combination, besides, the only thing you really to put in their is a few personal items and perhaps a change of shoes of clothes, everything else you keep in your bag and take to class with you." he said, and I pouted, and reached over to turn the dial of my locker, but he caught my hand and shook his head.

" What now?" I asked, I was starting to get alittle annoyed with him at the moment.

" Look at the card, and then look at the locker number." he said, as he leaned against the lockers next us and grinned when I realized that I was standing in front of the wrong locker.

" But wait, then, how did you...?" I looked at him strangely, confused as to why he was able to open the locker that wasn't mine, but was next to mine.

" It's my locker." he answered, and I nodded slowly, I never thought of that.

" Oh..." I looked away in slight embarrassment, before attempting to open my locker... one rotation to the right to 39, two rotations( passing the second number once) to the left to 7 and one more rotation to the right to 49, then push up the lever and... nothing... the lever wouldn't even budge. So, I tried again, twisting it past zero (0) twice before starting the pattern all over again... right once to 39, left twice to 7, and right again to 49... still nothing...

I grumbled under my breath, and I could hear Shusuke chuckling, but I ignored him, and focused on opening my locker.

Sighing, I tried again, maybe thrid time would be the charm... it wasn't. I growled at the locker before trying again, this time muttering the instructions to myself under my breath, " Okay... once... right to 39... left two to 7... right again... to 49..." I pushed up on the lever, but it didn't even move. " Hmph... dumb lockers..." I muttered, as I reached up to try once again, but this time, when my hand grasped the dial, I found a larger one carefully reaching over, and placing itself on top of mine. I gasped in surprise, as I turned my head to find Shusuke right behind me, he was so close that my shoulder was barely touching his chest, and I had to restrain myself from blushing.

" Here... let me help..." he said calmly, but I could hear the undertone of mocking in his voice, but I ignored it, before turning my attention back to my locker.

" OKay.. Thank you..." I replied softly, as he slowly moved my hand, twisting it gently so it reached the correct numbers easily without hurting my wrist, or my patience; and when we reached the last number, he took my hand and pushed the lever up with my finger, and sure enough, it opened.

" There, see, it wasn't that hard, now was it?" he said softly into my ear, as he carefully removed his hand from on top of mine, before picking up my bag and handing it to me.

" Sure..." I replied, and he chuckled, leaning back against the lockers once again, waiting for me as I put a few things into the locker before closing it.

" Now, open it." he said, and I nodded, and reached over to my locker, and began to turn it as he had shown me, and it opened! I smiled, before closing the locker and bowing to him, which only seemed to make him chuckle again.

" Thank you, Shusuke-kun." I exclaimed happily, and he simply smiled, before picking up his bag, and pushing himself gracefully off the lockers without making a sound.

" Okay, so next should be homeroom," he said and I nodded, " come on, you're in my class, I'll take you there, and since we still have about another hour until school starts, I guess I can give you a tour, while I'm at it, what's you're schedule forthe day?" he asked, and I looked down at my schedule again before answering.

" HOmeroom, music, math, english, health, lunch, social studies, literature, free period, home economics, and science." I replied, and he nodded.

" OKay, so you'll have homeroom with Eiji and I; music with Tezuka and I as well; math with Tezuka and Oishi; English with Tezuka, myself, and Inui; you won't have health with any of us same goes for gym class; Social Studies you'll have Tezuka, Taka, Oishi and I; literature you'll have only me and perhaps Tezuka and Oishi if the classes merge; most of us have the same free period except for Taka; I don't know you'll have home economics with; and science class I think you'll be with all of us." he replied and I blinked in confusion at who he was naming, I didn't know any of them yet. " Don't worry, you'll meet them all soon enough, and here, we are, this is our homeroom class, and that's Horoshi-sensei." I nodded, and the man Shusuke addressed as Horoshi-sensei stood up from his desk and made his way over to us with a smile.

" Ah, you must be Kathryn Hikaru, it'sa pleasure to meet you." the man smiled and I smiled back before giving him a small bow, before we left.

" He seems nice, better than the principal." I commented absently, and Shusuke nodded, before leading me outside through a nearby door. " Where are we going, Shusuke?" I asked, when he took my hand gently and led me to a small garden behind the school. " oh, wow, it's so pretty out here, but why'd you take me here?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders before leading me away again.

" The school is big, so we have to move, sorry." he replied, as we walked through the halls, as he pointed out various rooms on each floor, before finally stopping outside of our homeroom and taking me inside since school was about to start in a few minutes.

" So... are you excited?" he asked awkwardly and I cockedmy head to the side in slight confusion. " For your first day."

" OH! Um... I don't know if I'm really all _that_ excited, more so nervous." I replied with a shrug and he nodded, and silence befelled us again.

" You know, it _is_ normal for people to have periods of temporary silence after they first meet." he stated and I looked up and blushed.

" H-How'd you know.." I began, but before I could the morning bell rang, and students gradually began to file into the room, talking to their friends about whatever was going on in their lives.

" You make it a bit too easy to see." _oh... that's why.._ I simply nodded and looked out the window which had an excellent view of the track and field area, which brought a small smile to my lips and rose a question in my brain.

" Um... Shusuke, do you have a track and field team here?" I asked as I looked up at him. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at my question, but nodded nevertheless, making me smile.

" Yeah, we do, I'm not really quite sure how good it is, but we do have one, why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to the window, seeing the track and field area brought back alot of memories of my old school's track and field team...

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when the school bell rang, and all of the students slid into their seats as school day began, and my newest adventure started to unfold.

* * *

Okay, I know that it was a really bad ending to the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything! Well, join us next chapter, and I promise that It'll be better!


	3. Introductions Part I

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Three: Introductions (Part I)

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

I let out a yawn as we waited for Horoshi-sensei to re-enter the room after leaving to make a copy of some paperwork. During the time of his absence, I was introduced to one of the most energetic people I would ever meet in my entire life. His name was Eiji Kikumaru, and according to Shusuke, I would be seeing him only during homeroom, lunch and science class.

He had introduced himself as soon as he sat down in front of me and turned around to call to Shusuke who was behind me. Too be exact, his first words to me were, " NYA! Fujiko! There's a pretty girl sitting behind me and in front of you! I'm Eiji Kikumaru, that one and only!" I remember him laughing soon afterward, and I couldn't help but join in.

" Kathryn Hikaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, Eiji-kun." I laughed and he seemed to get even more excited.

" Nya! She's so cute! Where is Karu-chan from?" he asked bubbly and I laughed. I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could, Horoshi-sensei walked in and the class fell silent as he gestured for me to come up front so I could introduce myself.

" Um... My name is Kathryn Hikaru. I moved here with my dad and my younger brother, Sam, from the States. Um..." I paused, not completely sure what to say.

" How about some of your interests, hobbies, past times, pets perhaps, things like that." Horoshi-sensei coaxed and I nodded before continuing.

" Um, I have a cat named, Rufus, and a dog named, Alexander. I play the piano, as well as several other instruments. I love sports, ever since I was little, especially running. I'm a complete bookworm and I love to draw and write. And I think one of my favorite things to do during my own free time is to either cook or photography." I finished with a small smile as I looked over at Shusuke to find him and Eiji exchanging slightly surprised looks.

" Okay, now, does anyone have any questions for Hikaru-san?" Horoshi-sensei asked and I saw several hands go up, including that of Eiji and Fuji's. " Yes, Akira-san?" Horoshi-sensei called on one of the girls sitting on the opposite side of the room from me. She looked tall, judging by the length of her legs, and with her long, dirty-blonde hair she could hands down win a date over me.

" Um... yes, my name's Akira Kiwotashi. You wouldn't happen to be that freshman from Washington who went to nationals in America last year for Track and Field, would you?" I blinked. I can't believe people actually watched that! And in Japan? I looked at her for a few moments before nodding, because I felt the entire classes attention focused on me.

" Um... yeah, I did..." I replied, and silence filled the classroom before more hands shot up.

" Hey, I knew you looked familiar, didn't you place fourth overall out of one hundred and sixteen participates?" asked the boy sitting behind Akira as he brushed a few brown bangs out of his face. I nodded again before turning towards an excited red-head in the front row.

" Karu-chan, why didn't you tell us that during your introduction?" he asked, and I paused and look at Eiji strangly before answering.

" Because I didn't think that it was important." I replied and I could tell that he was just about to protest when the first period bell rang, and everyone headed out the door.

" So, I'm guessing that is why you asked me if the school had a track team?" I turned and found Shusuke standing beside me as I slipped out the door and into the hallway.

" Haha... yeah... I didn't expect someone to recognize me. I mean, I knew that they aired it live on television, but I had no clue that they'd air it internationally." I mumbled, as I kept my head down a little and followed Shusuke through the halls on our way to music.

" What were your events?" he asked suddenly as he led us into a small, carpetted room that held musical instruments here and there.

" Excuse me?" I asked, as I stopped and looked up at him in confusion.

" Your events, which ones did you compete in?" he repeated and I blinked before answering in a slight daze.

" The 4x800, the 4x400, and the 800 meter dash." I replied softly, as I laid my bag down on one of the empty chairs and went over to the grand piano that sat by the window and seated myself on the bench.

" How'd you do?" he asked, as he sat down beside me.

" Alright, I suppose, but I could've- I should have done better." I replied, trying to be as blunt as possible with my answers as I played a light scale on the piano.

" What do you mean?" he asked, and I knew he could sense my uneasiness from the beginning, but now he was going into territory I didn't want to discuss.

" Nothing... You wouldn't understand..." I sighed as I started to play a quiet Chirstmas song, but Shusuke was persistant. He rested his hands over mine and pulled my hands away from the keys. " But, do you think you could drop it, Shusuke? Please?"

" Fine, but please, tell me, and I can at least try to understand..." he replied as he looked me straight in the eyes. I hesitated, pondering the thought of telling him, but I shook my head and pulled my hands away from his.

" I... can't... I'm sorry, Shusuke... Maybe later... after school perhaps." I said softly, before standing up and going over to my bag. I let out a small sigh before lifting it onto my shoulder just as the period bell rang and I started out the door. I guess it wasn't so much of the fact that Shusuke was asking me about what happened, but that after all this time it stung just as much. Am I _really _as hopeless they told me? How comes I couldn't forget? I swore that day that I had put it all behind me, so why did it still hurt?

As I continued walking down the hall towards my Geometry class, old memories zipping through my brain, I suddenly felt my legs go very at the door of the math class, but thankfully, no one noticed me stumble oh-so-slightly into my seat. I could already feel the pain coming back and I gritted my teeth before taking a deep breath and calming my nerves as the class began. I was still a little disappointed though, I never had gotten to meet that Tezuka Shusuke was talking about, but apparently I should very soon.

As soon as I walked into my Geometry class I already had a feeling who Oishi was. I turned out to be right too, but I still didn't meet any Tezuka. Oishi had told me that he was away with the Geometry teacher, Ryuzaki-sensei, who also happened to be the Tennis Team's coach.

" Oh... okay, I was kind of looking forward to meeting him, but I guess that I'll just have to wait... Do you know when he'll be back, Shuichiro-kun?" I asked and Shuichiro paused to give me a slightly uneasy look before smiling.

" Just call me Oishi, it's easier, not to mention shorter, but I don't think you'll get to see him today, I think that he isn't get back until tomorrow. Though, I am curious now, why are you so eager to meet him?" Shui- I mean, Oishi gave me a slightly puzzled look that went along with his question.

I shrugged as I turned my attention away from him and back to my page full of equations that needed to be answered (sadly), " I don't know... I guess it's because I've heard so many people say his name and I've heard Shusuke-kun talk very fondly of him, so... I sort of want to meet him. The only person I know that seems to complain about him is Kikumaru-kun... I think it had something to do with running laps..?" I saw Oishi visibly flinch for the briefest of seconds before relaxing and then he chuckled.

" Only Eiji... He's certainly helpful when someone's trying to make an unintended, not mention unaware of making, first impression..." he chuckled and I couldn't help but smile.

" I suppose so..." I mumbled as I packed up my things, just as the bell rang.

As I walked down the hall, I felt incredibly lonely, which makes sense since it was still my first day, but this felt a little different... I mean, I felt as if I were the only person walking those halls, scared. However, as soon as I turned the corner to go into my class room... it felt like... I was being watched very, _very_ carefully.

I swallowed, before slipping inside and going straight to the open seat in front of Fuji. Luckily, he was talking to a boy seated beside him with thick-framed, green glass and spikey hair, but I still kept my head down, not speaking a word until class started, despite Shusuke's efforts to get me to talk. He had even resorted to leaning next to my ear and breathing softly against my neck as he repeatedly asked me what was on my mind in a _very_ hushed voice, but I had somehow managed to refrain from blushing as I continued to igonore him. I was positive, though, that if the bell hadn't rung when it did, I would have been a gonner.

The reason for my silence? Well, aside from the overwhelming feeling that I was being glared at and scrutinized about every second of the day so far wasn't helping much of my anxiety that was still steming from being recognized this morning in homeroom. That and the fact that I was still uneasy about facing Shusuke after what happened during music class. I mean, all he has been is kind and caring and helpful to me ever since I got here and then, when I finally feel as if I actually had a new friend at my new school, I can't even admit to them what had happened! I don't know, maybe I'm just more angry with myself than I am with Shusuke, and he sadly just so happens to be the only person willing enough to befriend to me and I've already gotten mad him. _Wow... I really AM an idiot..._

I sighed as I barely listened our teacher talk about the subject of the class' lesson today, until I heard the words 'partner' and 'activity' next to each other in the same sentence, and I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turned to find Shusuke looking at me with a pair of deep blue eyes and I forced a smile onto my lips before carefully turning my entire body towards him when our teacher announced that he would be handing out the papers and we had to choose our own partners. _Well...I guess it's either now or never that I should apologize..._

I had opened my mouth to start my apology, but held up his hand and shook his head. " Don't. I'm sorry, it wasn't my business to ask, it was obvious that you were uncomfortable on the subject. You shouldn't be the one having to apologize. You had, and still do have, every reason to be mad at me, I understand, I'm sorry." he whispered, and I closed my mouth, and looked away. I really couldn't stand how guilty he looked throughout his apology and it made me feel even worse than I already did.

" No, it's not your fault, what happened was a while ago, and despite the fact that it still stings a bit, I shouldn't have gotten mad, you never did anything, I'm sorry." I replied, as I took my pencil and began filling out the paper of English exercises that our teacher had handed out.

" You're left handed?" I looked up and found Shusuke looking at me strangely and I blinked curiously, before looking down at my paper to find that I was indeed writing perfectly ledgible English print with my pencil in my left hand, whereas, as far as I was aware, I was right handed.

" Huh? Uh... no... I'm not..." I replied, my voice holding the tone of obvious, geniune surprise.

" Then why is your pencil in your left hand? And why does it look perfectly natural to you?" he ask skeptically and I shrugged.

" Beats me... I didn't even realize that I was doing it until you pointed it out, actually." I replied honestly, as I looked back down at my paper and shrugged, before finishing it easily and then helping Shusuke with his until the bell rang.

" Okay, but for the record, I honestly don't think that's normal." he muttered and I shot him a playful glare before hitting him on the arm and stinking out my tongue, earning myself a laugh from my handsome friend as we stood from our seats.

" I believe he's got a point. The probability for someone who is naturally right-handed to just easily and naturally write left-handed, like you, and at our age is... well... close to about 5 percent to 95 percent. Sorry, but I don't think that that is a quality for being 'normal'. Not that Fuji is anymore normal than you are." I jumped and turned around to see the tall kid with the thick-framed, green glasses that had been sitting beside Shusuke when I walked in. However, instead of having his English notes out in front of him, he was holding a big notebook and a pencil, quickly scribbling away. I blinked and looked at Shusuke who only grinned back at me, before introducing his tall friend.

" Ahhhh... Hikaru-chan, this Sadaharu Inui, he's the tennis team's manager, and a good friend of mine. Not to mention that he makes some very tasty energy drinks for the team!" I looked at Shusuke with a raised eyebrow, his last comment seemed to come out a bit _too_ cheerfully, and I could only swallow at the mischeivious gleam that was showing faintly in his eyes when he mentioned Sadaharu's 'tasty energy drinks'.

" Don't worry, when I meant that Fuji's no more normal than you are, I meant it. This is only the beginning." Sadaharu whispered to me and I smiled awkwardly when Fuji interjected by putting his arm around my shoulders and grinning menicingly at Sadaharu.

" Now, now, Sadaharu, please don't scare poor Hikaru-chan, it's only her first day! And besides, I'm not _that_ bad." Shusuke said, as he looked over his shoulder and waved to Sadaharu, before leading me out of the classroom, his arm still around my shoulders, earning me numerous glares and stares that only made me shrink back into his arm slightly. It sort of seemed like a big game that he was playing with me, but rather than getting mad at him for it, I found it cute and it was fun to play along. Besides, it even came with its benefits of being able to stay close to Shusuke, and feel his warmth, knowing that he would still be there for me if I ever needed him.

When we stopped outside my health classroom, he gave me a playful grin as he removed his arm from my shoulder and instead gave my nose a gentle flick before turning away and walking down the hall towards his own class.

I couldn't help but stiffen up a little as soon as he removed his arm and began walking away. Even though the warmth that his arm left still lingered, I could feel the harsh coldness of the classroom full of other girls, as their attention snapped straight to me as soon as I walked in. And it wasn't as if I were late or anything, because several more girls had come in after me, but even they glared at me.

Every single one of them.

Except for one.

She was sitting in the back corner of the room, head down, reading a book. She had short, a little longer than chin length nearly black hair, with not a single clip, pin barrette or headband in sight: just my kind of girl.

From what I could tell, she had calm, green eyes, that were nonethemore captivating than Shusuke's deep blue, and the black eyeliner and mascara only seemed to bring out the contrast.

But either way, she was the only person not glaring hostily towards me, so I decided to sit down in the seat beside her, obviously startling her, enough that she shoved the bookmark in her book and lifted her head to look at me with wide eyes, as if no one had ever dared to go anywhere near her before, but I couldn't imagine why.

I saw her calm green gaze sharpen as soon as it rested on me, but I was already used to receiving many different sorts of looks, and this was no different from the rest of them.

" What do you want?" she asked with a forced tone of annoyance, as she attempted to mask her curiosity.

" I needed a place to sit, and since you're the only one who hasn't been sending me death glares ever since I walked in, I figured I'd be safe to sit mext to you. But... if you don't want me here, I could easily move to a different seat if you'd like...?" I offered evenly, as I watched the teacher begin writing notes for us to copy into our notebooks on the board.

" Oh... no... it's okay I guess..." she replied as she followed my example and began copying down our notes in her own notebook. " I'm Jyuun Myers, by the way." I looked up briefly from my notebook and gave her a curiously raised eyebrow at her name.

" Let me guess... Japanese-American? Parents?" I asked and she smirked with a nod of complete understanding and I chuckled. " Me too. Kathryn Hikaru. Nice to meet you." I replied with a smile that she returned.

" You want to eat lunch with me?" I asked later on, as we packed our things and left the classroom for the lunch area that the school had set up outside because of the weather.

" Um... sure, if you don't mind that is. I mean, I saw you with Fuji-san earlier..." she began as she lowered her head slightly, and I sighed as I gave her a pat on the shoulder and a reassuring smile.

" Jyuun." She looked up at me and I grinned as I reached forward and ruffled her hair. " Shusuke is just a friend of mine, he likes to tease me and others. So don't worry, I can reassure you that he'd be completely fine with you joining us. Hey, if it helps, I barely know anyone, so don't worry!" I laughed and Jyuun smiled as she carefully fixed her hair as we walked down the halls.

" You ready?" I asked her as we reached the doors. Jyuun shrugged before answering with an awkward 'sure'. I laughed and so did she.

" Then here goes nothin'!" I exclaimed as I pushed the doors open.

* * *

I hope I ended this chapter a little bit better than I did the last! Towards the end, I was beginning to think this was a little too long to put all in the same chapter, so I decided to make it a two part I hope you enjoy! and Don't forget to review! It's truely amazing how you guys find some these stories after such a long period of time of not updating them! Thanks for sticking with me everybody!


	4. Introductions Part II

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Four: Introductions (Part II)

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

Okay, so I had this really bad urge to make this chapter (part of it at least) from Fuji's point of view! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

My Geometry class had decided end early, so I was sitting at the table where my friends and I usually sat, patiently waiting as the outside lunch area slowly began to fill and my friends gradually came to join me. The first to arrive was Taka, who was wearing an expression that gave off a mixture of pure nervousness and curiosity.

" F-Fuji... I-I have to know..." he started timidly and I opened my eyes to look at my friend in concern; I don't think that I have ever heard him sound so uneasy before. " Is it really true... about you and the new student...?" he asked, and I blinked.

" Who? Hikaru-chan? What about her and I?" I asked, a little too sharply than I intended, accidentally shattering whatever fascade he was hoping to put up in my own defense. Taka opened his mouth, but Oishi cut in as he sat down next to Taka, using a tone more serious than I have ever heard him use.

" There are already rumors about the two of you dating..." I looked from Oishi to Taka and then to Eiji as he sat down beside his doubles partner.

" And from what I can already tell, it looks like you like her Fuji." Eiji added as he opened his bento and licked his lips.

" 69 percent chance actually," we all looked up and watched as Inui took his seat beside me and set his notebook down beside him. " and about 25 percent chance he's just trying to be nice."

" Wait, what about the last 6 percent?" I asked, both scared and curious to know the answer. I saw him grin evily and we all couldn't resist the urge to lean in to hear his response.

" You-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by a voice that we all knew, with the exception of Taka.

" Should I even _ask_ what you guys are doing?" We looked up and I grinned.

" Probably not." I replied, shooting Inui a sharp glare that only made him smirk. I then looked up again and found that Hikaru had brought someone with her and I was just about to ask who is was when Eiji answered my unspoken question.

" Jyuun-chan!" he exclaimed as he shot out of his seat and hugged the girl standing by Hikaru's side quietly.

" Oh! Good afternoon, Jyuun-san, Hikaru-san!" Oishi chirped, as soon as he and Taka were able to pry Eiji off of a stiff Jyuun.

" Hey, Oishi. Sup, guys." Hikaru nodded to the rest of us before moving to sit down in the seat beside Jyuun that Eiji had left vacant, but right before she could sit, there was Eiji, and she was forced to walk around the table and sit down beside me. Not that I didn't mind or anything.

I looked over at Eiji, who gave me the slightest of winks, before turning my attention back to Hikaru as she opened up her bento and set her chopsticks in her left hand.

" Are you _sure_ that you aren't left-handed?" I asked, pointing to her hand and she groaned before hanging her head.

" Does it even matter?" she asked and I simply shrugged.

" I suppose not, but it's still not normal." I replied and she scowled playfully.

" Like _you're_ any more than I am, right?" she replied cockily and I smirked, before turning my attention to my own lunch and picking up a piece of salmon and popping it in my mouth, happily savoring the the perfect smokiness and favor that evapored from the delicious slice of fish, before moving to pick up another slice. _' Mmmmmm... Yumiko-nee-chan makes the best lunches...'_

However, I was forced to stop when I heard a small giggle erupt from the girl beside me, followed by a round of snickers from my friends, and Jyuun. I looked up at the them in curiosity, I even opened my eyes a little more than normal, to see them holding back at their laughter as they attempted to return to their own lunches.

" What?" I asked innocently, but none of them were able to confront me, so I turned to Hikaru next to me and gave her a truely lost look, and she stiffled her own laugh, while an amused smirk appeared on her face.

" Um... You've kind of... um... got a little something... right there..." she chuckled, obviously amused as she carefully pointed to a spot on her chin, a spot just below her bottom lip, and I had to use every ounce of will-power to prevent myself from licking my bottom lip, pondering... but I soon shook my head and reach up to wipe whatever I had on my chin away.

I looked at my hand and found some of the spices and toppings from the salmon. I simply chuckled, before wiping the back of my hand on the napkin on my lap, but when I looked up at my friends and Hikaru, they couldn't withhold their laughter any longer and I frowned when everyone except for myself was laughing.

" Now what?" I asked, now feeling a little annoyed that they were all still laughing. I looked at Hikaru and she smirked, before taking the napkin off my lap and reached up towards my chin, and wiped my chin with a small giggle before handing it back to me. " Oh..."

" Yeah..." she smiled, before returning to her own lunch and I nodded before turning back to my own and ate in silence until the bell rang and we all spit up to go to our classes.

* * *

Okay, back to Hikaru's point of view.

* * *

As I walked through the halls with Shusuke, I couldn't help but think back to our..._situation_...during lunch...

Suddenly, I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders again, and I flinched slightly, before relaxing into his arm, trying to ignore the glares I received as we continued walking. Then, a sudden thought popped into my head: _I could get used to this... _I paused, forcing my legs to keep moving so I didn't worry Shusuke, _wait...but what exactly is 'this'...?_ I was soon so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized Shusuke stopping us and waving his hand in front of my face, a slightly concerned frown.

" Hikaru-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, and I blinked before shaking my head.

" No... nothing... I'm fine, but Shusuke?" I pulled away from his arm and stood away from him a little.

" Yes?" he asked, opening his eyes, showing a slight look of hurt.

" Could you... Do you think... Can I talk to you later, after school?" I asked quietly as I looked down at my feet before looking back up at him. He nodded slightly and I gave him an awkward smile before slipping inside our social studies classroom.

However, throughout the entire class, despite it being one of my favorite subjects, I couldn't concentrate. My head wouldn't stop spinning and I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Between Shusuke and his friends, and Jyuun, and the rest of the female population who hated me, it was beginning to be a little _too_ much for even me to take on my first day. I hope Shusuke wasn't mad when I asked to talk to him later...I just... need everything to slow down until I'm used to this school... I hope he'll understand...

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuji slumped into his chair between Oishi and Taka, trying his best to prevent himself from glancing over at Hikaru as much as possible, however, his friends could easily tell that the young genius was in a bad mood, so they refrained from asking him anything until the end of the class when they were allowed a few minutes of free time before the bell rang.

" I think I crossed the line..." he muttered as he opened his eyes in the slightest and looked at his friends out the corner of his eyes.

" Fuji..." Taka sighed as he slung his bag over his shoulder and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" Taka, she asked to talk to me after school." Fuji grumbled, as he rose to his feet and angrily ruffled his own hair.

" But I'm sure she probably has her reasons, Fuji, maybe she just wants some space, it's still only her first day." Oishi said as the three of them began towards the door when the bell rang.

" Yeah..." Fuji grumbled again, as he went to his locker, remembering that he had left his literature folder in the other day. When he got there, he was surprised to Hikaru standing by her own, which was beside his, but as soon as he stepped up to his locker, she closed her's and walked away with her head down slightly.

Fuji paused, his locker half open, when he caught sight of something sticking out the bottom of Hikaru's locker. He closed his locker and carefully gave the curious object a small tug, and it came loose immediately, revealing itself to be a note. Fuji raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes as he turned the folded piece of paper over and carefully began unfolding it as he walked to his literature class.

He then froze and stared at the note with large eyes, before stumbling ever-so-slightly into his chair, just as the class started, trying as best he could to prevent himself from glancing over at a slightly on-edge Hikaru from there on, but the contents of the note addressed to the girl refused to settle in his brain.

He sighed as he stole a quick glance towards the girl before turning his attention back to the lesson. _' I can't believe she's carrying such a cruel burden after all this time... No wonder she's so withdrawn and conservative...' _he thought, turning the page of his literature book and staring into space until the next period bell rang.

* * *

Okay, bad ending, I know, but I couldn't think of a good way to end it! Also, You'll find out more about the mysterious letter a little later!


	5. The Truth Hurts

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Five: The Truth Hurts

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

Random thrid person POV

* * *

Fuji sighed as he walked into his literature classroom and cautiously made his way towards the seat beside Hikaru.

" Hey," he said awkwardly, as he carefully sat down beside her and set down his bag.

" Hey." she replied, as she opened her book and yawned as their teacher walked in and assigned the page numbers before sitting down at his desk and grading the quizzes from the other day in silence.

" Hikaru, I'm sorry." he said suddenly, as he opened up his folder and then stared down at his lap.

" For what?" she asked, looking up from her book.

" If I made you uncomfortable." he replied, as he leaned back and reached into his pocket, " and for this..." he held out the folded piece of paper to her, and she blinked as she put down her book and reached out to take the paper.

" What is it?" she asked, taking the note from his hand and began to unfold it.

" It was sticking out the bottom of your locker." Fuji replied, opening his eyes as he watched her mouth part and her eyes grow in a look of horror. " Hikaru, I-" he began, but she said nothing.

" H-How... um, please excuse me..." Hikaru whispered as she rose from her seat, grabbing her bag off the floor and taking her book off the table, before walking up to their teacher's desk and asking to be excused. At first, he gave her a very quizzical look, but after he saw the look on her face, he nodded and filled out a note for her to give to the principal to be excused early.

Fuji frowned as he watched his friend walk out nearly in tears, he had to admit, the letter was cruel, and even though he had been curious about the mystery Hikaru had deliberatly shrouded herself with, he wished he didn;t have to find out in such a way, and it pained him to see her in such a state, and on her first day too...

_' I hope she's okay... what am I saying, of course she isn't okay! But I do hope she decides to tell me soon, she shouldn't have to bare that all by herself...'_ he thought as he couldn't keep his gaze from roaming around throughout the rest of the class.

He was very worried now, and he felt hopeless for not being ablt to anything to help her.

_' Next time,' _he thought as his grip on his pencil tightened, _' I'll be there for her...'_ with that last thought, he released his pencil from his death grip, but as soon as he set it down to start writing, it broke.

_' Crap'_

* * *

Okay, back to Hikaru's view

* * *

As soon as I closed the door to my literature classroom, I turned and broke straight into a run towards the principal's office, despite my destain for the perverted man, all I wanted was to go home and be alone. I finally decided that I didn't like Tokyo. I didn't like Japan. #!*% , I didn't like any place that wasn't Winthrop, Washington; where I had been born and raised. At first, I had actually hoped no one knew about me here, that I'd have the chance to be normal for once... I thought I'd get the time to finally recover...

" _Ahem..._" I looked up and found the headmaster standing outside his door, looking at me strangely and I could only stare back in confusion, but then I suddenly remembered my note and I handed it to him silently, watching as he read over it.

" Ahhhhh... I see, well, I do hope you are feeling better tomorrow Miss Hikaru..." he said with an awkward nod before turning back into his office and disappearing; leaving me to wander my way out of the huge school.

But sadly, when I finally did, the next period bell rang and my fellow classmates filled the halls, everyone going in a different direction, while I simply walked along through the crowds, pretending to go to my next class and then slipping out the school's main entrance and starting my walk home. I could feel my feet getting heavier and heavier with each step I took and my mouth grew dry, before I finally came to a complete stop halfway home and turned around to look back. I frowned.

_Wait... What am I doing? _I thought as I slowly began back-tracking my steps towards the school. _I really _haven't _changed... at all... here I am... given an opportunity of a second chance that most others in my position pray to receive, but never get... and I'm running away...again..._

I sighed as I looked down at my feet and let my tears hit the pavement as I recalled the note I had received earlier that day:

_You never know just _when _to stop, do you?_

_You were a failure in Washington, yet somehow you still were taken to Regionals and Nationals through pity, and just when everyone back home is seated in front of their televisions at home in the bars, when all their hopes were set on **YOU.**_

**_You. Blow. It._**

_You made Washington look like a fool, you crushed their dreams, their hopes, their prays, and most of all... you tore your own family apart in the process._

_You didn't deserve that spot on the podium. You didn't even deserve to be there._

_Your faulty court case for steriod useage that cost you first. It was justice. you deserve to be labelled as scum, you were never good enough to be there with the rest. You were a random dark horse that needed to be put down._

_And your accident, it was what was best for you, and your lost case where it was obvious that you took no drugs was the justice of a bribed jury._

_And on top of it all... you ran away from it all, thinking they could forgive and forget, that you could become the best all over again to prove them all wrong, to get away from me..._

_Nice try, but #!*% you to #!*% , and just give up..._

_You've lost._

_And you've been broken._

_So do what's best for us all..._

_And just stay down..._

I took a deep breath, my voice and any possible thoughts felt stuck. I already knew who it was from, the note was just her style of blackmail, but why did she follow me the whole way to Japan? was the one question that was haunting me.

And why is she going through all this trouble to get to me?

* * *

Okay, short chapter, I know, but I can't wait for you all to read the next one, this is going to be such a fun story!


	6. Second Chances and New Challenges

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Six: Second Chances Bring About New Challenges

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

Hikaru POV

* * *

I sighed as I raised my head to look at the school I had just walked out crying from and bit my lip. I couldn't go back, could I? I mean, I was already dismissed and if I showed back up, they'd think something was up... But I couldn't go back home either, it'd be way too early and if my dad got home early today, he'd start to ask questions, and I was supposed to take Sam home today too...

I growled and decided to take a walk. It was 1:55 and school let out at 2:45, giving me only a little bit less than an hour to do something... but what?

I let out another sigh as I carefully turned away from the school and began to roam the streets of Tokyo, peering into a small shop every now and then, until I found myself standing in front of a smallcafé with a tea green and caramel striped awning and a few picnic tables sitting out front; it sort of reminded me of those little, off-to-the-side diners and station stop shops back home, and I smiled softly, before opening the door and slipping inside.

What I found both shocked and saddened me. The inside of the little café was run-down and dusty everywhere. the once shimmering red counter tops were coated with a blanket of dirt and dust, as were several of the pale peach-colored booth tables. the old red leather stools at the counter and in the booths were torn and stiff. The tables of faded marble tops and metal stands with metal framed chairs that had red leather seat cushions were tipped over and chipped or unstable. The once candy and sweets-filled shelves behind the counter were bare, and cob-webbed, not to mention some were broken and others were either splintered or not even there.

I gasped as I gently lifted the counter flap (you know, that part of the counter that has hinges and is like a door?), frowning when it barely moved more than an inch or so, forcing me to duck under it. The equipment behind the counter had all been torn out, leaving nothing but empty spaces, cracked walls, and stains. I then proceeded to the old, white and rusted door that separated the dining area from the kitchen, and I felt like crying.

The kitchen was nothing but a bunch of splintering wooden floor boards and peeling off wall paper. The walls no longer held racks of dishes and cooking utensils, or towels and ropes to clip orders to. It was bare and dull, and wreaked of mold and a musty smell hung thickly in the air, and I had to run out to prevent myself from throwing up in disgust.

However, when I was back in the main dining area, I found a group of people standing in the center of the eatery, and I covered my mouth to stop my gasp from escaping as I duck down behind the counter as I listened to their conversation:

" Yes, I believe the owners moved out several years ago, and they just let it sit." stated an older man, probably in his early forties was my guess.

" Good, but I would still like you to contact them, just in case of any legal procedures we'll need to go through." replied another man, he was younger than the first, say... late thirties?

" Oh, and any other documents that could suggest a change of mind." piped a woman, I'd say maybe in her later twenties?

" Yes, Sir. Mr. Atobe, would you like me to show you around a little?" asked the first man politely, and I presumed the 'Mr. Atobe' was the second. Boy was I shocked when I heard the next reply.

" No need, it won't matter anyways. Once we have all the legal documents, we'll be tearing this garbage dump down to build office for the company." replied a much younger voice, the guy was most likely my age, perhaps a little older- wait, what? They wanted to tear this place down!

My body acted long before my mind could catch up, and I shot to my feet, startling the three other people there when I yelled, " What? No way! You can't tear this place down!" I suddenly realized my mistake and stiffened up when their surprised expressions turned to ones of annoyance and anger for me disrupting them. Well, all except for 'Mr. Atobe', who simply held a straight face and held my gaze steadily.

" And why is that?" he asked calmly, receiving astonished looks from the other three adults. " You must have a good reason for announcing your opinion, and for being here in general. So please, I'd like to know what your reasons are."

I glared at him, his eyes held the arrogance his face didn't show, and his tone held a mocking echo that made my blood boil.

" Because this place isn't just some run-down diner." I began looking down at my hands that were pressed flatly against the counter top. " This place holds memories of people being out with their families and being happy for once in a while in everyone's hectic lives. It's a place where people used to come and meet up with their friends and family after school, after work, and if you tear this down, you're tearing apart all those memories." I said softly, as I raised my head to look the boy straight in the eyes before continuing.

" And from what I gather about you already, you don't know what it's like to have your family torn apart, and to only be left with memories. And what if, all those memories are from this place, however old and beaten it is, when you destroy something that's been standing for so long in the same place, you destroy all those memories, and sometimes you're destroying the only thing someone has left..." I looked at him flatly. "...do you really want to do that? Can you really be that cruel?" I asked, as he held my steady and firm gaze evenly, the look of arrogance and mocking had disappeared and his face was serious and held a hint of acceptance, and even... a little admiration.

However, our wordless understanding was broken, when the two men and woman his was with started laughing, expecting the boy to join in as they mocked my speech, and I sighed and began to lower my head, when I saw the boy raise his hand to silence the other adults, not for a second taking his eyes off of me as he spoke.

" Actually, I think she's right," he said confidently and I blinked, " But I do have a few concerns." he added as he walked over to me and leaned on the other side of the counter.

" Then please, voicing them would be much appreciated." I replied smartly and he simply smirked.

" I'm still going to buy this place, " he said, nodding to the flustered group of adults, " But, I think I might want to restore it; make it the diner it once was." he said to them, ignoring their soft protests, before turning his attention back to me. " However, I think that I'll need some help?" he suggested and I paused to think about its effect on me, and I soon nodded. " Great, now let's-" he started, but this time, I stopped him.

" Hold on." I said, leaning over and grabbing the cuff of his shirt, stopping him.

" Yes?" he asked a little _too_sweetly.

" If you don't mind... I'd like to do some of the restorations and renovations by hand." I suggested with a shrug, and he frowned disapprovingly. " Oh, come on! It might be fun! You never know until you try, and besides, it'll give this place... a place to start..." I said thoughtfully as I looked around the abused and abandoned diner with a small smile as I thought back to how Sam, both of my parents and I had started the shop back in Washington, and how much fun we had cleaning it up, fixing it up, and painting it over.

I then looked about at the boy standing across from me and smirked at his reluctance before adding, " and if you don't want to, than _I will_, so don't worry about it... er... I don't think I ever caught your name..." I said awkwardly as I straightened up and rubbed the back of my neck, before extending my hand towards him and gave him a smile. " The names, Hikaru. Kathryn is actually my first name, but I've taken more of a liking to everyone calling me Hikaru, so that's what you can call me too." I said, and he smirked.

" Atobe, Keigo. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru-san." he said formally as he slid his hand into mine, and shook it firmly. " You're not like most girls-no, correction, most _people_that I have met." he said with a smirk, and I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to yell at him or laugh, but what came out of my mouth was entirely different from either reaction.

" Wait, what time is it?" I asked and he gave me a strange look, before looking down at his watch.

" Uh, about 3 o'clock, why-" I didn't let the guy finish, because in a single motion, I flipped myself over the counter and took straight for the door, shouting a rushed apology out behind me.

" Sorry! I have to go pick up my little brother, or else my dad'll kill me! Dang it, I'm already late!" I shouted hurriedly, as I sprinted through the door and raced down the streets as fast as I could, praying that the child hadn't already gotten himself into a mess on his first day at their new school.

* * *

Thankfully, the school wasn't that far from the café, only a few blocks of distance, and I had somehow managed to make it there in about two and a half minutes, panting as I walked onto the school grounds in search of my little brother.

" Sam!" I called as the grip I had on my bag's shoulder strap tightened when he didn't respond after several more calls. " Sam, come on! I swear, if you're doing this on purpose, it isn't funny!" I shouted as I started to jog around, ignoring the campus.

" Sam?" I was really beginning to get worried, but then, as soon as I rounded the corner and came to the tennis courts, I couldn't help but smile when I saw who was with the 4-foot, 2-inch orange-headed and freckled fourth-grader I called my little brother, and I mentally reminded myself to thank my classmates later. " Sam! Thank God!" I exclaimed as I ran over to him as his attention snapped away from Shusuke and the others and went straight to me.

" Nii-chan!" he exclaimed as jumped off his seat between Shusuke and Eiji and ran straight at me, flinging his arms around my waist as he pressed his cheek childishly into my side, trying his best to wrap me in a protective hug as soon as he saw my friends turn to look at me. " Stay away from my Nii-chan!" he exclaimed as he hugged my waist tighter.

"Okay, okay, I think they get your point, Sammy, now I'd like it if you'd please let go." I said with a sigh as I patted the over-dramatic ten-year-old's head a few times, before a hand on either of his shoulders and gently prying him off of my waist. " Shesh, you really need to stop hugging people so tightly, Sam." I muttered under my breath as I rubbed my side gently before looking at my friends and bowing.

" Thank you, I'm sorry, I got caught up with something..." I apologized, but my friends shrugged it off.

" Wait, do we really have to leave, Nii-chan? I want to stay and watch the senpai-tachi!" he pleaded and I frowned as I took his hand knelt down to his level.

" Sam, you've stayed long enough, besides, dad might be home, and he's probably wondering where we are, I'm sorry, maybe some other time." I apologized to him, and he pouted sadly.

" Then I can stay tomorrow?" he asked excitedly and I opened my mouth to object, but to my surprise, Oishi interrupted me.

" Actually, Hikaru-chan, we can look after him, and he stay to watch our practices." he offered and I gave a lopsided smile.

" But I don't want to be a burden for you guys, you need to focus on tennis, _not_my little brother." I argued and Oishi shook his head.

" The little guy actually seems to be taking a bit of an interest in the sport, we might even be able to give him lessons afterwards and then take him home, to save you the trouble." I looked from Oishi, to Shusuke.

" I don't know..." I said softly as I looked down and stroked my little brother's soft, orange hair, until he looked up at me pleadingly, as did my friends, which forced me to sigh. " I'll talk to dad about it, but no guarantees, got it?" I asked, not only looking at my little brother, but at my other classmates.

" Fine," Shusuke replied and I raised a suspicious eyebrow.

" Okay, but anyways, come on, Sam, dad's probably frantic-Sam!" I blurted as we started to walk away, but he pulled his out of mine and ran back over to the group of my curious classmates, and to everyone's surprise, he went straight Shusuke and hugged him.

We all looked at each other, and then at Shusuke, before looking down at Sam and back again.

Meanwhile... no one's point of view

" Hurt my Nii-chan and you're dead meat." the boy growled, just barely loud enough for only Fuji and the regulars near them (Eiji, Oishi, Inui, and Taka) to hear, before pulling away with a big grin and going back over to join his confused-looking sister and leaving.

" Well... that was interesting..." Eiji muttered as they all watched the two siblings walk away, one of which resembling an angel, while the younger took on the traits of a miniature devil.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you like this chapter a little better. I want to make Sam cute and little brother like, but I don't like I did to him in this chapter, so i promise that He'll soften up ALOT over the next few, and then he's a pretty awesome fourth grader, so no worries! I hope!

Enjoy, and Review it!


	7. My Unease

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Seven: My Unease

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

Meanwhile, Atobe sat in the back of his limo in a slight daze, while his advisors argued about whatnot about the diner he had gone through with buying, thanks to the words of a brown-eyed girl by the name of Kathryn Hikaru.

He didn't know what it was that made him change his mind, in fact, for a split second he regretted what he had said, and he was just about to open his mouth to tell his advisors the same thing, when the sound of Hikaru's voice shattered all thoughts of opposing his decision.

_' She sounded so sincere, as if she was talking about her own experience, maybe she was... But could I really do that? Tear down all those memories? The place was a dump, but... could I really be able to go on with those plans, knowing what I would be destroying? Maybe she's right... but why am I listening to her?'_ he could help but repeat their conversation over and over inside his head, each time his brain would scold him for listening, but whenever he moved to cancel the plans, he'd feel his stomach lurch, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

In the end he resulted to just turning his head and staring outside at the passing street signs and commoner people. However, no matter how badly he wanted to deny it, he still couldn't keep Hikaru off his mind. She was...different from the rest. She didn't seem to care who he was, and she didn't back off when he challenged her objection. In fact, she brought forth a rather firm arguement, and now that she had won the first part, Atobe couldn't help but feel eager to see what she would do next.

There was only one problem, and Atobe groaned at just _how_ idiotic it really was: He knew nothing more than the girl's name. So how was he going to contact her in order to discuss 'their' diner?

" Is something wrong, Atobe-san?" he head supervisor, Hiro Tokia, asked and Atobe had raised his head to answer, when he froze at the sight in the window to Hiro's right.

" Stop the car!" he commanded, and the limo came to an abrupt halt. " I'm getting out."

" But Sir! Your father-" Hiro protested, but Atobe ignored him and opened the door for himself.

" My father can wait." Atobe hissed as he stepped out and slammed the door shut behind him, telling the driver to leave, and that he would catch up with them later.

"But Atobe-san-" Atobe glared at Hiro through the open window, and Hiro sighed, before looking away, and confirming for the driver to leave as the younger boy had requested.

As his limo drove off, Atobe let out a sigh and took a deep breath, shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned on his heels and walked to the corner of the street, just as a teenage girl and a little boy came into view. He smirked and clapped his hands together, catching their attention, before smirking even wider when the girl froze and puller the younger boy closer to her side.

" Oh, come now, no need to be so defensive!" he called cheerfully, catching the little boy's eyes going from himself, up to the girl, and then coming back to glare at Atobe. " It's good to see you again, Hikaru-san."

* * *

I froze as soon as I saw the smirk on his face, and my first reaction was to make sure that Sam was still beside me.

" What are you doing here, Atobe-san?" I asked sharply, knowing that he would have left as soon as I did, and that, based on his uniform, he didn't go to Seishun.

"Well, I was actually on my way home, when I realized something," he replied, smirking wider and I felt Sam's arms wrap tightly around my waist, and I rested my hand on the top of his head, protectively.

" Care to share just what that might be?" I replied, slightly annoyed that he was purposly stalling.

" I know absolutely nothing about you other than your name, and-" before he could finish, I felt Sam's grip on me tighten for the slightest bit of time, before relaxing a little as he interrupted Atobe.

" That's all you need to know!" he shouted, and I blinked, looking down at him as he fisted the hem of my shirt, and pressed his cheek into my side and glared at Atobe.

" Pardon?" Atobe replied, obviously as surprised by Sam's outburst as I was, but Sam didn't seem to back down and it worried me.

" You don't need to know _anything_ about nee-chan! Just stay away from her! She's Aniki-Fuji-san's, so just go away! Nee-chan, can we go now?" I looked down at my brother and gaped, before glancing back at Atobe, who seemed to be just as baffled as I was.

" Come again?" I blurted, still trying to process what the 10-year-old clinging to my side had said, and before he could answer, just out of the corner of my eye, a blur of light brown came into view, and I groaned inwardly.

" Hikaru? Sam?" he blurted, and I turned around, putting on a mask to act as if I hadn't seen him there.

" Oh! Sh-Shusuke!" I exclaimed lamely, and he raised an eyebrow, just about to repeat his question when another voice penerated his ears. I flinched.

" Fuji?" Shusuke visibly stiffened, and leaned over to look past my shoulder, before snapping his attention back at me.

" Atobe?" he said, as if it were a question directed towards me, before looking down at my lowered head. "Hikaru, why are you with Atobe?" he asked, and I stared at the ground, shuffling my feet uneasily, unsure how to respond without really having to say anything. (Note: that's impossible, so... I'm screwed...) Then, when i finally decided to open my mouth, _he_ just _had_ to interrupt me.

" Hikaru-san and Ore-sama were simply having a small chat about some..._business_... Well, at least until you, Shusuke Fuji, so kindly interrupted our most civil discussion." I turned back to see Atobe standing with his arms folded across his chest and his shoulders stiff; the entire stance made him look taller, stronger, bigger, than Shusuke, who was about his height, perhaps slightly smaller.

" And exactly what _'business'_ might you have with Hikaru?" My head whipped back around for me to see Shusuke's eyes open, his pupils looked like they flashed pitch black for a brief second, only to be gone the next when he saw me looking at him. His eyes softened slightly, but they still held their previous uneasiness, only on a milder scale. I gave him a half-hearted, crooked smile, before glancing over at Atobe, who seemed both amused and irritated by Shusuke's response. He frowed, and my stomach twisted uneasily as my grip tightened slightly on Sam's hand.

" That, Fuji, is not of any your concern." Atobe growled, looking directly at Shusuke now. I swallowed inaudibly as Shusuke's jaw tightened, and his grip on his tennis bag tightned.

" Atobe, so long as she's a friend of mine, I believe that it is." he replied tightly, and I took the smallest of steps backward, tugging on Sam's hand to follow. The boy hesitated, looking at me and then between the two boys and back, before raising an eyebrow. I smirked, holding up two fingers in a peace-sign-like fashion, before nodding my head behind me as slightly as possible and winked at him. Sam's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, obviously ready to protest or tell Shusuke that they were leaving, but I put a finger to his mouth, silently quieting him. Sam paused, before nodding ever-so-slightly and grinning.

" Ha! You may _think_ you're a genius, Fuji, but remember... I still have Yuushi. I know you'tr kind; you cannot fool me." I heard Atobe's voice hiss, and I resisted the urge to turn back and watch Shusuke's reaction, but I had promised Sam that we'd leave, and I wasn't planning on breaking it. I sighed inwardly, as I leaned down and carefully inched, step by step, away from Shusuke and Atobe, our goal was to slip into the woods without being seen. If it were possible, I probably could have cut the tension in the air between them with a knife, and I really didn't feel like getting caught up in it either. However, I couldn't help but feel somewhat dejected that the two of them could so easily forget about me. Oh well, they'll figure it out soon enough.

" I sorta feel bad for leaving them, Kat-chan." I looked down at my little brother and smirked.

" They'll figure it out soon enough, but don't worry about it, they'll get over it." I said with a shrug, and Sam paused, but then continued to walk, nearly pulling me along as we rounded the corner of our street.

We entered our house no later than say... ten minutes after, laughing at the prank we had just pulled; I, myself was eager to see how Shusuke reacted when I see him tomorrow.

We walked further into the house, noticing how quiet it was, and I felt my stomach churn uneasily as I told Sam to go put his things away. The quickly scribbled note on the table did my stomach in, and the previous queasy feeling was replaced with one of frustration and hurt.

_' He promised that he'd be home, if not for me than at least for Sam.'_ I looked down at his note with a expression of pure hatred, before I crumpled it up and threw it in the wastebin before Sam would be able to see it.

Just then, he walked into the room, looking at me innocently, and I could almost feel my heart breaking inside. " Nee-chan, where's Daddy?"

I looked down at my brother and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as I whispered, " I don't know, Sam... I don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

" _You_ don't know_ me_." he growled, taking a step towards Atobe dangerously.

" And you don't have the right to choose Hikaru-san's acquaintaces." Atobe hissed, standing firm. Fuji scowled at the fact, and Atobe bit back a sneer.

" True, but I don't trust you." he hissed, blue eyes cold and dangerous. " Not with Hikaru, not with anything."

" I never said you _had_ to trust me." Atobe repiled through his teeth as he and Fuji stood almost nose-to-nose. " But this isn't your choice, it's hers."

" What did you offer her?" Fuji growled coldly, and Atobe's eyes narrowed.

" Something you wouldn't have knowledge of." he replied and Fuji frowned.

" Enlighten me then." he hissed, and Atobe rolled his eyes.

" Ask her yourself, Fuji." he snarled, stepping back and looking to the side where Sam and Hikaru_ had_ been standing. He frowned, before smirking, and taking another step back, turning on his heels and calling over his shoulder. " If you can find her that is." he shouted mockingly, and Fuji cringed, turning around to find Hikaru and Sam where gone. His heart stopped at the realization as he recalled Atobe's mocking words. _' If you can find her that is.'_ He froze at the words, grieving something far beyond the innocence of the words.

" Atobe!" he shouted, causing the other boy to look over his shoulder. " Just... don't do anything stupid." Fuji sighed, and with that, Fuji took off in the direction he had seen Hikaru had been facing the moment he watched Atobe round the corner and walk out of sight.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's been awhile, but I've been CRAZY busy! Anyways, here's a little longer chapter. Tell me what you all think!**


	8. Stop Lying to Me

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Eight: Stop Lying to Me

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

* * *

I could almost feel the bile rise in my throat. I knew why he wasn't there, and it wasn't because of work. I was only ten when I figured out, but I never understood why my mom stayed with him, maybe it was for us. Either way, my mother was gone, and my father wasn't really ever home.

I sighed, turning the lights in our small kitchen, setting my books on the counter and glancing in the refrigerator for any food I could possibly use to make us some food. Of course, as always, I was disappointed and I shut the door, resting my head on the cool metal, attempting to calm my nerves.

Despite taking care of whatever was left of our family, I had yet to find a job to pay for expenses between my brother and I. I groaned, pulling away from the appliance and massaging my temples, taking deep breaths to calm myself, when Sam walked in and looked at me strangely.

"Ka-nii-chan, I'm hungry, can you make us something to eat?" I looked down at my little brother and sighed. I couldn't tell him about dad, not yet at least, but Sam's smarter than that, he'll figure out that we're running out of money quickly, and he'll start asking questions...

"There isn't alot here to make, Sam..." I started, pulling out my wallet and gazing ruefully at a few bills that stuck out, it was barely enough for me to buy essentials for us to live off of for about a week, but I needed that dinner up soon, or else I don't know what we'll have to do, I'd hate to send Sam to bed without food.

"But, I have enough that we can go to the store, come on." I gave him the best smile I could muster, and held out my hand. I watched him hesitate, before taking my hand and allowing me to lead him out the door.

* * *

I'm not sure how long we had been walking, but after some time, Sam and I eventually reached the store and went inside, being sure to stay close to each other. I first took us to the refrigerated section, getting bargain brand milk, cheese, butter, eggs, and some lunch meat. I then took Sam through the isles of the small conveince store, getting some bread, a box of cereal, and a can of peanuts.

I looked at the food in my basket, before taking my little brother's hand and going to the register and paying for our groceries. I thanked our cashier, looking pitifully at how scarce my wallet looked now, but if it was for Sam's sake, it was worth it.

As we left the store, we started down the street, when I caught the sound of a familiar voice from earlier today, and I instinctively glanced over to see Keigo walking with two other boys about our age. The first looked a little taller, with long black hair and thin wire glasses, and the other clung to his arm, bouncing up and down as his bob-cut hair sprang in every direction.

I watched for a few seconds, before realizing that they were coming from the way we needed to go, and I sighed. Looking down at Sam and smiling the best I could, I starterd walking again, taking Sam with me as we neared the trio of boys. As we past them, I kept my gaze trained forward, not really paying attention to where I was going, just that I kept walking. I knew I caught their eyes, I could feel them boring into my back, and when we were almost past them, I felt someone grab my arm, and pull me backwards, just as a sleek, silver car shot past us, merely inches from where I had previously been standing.

My feet fumbled under me, and my savior held me steady, arms supporting me at the waist as I straightened myself into a standing position and turned to face them. I almost gasped. There was Keigo, standing before me, his arms still around my waist, looser now, and looking at me with the slightest hint of worry in his eyes. I blinked, a soft blush gradually appearing on my face as he came to recognize me, but not let me go.

I saw him smirk as his hands seemed to warm my waist where they rested. He had caught me, I was the damsil in distress, and he knew it too. _' #!*% ..'_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my lovely Hikaru-chan! Fancy meeting you under such..._unexpected_ circumstances.' He purred mockingly, and I sighed, looking him the eyes, before noticing that both my hands were laying gently on his chest, lacking the gentle hold of my little brother.

I pulled away from Keigo slightly, turning around to see Sam staring sadly at the spilt food, scattered across the road. I sighed, moving towards him, ignoring the tingling sensation Keigo's fingers on my skin left, and knelt down beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." I whispered, rubbing his back gently, just like our mom used to, hoping to make him feel better. "Come on, we need to get home, I can try and make something from what we have there." I said, hoping to cheer him up, but he turned to me and shook is head sadly. My stomach dropped, he figured it out.

"But Karu-nii-chan spent most of her money on that food, and now we can't have any of it! That's not fair! What will we eat now?" he argued, a little louder than I perferred him, aware that Keigo and his friends were still behind us.

I sighed, taking both of my brother's hands and helping him up, before looking up at him and giving him a small smile. "Look, Sam, I'm sure I can make us something at home, okay? When Dad gets back I'm sure-" to my surprise, my little brother's eyes narrowed and he interrupted me.

"But he isn't coming back, is he, Karu? I know you've been using your money since mom died! Stop lying to me!" he shouted, and I drew back slightly, shocked by how angry he was, though I didn't blame him.

"Sam, I-" he didn't let me finish.

"I don't care!" he screamed, pulling his hands out of mine and balling them in fists by his sides. "You've been lying to me all this time, and you didn't even tell me! I'm not stupid, Hikaru! I thought you knew that! I hate you Hikaru! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" he screamed at me, before turning away, and running away, past Keigo, his friends, his little feet carrying him off into the distance, as I just sat there and watched.

"Sam..." I turned my head back to the side walk in front of me, and sighed before standing up, only to fall back onto my backside. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

**...Now I feel sad, but I had to write something interesting... review. I need five to continue, thanks for the support everybody.**


	9. Surprises

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Nine: Surprises

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

* * *

I felt my heart constrict as my mind replayed the words my little brother had just said to me with a painful clarity. He hated me, and all was trying to do was protect him from the truth; the truth that tore our family apart.

Sitting there I felt helpless, no longer caring if Keigo and his friends saw me in such a pathetic state; they didn't understand, being so rich and perfect, they would never know what it was like to make every dollar you saved worth its length. I sat there for who-knows how long, but I just wanted to disappear. But of course, being Keigo, my wish was short-lived as I felt his hand pat the top of my head, before seeing him kneel down beside me.

I didn't want to look at him, show him how weak I was, how vulnerable I was to my emotions; yet, somehow, he'd managed to lift my chin up and look me in the eyes, brushing my tears away with his thumb. I suddenly felt smaller in his eyes, less important, like a burden as he carefully took hold of my arm and helped me stand, steadying me on my feet.

I looked at him, raising my hands to wipe my tears away, when he caught my wrist, and held it away from my face, reaching up flicking my forehead, causing me to scowl at him. He smirked, shaking his head.

"You did the right thing, your brother just hasn't realized it yet." he sighed, and I gave him a surprised look, before nodding slightly. "Good, now, before I forget, come on." I blinked in confusion, and in response, Keigo took hold of my wrist and pulled me back towards the conveinent store. He paused before the door, as if appaled by the idea of touching it, so I decided to save him the trouble, watching him sigh in relief.

"Where are you taking me, Atobe-san?" I asked as he led me into the store, placing a basket in my hand and leading me through the isles. By the time we'd gone through all of the isles, my basket was filled with more food than I had originally gotten. I gaped, opening my mouth to protest, when I watched Keigo reluctantly take the basket from my hands and handed the cashier the money from the food, and then handed me back the basket before I could say a word.

As soon as the basket was back in my arms, he took me by the elbow and led me out the door. I stumbled at first, but I steadied myself for the sake of the groceries, and let him lead me to the end of the sidewalk where he stopped and looked down at me expectantly. I blinked in confusion, tilting my head to the side, and he sighed.

"You do know this is where you're supposed to show me to your house, so I can walk you there without you getting into trouble, right?" he asked, and my mouth made an 'o', before I pivoted on my right foot and took the lead down the sidewalk. As I led the way, I hadn't noticed his hand slide from my elbow, his grip loosely falling further down my forearm with each stride until it somehow slipped into mine, and I glanced down for the briefest of moments, before looking back in front of me.

Though, despite my attempts, I couldn't help but think that I liked the feel of his hand in mine, even though I had just met him. I sighed inwardly, before leading him around another corner and finally up to the front of my house. I looked at the door and found it partially cracked open, a sure indication that Sam had made it back and was already inside.

I sighed in relief, and turned to look at Keigo, not expecting him to be standing right behind me, and let out a short yelp, before shaking my head and speaking the best I could.

"Thank you for seeing me home, Atobe-san, and for...well...alot I suppose.." I sighed, discreetly removing my hand from his, but before mine was completely free, I saw his eyes dart down to our hands, still not completely separated, and he smirked.

"What? Aren't you going to invite me inside, I did pay for all of the food after all." he said, holding onto my finger as he flashed me a flirtly, teasing grin. I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I pulled my finger free and looked down the hall over my shoulder where I saw Sam barely peeking out from behind the corner of the kitchen. Sighing, I looked back at Keigo and shook my head.

"Sorry, but if that's your best pick-up lines, it needs a lot of work. Besides," I paused, looking back at my brother again, and smiling slightly. "I doubt Sammy would want you hanging around, considering today's earlier encounters." I sighed, and his grin faltered.

"Fine, but anyways, I was meaning to give you this earlier, but Fuji showed up and I hadn't gotten the chance." I watched as he reached into his back pocket and pull out a piece of paper, before holding it out to me. I looked down at the object, realizing it was a business card, and cautiously accepted it, before looking back up at him. "It's my house number and my the number to reach me at my dad's office, my cell phone number is on the back. I'll call you later at the diner's renovations." he said, and I nodded up at him, before pausing and looking at him strangely.

"Wait, but you don't have my number." I said when I looked back up, now finding him halfway down my front steps. He stopped, turning to look over his shoulder and smirk at me. "Or do you?" his smirk grew, while my mouth opened. "_Do_ you?" He raised a finger to his smirking lips, before turning away and walking down the rest of the stairs.

I scowled at his back, did he really have to be such an #!*% ? He could've just given me a simple 'yes' or 'no'; but _no_ he just had to leave me hanging.

* * *

**Okay! AtobexHikaru fluffish stuff. I liked it, but did you? tell me what you think!**


	10. My Baby Brother

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Ten: My Baby Brother Is Everything To Me

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

* * *

* * *

I sighed, shaking my head at his antics, before turning around and going inside to find my little brother sitting at the kitchen table, watching as I put the food Keigo had bought for us in the pantry and the refrigerator. Once I was finished, I turned to look at my little brother, and sighed. Kneeling onto the floor, I looked up at him and reached out to take his hand, but he pulled it away, and I hung my head, resting my hand in my lap, not expecting the full weight of the ten-year-old to crash into me seconds later. I almost fell backwards from the force of the child, but I quickly steadied myself and hugged him back, just as tightly. I held him there, not wanting to let him go as I stroked his soft hair.

My little brother was everything to me, and I didn't know what I would do if I lost him, probably go into depression, but that's aside from the point. I loved my brother more than anything, ever since the day he was born, the day is lost his first tooth, the day our mother died, and to this day and beyond. I remembered when he used to call me 'Angel' because I was always watching over him and I never left him alone, even when I was mad at him, it never lasted longer than a day.

I remembered the promise I had made my mother the mere seconds before she died. I had promised to never leave him, that I would always protect, when he had been doing the same the whole time.

I suddenly hugged the boy tighter as I felt tears creep into the corners of my eyes, and it was then that I realized that he was doing the same. I pulled away slightly, and caught his hand as he made to wipe his tears, he hated looking weak, but I still reached up and brushed his tears away and kissed his forehead, just like our mother used to.

"Sam... I'm so sorry, but I just didn't know how I could tell you after everything that's happened, can you manage to forgive me?" I asked, looking my little brother in the eyes, pleading for forgiveness.

He paused, and I bit my lip as he answered, "Yes." I let out a relieved breath and hugged him.

"I promise, from here on out, to tell you everything, just ask, okay?" I said, and the boy nodded, before going over the the counter and jumping onto one of the stools, while I stood up, brushed off my skirt, and leaned on the counter across from him.

"So, what'll it be, Handsome?" I asked, acting like a waitress in a game we used to play when we were younger. Sam grinned, catching on quickly, and rubbing his imaginary beard in thought.

"One grilled cheese and a glass of milk, please!" he chirped in the best 'deep' voice he could muster, and I laughed.

"Coming right up, sir." I laughed, going to the refrigerator and taking out the cheese, butter and milk, then going to cupboard and getting out a glass and a plate. I then got out the bread and a frying pan. "So, how was your day at school?" I asked as I buttered the backs of four pieces of toast, making myself a sandwich as well.

"Mmmm, it was okay, but I have trouble understanding everyone, their English isn't the best, but then again, neither is my Japanese, so I suppose it's fair." he replied, pouring himself a glass of milk and then one for me.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling, I'm still having some trouble; did you make any new friends?" I asked as I put the cheese in between the beard and put both sandwichs on heated the frying pan.

"A few, but I miss my friends at home." he replied, looking up from his glass of milk and my heart went out to him, the innocence in his blue eyes as they stared at me, it broke my heart to see him so let-down. I sighed, flipping the sandwichs a few times, before putting them on our plate and setting them on the counter and turning off the stove.

"I know, I know, but we have to do this, Sam. I'm sorry, but we can't go back. There's nothing left for us back home." I mumbled, nibbling on my sandwich while my brother simply stared at his, before getting jumping off his stool and running upstairs, slamming the door to his room. I sighed, setting the remaining half of my sandwich down and wrapped both Sam's sandwich and my half of one in sylofaine and sticking it in the refrigerator.

Afterwards, I sat at the counter, contemplating on what to do, when my phone began to ring beside me, and I perked up slightly. The number was unknown, but I answered it anyways, surprised by who was on the other end.

_"Oh, good, you answered! I was beginning to wonder if you'd answer or not."_ I sighed, running an exhausted hand through my too-long bangs, before answering reluctantly.

"Yes, I answered, but please, do you think this could wait? Something is really bugging Sam, and I need find out what." I replied, and there was silence over the other end, before a long, exasperated sigh answered me.

_"Fine, go help your brother, but I'm calling back in half an hour, and you'd better answer, or I'm going to show up at you house and you won't be able to get me to leave, got it?"_ he asked, and I smirked.

"Sure, bye."

_"Bye."_

I sigh, flipping shut my phone, before pushing myself off my stool and climbing the stairs to stand in front of my little brother's room. I leaned against the door, readying myself to knock when I heard soft cries from the other side of the door, and I froze. Sam...my strong, baby brother, always protecting me, being the strong one, was crying, but why?

I reached up to knock on the door, when I heard him yell from the other side of the door.

"I just want to be alone, Hikaru! Please, just for once! I want to be alone!" I shouted, and I dropped my hand and leaned against the door, before feeling my legs collapse from under me and I hit the ground with a thud. "Please, Hikaru, just go away, I really do want to be alone, please?" I heard him ask, and I slowly nodded my head, and pulled myself to my feet.

"Sam, I love you, and get to bed sometime soon, you need to sleep.' I mumbled, patting his door, before turning away and walking to my bedroom down the hall, and flopping onto the bed. I rolled over and grumbled into my pillow, just as my phone began to ring, and I reluctantly answered it. Despite myself, I knew it needed to be done.

Sighing, I flipped open my phone and braced myself, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**


	11. Why?

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Eleven: Why?

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

* * *

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow after school..." I sighed, about to shut my phone, when he stopped me.

_"Hikaru..."_ I paused, waiting for him to continue, _"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused between you and your brother... and...don't hesitate to ask me if you need help..."_ I sighed, unsure how to reply, but he did that for me too. _"Anyways... good night, **Karu-chan**"_ I shuddered involuntarily at the purring tone of his voice. _Jerk_...

"Good night, Atobe-**san**." I replied, flipping shut my phone before he could protest.

I sighed, setting my phone on my nightstand, before flopping onto my bed after changing into my pajamas. My mind was spinning, and my heart was beating at a speed I wasn't used to. It once beat like this when I was on my tour with Shusuke, but it seemed more and more occurant when I was with Keigo...

Groaning, I face-palmed myself, and thought over the conversation we had over the phone:

_"Hello?" I asked, trying my best not to sound too tired, but apparently I failed, judging by the response I received from the other end._

_"Someone sounds tired." #!*% ... I knew that voice. "But anyways, I called to discuss the diner." his tone went business-like and I bit down the urge to growl, I hated businessmen; they were sleezy, lying #!*% that would stop at nothing to get what they wanted._

_"Yes?" I replied, waiting paitently for him to continue._

_"Tsk. Tsk, I will not accept such attitude, but anyways, restorations will be finished by the end of the school day tomorrow, which leaves us only to paint, and then furnish. Am I going slow enough for you, commoner?" A growl rose in my throat, and he seemed to pick up on the damage from the insult, so he lowered his ego, thankfully. "Sorry."_

_"Okay, I can make a list of things we'll need to go to the store to get tonight, I already have an idea of what we can do, if that's alright with you, I can have the guys drop Sam off after practice too." I replied, preparing to receive an earful of outlandish protests and disagreements, but to my surprise, I heard none of the former._

_"Alright, but I most likely will get out before you do, so do you think you can send me the list within an hour, so I can pick everything up and meet you there? It'll be much more efficient." he offered, and I chuckled._

_"Just meet me at the diner, and we'll go together. No offense, but I wouldn't trust you with colors, Atobe-san, just saying." I had replied with a shrug, and to my surrpise, he chuckled in agreement._

_"Fair enough, but why don't I just pick you up from school?" he asked, and I paused, before disagreeing._

_"I'd like to live past my second day, thank you very much. Besides, I really don't need you and any of my classmates engaging in a staring contest like you did with Shusuke earlier." I sighed, hearing him grumble something under his breath, before sighing._

_"Fine... I'll see you at the diner." I heard him sigh, and I giggled._

_"As a heads-up; bring some old clothing along, we can't risk your fancy suit being ruined by commoners' bargin-brand paint, now can we?" I added, hearing him growl, before laughing in response._

_"Fine...anything else? I need my beauty-sleep, you know, I need to stay pretty." I bit my lip, holding back a roar of laughter that sqeauked out as a slight snicker._

_"A-Alright. I'll let you go, but Atobe?" I hesitated, about to continue, when he cut me off._

_"Don't say it, but you're welcome, okay?" I smiled slightly, nodding to myself, before answering him, when I remembered he couldn't see me._

_"Yes. So, I'll see you tomorrow after school, right?" I finalized, ready to hang up, when he stopped me._

_"Hikaru..." I paused, waiting for him to continue, __"I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused between you and your brother... and...don't hesitate to ask me if you need help..." I sighed, unsure how to reply, but he did that for me too. "Anyways... good night, **Karu-chan**" I shuddered involuntarily at the purring tone of his voice. Jerk_...

_"Good night, Atobe-**san**." I replied, flipping shut my phone before he could protest._

So, now, here I was, still thinking about our conversation, looking for something, anything to indicate where the heck my head was going with this, but I still didn't get it; why him? Why did it have to be him to be the person who made me feel like this? Why...why, why, why, why! did he have to remind me some much of that him?

I hated the thought of it. I completely abhorred to the thought actually -the thought of growing close to another person like my father- it was devastating, but somehow... low and behold... it was happening. And there was nothing I could do about it...

_#!*% you, Atobe..._

* * *

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**I know it's been awhile, but I still need more votes on who Hikaru should end up with! Help me out here! And I need ideas for more chapters!**


	12. I'm Starting to Hate Surprises

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twelve: I'm Starting to Really Hate Surprises

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

No longer did I find that this a very _fair_ arrangement, as I sat in my third period English class. Not only was the teacher giving yet another sleep-inducing lecture, but it was on things I learned in second grade like the rule of, 'i before e except after c'. So, of course, I didn't have any real reason to pay attention, and was instead trying to catch up on some lost sleep from last night, while Shusuke became very persistant on prodding me in the back to keep me awake, even though I had already finished all my work, and I was already ahead of the class.

I eventually pushed his pencil away and laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes, welcoming the darkness that soon dominated my vision. However, what came afterwards wasn't as pleasing, when it turned into the events of the previous night after I had hung up with Keigo:

_I had somehow managed to fall asleep, only to be re-awaken by the sound of Sam knocking on my door at 3:28 in the morning. Of course I was surprised to see him up at such an hour, but I opened the door nevertheless. Despite the curiosity I had for the pillow clutched in his hands, I let him in without a word, but as soon as I closed the door, he latched onto me and refused to let go._

_I had led him to the bed, and sat down beside him as he put his pillow on my lap and looked at me for permission. I smiled at him, moving back so I was against the wall, I patted the pillow in my lap, and he laid down immediately. It wasn't for a few minutes that I heard his soft, hurtful crying, and I could feel my heart breaking for him. I looked down to find him avoiding my gaze, turned away from me and staring at my closed closet doors as tears fell uncontrolablly from the corners of his eyes._

_I sighed, reaching down and stroking the soft orange hair splayed over the pillow in my lap while quietly shushing him, until he was only hiccupping softly. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from breaking down at the sight of his tears, and it wasn't until he had finally fallen asleep that I felt I could actually breathe again._

_He finally turned to me and gazed up at me with redden, but still beautifully blue eyes, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry, Karu-chan..." he mumbled, and I smiled down at him, still storking his soft hair. I loved doing this, stroking his orange hair, and he loved sleeping in my lap, so I guess we had both won._

_"It's okay, Sam. I understand, and I promise that I won't every lie to you again! Okay?" I saw him nod, before his eyes began to droop, and he eventually fell asleep. It was then that I pulled the blanket over him and watched him sleep, glad that he could at least escape the life we were forced to live to his dreams, unlike me..._

I looked at my hands, almost wanting to leave school early, just to see him, when I realized that I wasn't even in my English class anymore. I blinked, looking to my left to see Jyuun scribbling something in (or on) her health notebook.

* * *

Fuji chuckled, it was amazing, truely amazing. Never in his life had he ever expected anyone to be able to act as normally as Hikaru did while still lost in their thoughts. How she managed to get up, and leave just as the bell rang for the next period was amazing, and the fact that she had also stopped at her locker, exchanged books and still made it to her health class on time was unexplicible, but it was even moreso bothersome. What could possibly have her this pre-occupied? He didn't have the slightest clue, he just hoped it didn't have anything to do with Atobe.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" I blinked, and looked up at the source of the voice to find Jyuun standing there with a troubled expression as she waved her hand in front of my face. I then looked down and found us sitting at a different table, away from the boys' table, before returning my gaze to her and nodding.

"Yeah, sorry. Rough night, but don't worry about it, I'll be fine." I replied, and she gave me a strange look, but decided to keep quiet and instead sighed.

"Whatever you say, but just so you know, you can talk to me about it, okay?" she gave me a serious look, and I smiled before nodding, and she continued. "For starters... if you're not going to eat that..." she leaned towards my onigiri with her chopsticks, and I laughed, batting the wooden sticks away with my own. She pouted, and I scooped the treat up and popped the remains in my mouth, before sticking out my tongue.

* * *

Okay, now I have to say, this many be the most boring study hall in my life. Stuck in the library wasn't the problem, but the fact that I wasn't the most fluent reader of the Japanese language rendered me love for books useless. Aside from that, I had already finished all my work with over half the period to spare.

I grumbled, opening my bag and seraching for a book (in English) to read, when i noticed that my phone screen was blinking with several missed messages; 1 voicemail, and 4 missed calls.

I sighed, extracting the device and opening the voicemail, when my phone began to vibrate, and I answered the call reluctantly.

_"What the #!*% ? Why didn't you pick up your phone the first time?"_ Sighing, I began massaging my temples in pretense for the oncoming migrain I'd have by the end of this conversation.

"atobe," I replied flatly, "I'm at _school_."

_"But don't you have study hall?"_ I blinked, _'how the heck did he even know that?'_

"Yes, but- wait, how do you even know that?" I asked, hearing him chuckling in the background.

_"Almost every third year has a ninth period study hall, my love."_ Deciding to ignore the last part of his sentence, I sighed, I still didn't know why he was even calling.

"Okay, but anyways, what do you want?" I asked with a huff, shifting my wait as I leaned against the wall; I had to leave my seat at the table because some of my classmates decided to be a little nosey.

_"To see you."_ I swallowed, trying not to over-think those three simple words and respond as normally as possible to not award him the satisfaction of making me flustered.

"Excuse me?" I blurted, praying that I had only been imagining what he had said, or somehow misunderstood him because of some faulty phone connection.

_"I want to see you."_ My heart began to beat faster, and I cursed it inwardly, before I heard him continue. _"Right now. You have time, go to the school gates, I'll meet you there."_

"What? Why?" I asked, almost panicking, I couldn't leave school! Was he crazy!

_"We need to talk business."_ I sighed, 'Really? That was what this was all about? Business? Gees, maybe he really was an idiot...'

"Atobe... I'm a _student_, I have to go to class, I can't just leave during study hall. I'm sorry, but can't this just wait until I see you at the diner?" I asked with another sigh,

_"No..."_ I could vaguely hear the sounds of foot-falls in the background, behind his voice, along with the sound of a heavy door opening. Ironically, it seemed that the door to the library opened at the same time, but I ignored it, figuring it was just another student, or a teacher for the matter.

"And why not?" I asked, feeling like I was speaking to a child younger than Sam, when I felt a pair of hands on my waist. I froze, my eyes widening as I felt something rest on my shoulder and a warm breath against my neck.

"Because I'm already here..." My phone fell from my hand, landing with a heavy 'thud' on the library's carpetted floors and shutting itself, while I let out a sharp gasp at the sudden warmth his voice sent shooting through me; especially with him being this close to me. I felt him chuckle behind me, as his arms hugged me teasingly, and I lowered my head slightly, desperate to not let him see my blush-coated face. "Hey now, is that really how you treat you business partners?" he purred, his chin on my shoulder while he smirked.

Taking a deep breath, I struggled to keep myself composed as I turned to look at him, determined not to give him the satifaction he wanted. "Is this how you treat yours?" I asked, and he paused thoughtfully, before shrugging.

"Depends..." he replied softly, and I raised an eyebrow at him while he gave me a lop-sided, flirty grin.

"On what?" I could tell that he was waiting for me to slip up, say the wrong thing, and the position we were in was enough in itself to be used to exact his revenge if I won the verbal battle we were engaged in.

"The kind of business, of course." he grinned this time, and before I could retort, he continued, "And did I mention how it's almost not fair how some commoners manage to smell good without the assistance of expensive fragrances? Because it isn't." I looked at him strangely, before laughing at the complete irrelevance of the comment compared to the situation.

"That's because we work hard to keep up our appearances more than you and all of your perfumes and colognes. We can't afford half of your things, so we take more care of what we _do_ have." I replied, giggling that strangeness of the conversation, before looking down at the arms wrapped around my waist, and sighing as i looked back at him. "You're never going to let go, are you?" I asked, and he shook his head, his light brown hair tickling the side of my face with every time he shook his head.

"Nope, but I really do want to talk to you." he replied more seriously, the playfulness in his voice disappearing as he straightened up slightly, and took his chin off my shoulder.

"About what?" I asked, looking over my shoulder, before feeling him turn me around, and I was looking up at him. He looked down at me, and then past me, scanning the library, ignoring the stares we were receiving, much to my dislike, but it was inevitable, he wasn't going to let go of me anytime soon, so I would have to bear through it.

"Come on." Before I could ask again, I felt his hands leave my waist, and he took hold of my hand, pulling me deeper into the library. Snatching my bag, I followed after him into the tall rows of books, specially into the poetry section, a section most seemed to avoid, not that I'd blame them.

He eventually stopped, but failed to remember he was still holding my hand, before turning to face me and sigh, running his free hand through his hair in an exasperated fashion. I blinked, obviously there was something bugging him, and even though I had just met him, I couldn't help being even the slightest bit concerned. Seeing he couldn't seem to stop fussing with his hair and not really aware that he was doing so, I reached up with my free hand, and carefully took his hand and pulled it away from his messy hair, squeezing it gently as I looked at him and gave him a half-hearted smile.

"What's wrong? I know I just met you, but you don't seem like the kind of person to act like this very often; is it about the diner?" I looked up at his sharp gray eyes, and saw them soften slightly as he nodded slightly. "What happened?" He sighed, and I raised an eyebrow curiously.

"We still need the deeds to the place, and we can't contact the previous owners, and their enheiratances will be returning this weekend, and by then the establishment will be their's and there won't be anything we can do about it. I'm sorry." His eyes moved from mine to look at the floor past my shoulder, and my eyes narrowed.

"But there has to be something we can do. I mean, have you asked the mayor or something?" I asked, and he looked at me strangely.

"Why would have to?" he asked, and I sighed.

"For every offical establishment, the local government court house, or legal office is required to receive a copy of every document that pertains to the establishment. Meaning..." I looked at him expectantly, and his eyes lit up as he came to the same realization.

"If we can get a hold of the copied deed, we pay it out, and then the property will belong to us!" I laughed at the sight of his excited smile, and I nodded.

"Exactly, we can go after school, instead of going to get paint, okay?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Now what's the problem?"

"Nothing, it's just it'd be easier to get both done today, work out the lay out and start painting tomorrow once we already have all the equipment, we'll have more time." he replied with a shrug and I sighed.

"True, but how are we even going to be able to do that? I have to back here to pick up Sam around five o'clock. It takes me about ten minutes tops to walk to the diner from school, and then I don't even know where the court house here is, and the process takes some times, and getting the paint shouldn't be hard, but getting back here in enough time might be." I sighed, and he chuckled, his free hand resting on the top of my head as he leaned down to look me in the eye and leave only about an inch or two between us.

"The answer is _simple_, I'll pick you up from school, it'll work, don't worry about it, 'kay?" His breath was warm, and I hadn't noticed the close proximatity between us until the fingertips of his free hand brushed my cheek and I was just about to step away when the last person i would have ever expected appeared, once again, at the worst time possible, and this time I didn't have an easy escape to run to.

"Hikaru, what are you- ATOBE?" I froze, as did Keigo, and we both directed our attention to the end of the row, both with different reactions. Mine was a mixture of horror and shock, considering the current position we were in, while Keigo's was a smirk or arrogance, and I swallowed, unsure of what was going to happen next. I was sure of one thing however:

This was not going to end well...

Man am I really starting to hate surprises...

* * *

**Okay, can anyone guess who it was? tell me in a review, and what do you think'll happen next? what do you WANT to happen next?**

**By the way, fair warning for the story, Atobe goes in and out of character, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love!**

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**sixteen more words and it'll be exactly 3,000! By the way! I want reviews!**


	13. My Cousin

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirteen: My Cousin

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Sh-Shusuke!" I blurted, my cheeks gradually growing pink," Wh-What are you doing here?" I asked (stupid question I know, but come on! It's not my fault he keeps popping up out of nowhere!).

He gave me a strange look before directing his attention back to Keigo with a sharp glare, one that Keigo responded to with a smirk.

"Ahhh... Fuji, how nice of you to join us so unexpectedly!" I swallowed uneasily, before elbowing Keigo in the side for being so hostile, and then shooting Shusuke a sharp look; he sighed, and looked back at Keigo as calmly as he muster.

"It's good to see you too, Atobe; but if I may ask, why are you here?" he asked, and Keigo smirked, finally stepping away from me, only to put his arm around my shoulders. I shot him a look over my shoulder and he simply grinned in return.

"Well, thanks to your little interruption the other day, Ore-sama has been forced to take...unconventional means in order to speak to Karu-chan about our business." he replied, and I sighed.

"Try a cell phone." he replied simply, shooting me a slightly disapproving look, and I lowered my head. "Besides, you should know, this is not your school, Atobe, I don't think you're very welcomed here." he growled, and I suddenly felt very unwelcomed as well.

"Oh, I've seemed to notice, but perhaps, if you decided to stop interferring, I wouldn't have to come, isn't that correct, Karu-chan?" All eyes were on me, and I honestly didn't think I'd be able to speak if I tried. Raising my head to look at Shusuke, I saw something flash in his open blue eyes, something I had never seen before, but I didn't feel like sticking around to find out either.

Pushing Keigo's arm off my shoulders, I shifted my bag back onto my shoulder and walked away from them as quickly as possible. Ignoring their protests and shoving the library doors open, I stormed blinding down the hall, just to get away. I eventually found myself standing in the doorway of the music room, watching as someone carefully sat down at the grand piano, and began to play Prelude in A minor, op. 28, no. 2 by Frederic Chopin.

Long legs and fingers, perfect posture, thin wire-framed glasses, sharp hazel eyes, and light brown hair with bangs that covered the left side of his face. I stood in silence, amazed by the fluidy and perciseness of his playing, careful not to disturb him and ruin the calm, fragile, ambience that gave me the relaxation I needed more than anything.

When he stopped, I let out a sigh, accidentally catching his attention, and he looked at me sharply. I froze, as did he, standing a mere five feet from each other as we came to a realization. My mouth opened slightly, and I blinked before strainghtening up and pushing myself off the doorframe and looking up at him as he came closer.

* * *

"Atobe, I thought we settled this already." Fuji growled. He had seen the look on Hikaru's face, it seemed torn, and he suddenly knew why she was so troubled earlier, and he wasn't happy about it. "Now, look what you've done."

"Me? Ore-sama has done nothing wrong!" Atobe countered, and the hair on Fuji's neck bristled as he clenhed his fists at his sides.

"This is her _school_ Atobe! The fact that you came in and pulled her aside, even it is just a study hall period, isn't something she needs, especially not as a new student. I don't know what business you have with her, and even though it may be none of my business, she's a friend, and when she's being troubled by something, I believe I deserve to know what it is." he replied coldly, and Atobe sneered.

"If she's being troubled, it has nothing to do with me, Fuji. However, I do have a feeling about what it may be, though it is her own business to tell you, not mine. So, don't come accusing me without knowing the truth. My advice would be to ask her yourself, because it isn't my business, I just caught in the middle of it." he hissed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I should be going, before I get in trouble for not being back in time."

Fuji watched coldly as Atobe passed him without another word.

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in America." He said, and I gave a half-hearted smile.

"It's...complicated, but I'm here anyways." I said with a shrug, and he chuckled, patting my head before putting his arm around me and pulling me inside the room. To my surprise, there was someone else there, and he squeezed my shoulder slightly and I smiled slightly.

"Tezuka... who is this?" I stiffened, '_Tezuka, how could I have been so oblivious! It was his last name!'_ I glanced up at him and sighed, before turning to face the teacher who sat in the back of the room.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, this is my cousin, Kathryn Hikaru."

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh... Mwahahaha! Yeah, i know you guys weren't expecting it! But that was the point! Hahaha! I'm so evil! Let's see how this turns out! I wonder... Any ideas?**

**By the way, fair warning for the story, Atobe goes in and out of character, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love!**

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**sixteen more words and it'll be exactly 3,000! By the way! I want reviews!**


	14. Too Many Questions

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Fourteen: Too Many Questions

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Kunimitsu!" I whined, while he ruffled my hair. For the past several minutes I was sitting in the Music Room with my older cousin, and the school's Boys' Tennis Club.

"I'm not going to lie if that's what you want." he replied, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"No, but was it even necessary?" I complained and he chuckled, as did Ryuzaki-sensei, and I sighed.

"Well, I think I'll leave the two of you go, it seems you both have much to catch up on." I watched Ryuzaki-sensei stand, and she turned to me, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kathryn, I hope I'll see you around more often." I smiled, and with that we watched her leave, and I looked at my cousin, who immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Ack! Mitsu! Not fair! Mercy!" I laughed, as he picked me up and spun me around. Yes, I know he normally isn't that expressive, but considering we were born only a few days apart, and our parents were related, we were closer to twins than cousins. On top of that, we hadn't seen each other in eight years, what did you expect, a simply 'hi' would have just been disappointing.

"I haven't seen you since we were six, Hikaru, what do you expect? I'm not make of stone, you know." he teased, and I rolled my eyes, pushing him gently. "Besides, you're my cousin, I have to protect you, which means being around you more, so get used to it."

"You hugging me?"

"No, me being around, silly." he patted my head, and I pouted again. He always made me feel childish, I couldn't help it!

"Fine, you win, but please, I don't need to be keeping track of you too, I'm already stuck with two other idiots fighting each other..." I sighed, and he suddenly became serious, and I froze at what i had accidentally said. Yet another thing about my cousin; he was always able to make me spill about things I didn't want to talk about.

"What? Who?" he asked suddenly, and I hung my head. When i didn't answer, he lifted my chin, and looked at me sternly, "Hikaru, answer me."

"Atobe and Fuji..." I mumbled, and his eyes narrowed.

"What? Speak up." he asked, and I took a deep breath, before looking up and meeting his gaze.

"Atobe and Fuji..." I said firmly, and he stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

"Fuji? and... Atobe..." he muttered under his breath, and I reached out to tell him not to worry about it, but before I could the bell rang, and he stood up, taking my hand and leading me out into the hall and to our science class, were he forced me to sit down beside him, and drawing all the eyes in the room towards us, much to my discomfort.

I was about to stand up to sit somewhere else, when he grabbed my wrist and held me in place. I looked at him uneasily, and he shook his head.

"I'm not made at you, Hikaru." he said, and I sat back down, waiting for him to continue. "I just want to talk to you after school; the club doesn't have practice today, so I'll walk you and Sam home." he said confidently, and I swallowed. _'But I have to meet Keigo at the diner...'_

"Alright, but I'll have to make a call first, okay?" I replied, and he nodded before returning his attention to the lesson the teacher was teaching.

It still amazed me how he was able to control his emotions so well, on and off, I almost envied him for it. Looking at him through the corner of my eyes as I wrote down notes, I smiled slightly at how together he was, much better than I was, or ever would be for that matter.

The rest of the class period was as boring as the ones before it, but when the last ten minutes rolled around, things began to get interesting.

"I'll be back soon, I have to go to a meeting, are you going to be okay?" I looked at Kunimitsu, and nodded as he stood up. Patting my head, he walked out of the room, and that's when everything came crashing down; starting with the questions and shouts everyone was throwing around (namely at me).

"Go away, and leave the regulars alone, you have no business with them!"

"Yeah! Stop hogging them!"

"You're not good enough for them!"

"And why are you with Tezuka-sama?"

"You're new here and you're already causing trouble!"

"Leave them alone, everything was fine until you came around!"

"And is it reall true? Are you really dating Atobe?"

"What about Fuji? How can you be such a traitor?"

"So who is it that you're cheating on; Fuji, or Atobe?"

"Or Tezuka?"

"How dare you, #!*% !"

" #!*% !"

" #!*% !"

I looked frantically from one person to another, and then to the now-empty seat beside me, and I put my heads over my ears. I couldn't take it anymore, I just wanted to get away from it all, but when I tried to stand, more questions came even louder, until I fell back in my seat and hung my head.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"

The crowd around me shut up, and I looked up. I knew that voice, it was Kunimitsu's, he was back from his meeting and had come stroding straight over to me. Putting a hand on either of my shoulders as he stood me up from my chair, he glared at the students surrounding me, before putting his arm around me and squeezing my shoulder.

"She has done absolutely nothing wrong for any of you to be accusing her of such things, even moreso calling her such obscene things!" I could feel his hold on me tight, and I turned into it slightly, welcoming the comforting feeling it provided, " And before any rumors leave this room, my relationship with Hikaru is nothing to get worked up about; in fact, she's my cousin, nothing more, nothing less." he growled, and I could feel everyone's stares land on me, and I looked away to turn completely into his hold, wanting nothing but to escape the attention. A little attention was nothing, but going through this almost all day was not something I wanted o tget used to, nor did I feel comfortable in it any longer.

Much to my relief, the dismissal bell rang soon after and the crowd of students dispearsed, and Kunimitsu walked me to my locker, before we went to his and then began to the school gates.

Surprisingly enough, the lack of students watching us was slim, and I wasn't quite sure why, until we neared the gates, and I could sight of a sleek, silver convertable parked outside. I swallowed, suddenly knowing exactly who it was, and stopping before he could see me.

_#!*% it, Atobe... Don't you ever listen?_

* * *

**I love this! The suspense is building, and we're barely a quater through the story!**

**By the way, fair warning for the story, Atobe goes in and out of character, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love!**

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**


	15. Understanding, But Confused

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Fifteen: I'm Confused, but I Understand

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kunimitsu asked, noticing that I had stopped, and I sighed. "Hikaru..."

"There's something I need to tell you... and it involves Atobe..." I sighed, and he looked at me seriously, uneasily. "I didn't know until later today, that no one got along with him! Besides, yesterday I was walking around and I met him..." I glanced up, and he continued to watch as I continued.

"Where did you meet him?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I found this run-down diner, okay. I went inside, just to look around, and I overheard him and some business partners talking. They said that they wanted to tear it down and make a company building; Mitsu, you know me, I couldn't let them do it!

"So, I said so, and he said that he'd restore it if I helped manage it with him. We have to go to the court house later to sign the documents, and then we were going to get supplies to start painting, because the contractors finished the restorations... I told him not to pick me up, I said that it would only cause trouble, and apparently he decided not to listen..." I looked at him. He looked annoyed, but he gestured for me to continue.

"And today, he paid me a visit during Study Hall in the library, and Fuji found us. It's obvious that they don't like each other, so I left, the same thing happened yesterday. I don't want Shusuke to hate me, I really don't! And so far, Atobe hasn't done anything to hurt me, or even anger me; if anything, he's been helping me more than I could ever ask..." My cousin raised an eyebrow, and I hugged my elbows, looking around for anyone listening in, before hanging my head and continuing.

"It hasn't stopped... with my father..." I muttered, and his hands settled on my shoulders, "He promised to be home yesterday, for Sam and I, but he wasn't there. He no longer leaves money for us, so I had to take Sam to the store to buy food. On the way back home..." I took a deep breath, trying my best to stay calm as I re-lived the memory.

"We were cut off on the curb, Atobe pulled me out of the way before anything could happen, he was with a few friends when it happened, it wasn't planned. But, either way, I dropped the groceries, and Sam ended up yelling at me for lying to him, and pretending everything was okay. Atobe took me home after buying me what was lost, and when I got back, Sam had already put the pieces together..." I hung my head as my voice started to shake slightly.

"H-He knows our dad isn't coming back, that it's going to be hard, but he still wouldn't talk to me. He said he missed Washington, he missed his friends, and that he was sorry... I couldn't see him like that, Kunimitsu, I just couldn't! I stayed up so late last night, trying to calm him down when he finally decided to tell me everything." Looking at my cousin as my eyes began to tear up. "Mitsu, i saw him crying! Sam was crying. I didn't know what to do! And my dad isn't doing anything to help! I haven't even seen him since we arrived here!"

I couldn't take it anymore, and I dropped my head onto his shoulder, as his arms encircled my waist. I knew there wasn't anything he could say, and he knew it too, that's why he didn't speak, just stood there and let me cry silently on his shoulder.

"I just don't understand... all Atobe's ever done is be kind to me, he doesn't deserve getting yelled at by Shusuke..." I mumbled, "I understand if they don't get along, but I wish they could at least try when I'm around. When they fight, I feel like it's all my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Hikaru. You're right, Atobe isn't necessarily welcomed here, but Fuji can also be a bit protective about those he care for."

"What do you mean?"

"Put him and his younger brother's captain, Mizuki, in the same room some time, then you'll see. Although Yuuta, Fuji's brother, doesn't see it, Fuji cares about him a lot, and Mizuki has been manipulating Yuuta since he went to St. Rudolph. Let's just say it hasn't made Fuji too happy." I looked at my cousin, and nodded; I understood a little bit more now, _'but why would he be so protective when I just met him?'_

"Oh..." was all I said out loud, before feeling Mitsu's hands move from my waist to take my hand and lead me towards the school gates, straight to Atobe who gave him a hostile look.

I looked at my cousin, and he ruffled my hair, before kissing the top of my head and opening the door for me. "Call me when you're done; I'll pick up Sam and take him home to pack, okay?" I looked up at him and mouthed a 'thank you', before nodding. "Good, I'll see you later." he said, shutting the door, before giving Atobe a curt nod, and walking away.

As soon as he was out of sight, I felt Atobe's eyes on me, and I sighed preparing to explain, _'Here goes nothing.'_

* * *

**I love this! The suspense is building, and we're barely a quater through the story! tezuka is going to be fitting a big brother role in the story, so don't yell at me for making him a bit ooc! **

**By the way, another fair warning for the story, Atobe goes in and out of character, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love!**

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**


	16. Explanations

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Sixteen: Explanations

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Seems like someone has some explaining to do." I looked at Keigo; arms crossed, mouth set in a grim line, eyes hard, and he was curtly refusing to look at me.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked, and he shot me a harsh glare.

"How about telling me exactly _who_ you're involved with? It might be helpful, considering I first #!*% off Fuji, and then I see this performance with Tezuka! Who is it?" he hissed, and I blinked, _'Did he just ask me to tell him if and who I was dating?'_ I looked at him strangely, before sighing and running a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"If you're asking who I'm seeing, the answer would be no one." I replied half-humorously, earning a sharp glare from my partner.

"That's impossible." he said flatly, and I shook my head.

"Actually, it's very possible." I said, and he growled.

"Right, so Tezuka _kissing_ you on the head is nothing? Or holding your hand? Picking up Sam? And I saw him _hug_ you, and you're telling me it's nothing?" He blurted, and I nodded, "How?"

"Kunimitsu, is my _cousin_, Atobe. They don't have practice this afternoon, so he offered to pick Sam up from school, and take him home. He's basically the closest thing I have to an older sibling, we're really close, okay?" I replied sharply, watching as realization dawned on him, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry, then." he apologized, before turning his attention to the passing city beyond the window, and I turned mine back to my lap.

"I've been through worse, it's okay..." I mumbled, catching his attention, before looking back out the window, and continuing before he could speak, "We're here." I opened the door, and got out of the car myself, ignoring the cheaffer, and walked around the car to the steps of the courthouse.

I began to climb the steps when I found that Atobe wasn't following, and I turned around, looking down at him and smirking with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?" I asked, and he looked up apologetically, and I shook my head. Sighing, he walked up to stand beside me, and nodded to me.

"I really am sorry." he said, and I shook my head.

"It's fine, really, now come on." I took hold of his wrist and pulled him to keep pace with me as I walked up the steps.

As we walked up the steps, we caught eyes, but even though I tried to ignore them as much as I could, they annoyed me, and Atobe seemed to notice. Quickly falling into step with me, he covered my right side from the interuding eyes, and we quickly climbed the stairs faster, until we got into the lobby.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, as he chuckled, this time taking me by the wrist and leading me through the lobby to the receptionist.

"Just follow me." he replied, turning away to speak to the receptionist while I looked around the large, spacious room. Puffy, leather arm chairs, sleek, designed and tiled floors, pale peach walls littered with pictures of awards to politicans, and whatnot. She never liked government buildings, and she was starting to realize why. They were places for the rich to flaunt their wealth, and justice was often a cover-up for other plans. They were places for the honest and the decietful beyond measure, and always seemed restrictive and sufficating.

"Right this way, Mr. Atobe." I blinked, turning my attention back to the recptionist as she led Keigo and I into an elevator and pushed the button for a lower floor. I looked at Keigo out of the corner of my eye, and he smirked; removing his hand from wrist and instead putting it around me, he leaned over.

"Relax. I don't know what it is you have against, government buildings, but whatever it is, you'll be fine." he pulled away when the elevator 'ding'ed and the doors opened. I caught the receptionist glaring at me as she led us out of the elevator, but I simply ignored it and followed Keigo out.

She led us over to an empty desk, and she walked around it, and began flipping through some of the files, before handing a thin manila folder to Keigo. Releasing me, he took the file and opened it in his hands in front of us. I leaned over and looked over it with him, before raising an eyebrow, when he picked a pen off the desk. He then looked at the receptionist, and raised an eyebrow.

"It says here that of the original owners, not the inheiratants, but the actual owners were to return and lay claim to the establishment, even after we gain possession, they have the right to go to court over who it belongs to, is that actually possible?" he asked, looking at the woman, who shrugged.

"I suppose, the document is old, and hasn't been renewed, so I suppose so, but the owners haven't been around for a good while, you shouldn't have too much to worry about." she gave him a lazy look, and my eyes narrowed. Personally, I didn't like the idea of that happening, but I really wanted to make this diner possible...

"What do you think, Hikaru?" Atobe looked at me, and I looked over the paper a few more times, before taking the pen from his hand and putting the document down on the desk, and signing my name.

"I say we go for it, and if the original owners decided to come back and take back the establishment, I'll take them to court for it, what do you say?" I looked at him confidently, and he smirked, chuckling as he took back the pen and signed his name beside mine, before closing the file and handing it back to the receptionist.

"I'd say you're crazy, but I love the enthusiasm, Hikaru." he chuckled, handing the file off and looking at me with an amused expression.

"Why, thank you! I do try!" I chimed, before following the receptionist back to the elevator, and waiting quietly as each floor passed.

"Okay, aside from that fact, have you thought about the layout?" he asked, suddenly, turning his head to face me, as I watched the digital numbers move.

"Yep, I have the plans drawn out and in my bag, why did you have any ideas?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I'll show in the car if you'd like, do you have the blueprint of the diner?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, in my bag in the car, I'll show you later." he replied, and I nodded, as we reached the correct floor, and got out.

"Congratulations, you now own the establishment, good luck." The receptionist shot me a strange look, but I ignored her, and followed Keigo out and down the stairs, back to the car.

"So, trade?" he asked as we both pulled out our plans and the held them out to each other.

"How about we look at them together?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Sure, you first." he said, pulling me over to sit next to him as we spread the paper out on our laps.

"Okay, so my idea was to paint the walls of the dinner a neutral color, like a light beige or tan," he nodded, and I continued, " and so it doesn't turn out to boring, I though we could try splatter-painting panels." Keigo looked at me strangely, and I began to explain.

"It'll be like taking giant canvas, and painting them a layer of a base color, I'd say... a darker neutral color or something, and then take bolder colors, like blue, green, red, orange, colors like that, and basically throw it on the panel." He still looked confused.

"Throw?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Basically dip a paint brush in the paint and swing towrards the canvas, the excess paint hits it, and creates a random design that usually ends up pretty cool. And it's fun too." I replied, and he rubbed his chin.

"Is that why you told me to bring a change of old clothes?" he asked, and I nodded. "Fair enough." he said with a nod, and I smiled.

"Your turn." I said, watching as he pulled out the blueprints to the diner, and spread it out on our laps.

_'You know, this might not be too bad...'_

* * *

**I love this! The suspense is building, and we're barely a quater through the story! tezuka is going to be fitting a big brother role in the story, so don't yell at me for making him a bit ooc! **

**I can't wait to write the chapter where they start painting! It'l be full of complete fluff, and it'll take place on a saturday, so they have ALL day to annoy each other! Yay!**

**By the way, another fair warning for the story, Atobe goes in and out of character, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love!**

**Okay! Now I feel sad again, but hey! it has to be like this. You'll have to wait like two or three more chapters for more AtobexHikaru fluff, but when It comes it'll be ADOREABLE! Anyways, review, I want five to go on to the next chapter Love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**


	17. Meet My Dad

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Seventeen: Meet My Dad

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, come on, it's just paint." I laughed as we carried the paint out to the car, and Atobe scowled throughout the entire trip.

"But what if it leaks? My uniform will be ruined!" he whined, and I giggled.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" I asked and he scowled at me. "But it's true! You are, you're worse than Sam!"

"Not fair." he mumbled, and I laughed as we pulled up to the diner, and got out of the car to take the supplies inside, before going out to eat.

"Yes it is; if you're going to act like a child, than I'll try you like one." I replied, and he frowned.

"That's evil."

"That's justice."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is, and you know it." I replied, and he grumbled something to himself, meaning I won.

"Whatever, where do you want to eat?" I paused as I leaned against the doorframe, and thought.

"I don't know, surprise me; I haven't been here long enough to know any good places." I replied, and he chuckled, waving for the cheaffer to go, before taking me by the hand and leading me down the sidewalk.

"What time do you need to be home?" he asked suddenly, and I hesitated, pulling out my phone to look at the time; it was 4:15pm, and I shrugged.

"About five o'clock to five-thirty, why do you ask?"

"So your cousin doesn't kill me." he replied, looking around as we continued to walk, passing numerous couples out on evening strolls, and dates.

"Awwwe, I don't think Kunimitsu would go as far as _kill_ you. Shusuke might, but not Kunimitsu. Though, he might torture you _to_ death, if it helps any." I said, and he scoffed, pulling me a little closer as we approached a group of high schoolers drinking and smoking in front of a bar.

I covered my mouth and nose with my hand as best I could to avoid breathing in the stench, but I still did, and as soon as we were past them, I began coughing into my hand.

Keigo stopped, and held me by the shoulders, turning me to face him as I began coughing a little harder. "Hikaru?" he whispered, lifting my chin to look at him, as I covered my mouth and continued coughing. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, and grabbed his wrist with my free hand, before pulling us further from the smoke floating in the air.

"Hikaru! Hey, hold on, Hikaru!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop, "What's going on? Are you okay?" I looked up as my coughs lessened slightly, and saw concern in his eyes.

"...Can't...br-breathe..." I gasped, gesturing towards the smokers before coughing again. "...asthma..." I coughed again, and he pulled me into his chest, before carefully walking us a little further and sitting us down on a bench in the park.

"Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth, slowly." he said calmly, and I obeyed, my coughing gradually subsided, and I leaned onto his shoulder, closing my eyes as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, looking up at him as he nodded gently, reaching up and brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"You're welcome, but I wish I would have known sooner, or else I would have gone a different way." he mumbled, fingers still entangled with my loose hair, playing idlly with it, "You have soft hair, I almost envy it." he said softly, as if it were more a fact, rather than an opinion.

"_Almost?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and he smirked, twirling a strand of my hair around his indew finger, before looking around quietly.

"Almost." he finalized with a chuckle as he looked down at me and smiled slightly. "I believe there is used to be an ice cream stand around here somewhere." he offered slightly, and I giggled at the attempt.

"How about just taking me home and we can eat there?" I suggested, and he gave me a strange look.

"What about your brother?" he asked.

"Kunimitsu took him home to pack. I don't want Sam around if my father ever decides to come back..." I replied, and he sighed as we stood from the bench and began walking.

"But what'll happen to you? You're not going to stay there by yourself, are you?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Of course not! I'll go to live with Kunimitsu's family soon enough, but I have a few things I need at the house. I'm picking them up when we get there and I'll probably go tonight after we eat." I replied, and he paused thoughtfully, before answering.

"Then I'll go with you; I'll drop you off at your cousin's house and call the car to take me home." he replied, and I smiled slightly as he gently took my hand and we headed towards my house.

"Thank you." I mumbled, hanging my head slightly, I can't imagine how many times I've said that so far. Keigo must have been thinking the same thing, because he chuckled and gave my hand a small squeeze.

"You know, I don't think I've been thanked so many times in my life by the same person on the same day." he said, and I pouted as he continued, "So, _I_ should be thanking _you_, Kathryn Hikaru.' he said, nudging me slightly, and I laughed softly, my cheeks still slightly pink as we turned the corner to my house.

I opened the front gate and led him up the front steps to the front door. Digging in my pocket for my keys, I let go of Keigo's hand and slid the key into the dead bolt and then the into the door knob. I turned it until the locks clicked and I could pushed the door in, stumbling slightly, before opening it a little wider so he could follow me in as I yanked the key out of the door and shut it behind us.

"It's small." he said bluntly, and I rolled my eyes, leading him into the kitchen area as I took of my jacket and tossed it on one of the stools by the counter.

"Gee, thanks, I never noticed." I replied sarcastically, before going to the stairs and leaning over the railing as I added, "I'm going up to pack. There's some food in the refrigerator; if you need anything, just shout, 'kay?" I asked, seeing him nod, before darting up the stairs and into my dull bedroom.

I went straight to my closet, pulling out both my gray duffle bag, and my green suitcase. I opened the duffle bag first , before standing up and looing over my poor collection of clothing in the cupboard-sized closet; without further thought about it all, I pulled everything off their hangers. A few pairs of jeans, some dress slacks, shirts, and a dress or two, and I finished emptying out my closet by packing away a few pairs of shoes; I left out a pair of jeans and my black, track T-shirt, before moving to my dresser and taking my more... personal clothing out and tucking it under the others in the bag. All that was left were the few accessaries and momentos on top of my dresser, so I decided that now might have been the perfect time to change out of this annoying sailor-suit of a uniform, starting with these putred dress shoes.

Flopping down on my bed, I tugged off the black torture devices, and gently massaged my poor, aching feet; _'what ever happened to the innocent concept of nice sneakers?'_ I dropped the shoes into my green suitcase, and rolled the itchy, knee-high socks down my shin to my ankles, before carefully freeing my feet from their clutches, and tossing them into the duffle bag. As I straightened up, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and frowned (feeling a tad bit self-conscious all of a sudden), before flipping my messy hair out of my face and pinning it up with the help of a few bobby-pins. Admit it girls, they're saviors to us all.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Atobe sighed, sitting on the stool and fiddling with his phone as he waited for Hikaru. He was still hungry, and even though she had given him permission, he didn't feel comfortable going through the refrigerator.

Glancing at his phone once more, Atobe sighed again, before pushing himself off the stool and heading towards the stairs, when he heard the annoyed grumbles of Hikaru complaining about her 'stupid' school uniform. He chuckled, before continuing up the stairs and following the sound of her grumbling.

* * *

Have I mentioned that I hated my school's uniform? Well, if I haven't; I do. If I did, I'll say it again. I HATE THESE STUPID UNIFORMS! I mean, where's the respect; making girls wear these hideous, mint-green skirts that barely cover our thighs, and clingy sailor shirts that made our chests look bigger; it was digusting.

Wriggling out of the skirt that hung dangerously low on my hips, I watched the fabric hit the ground around my ankles with a soft 'phff', before stepping out of it. Grabbing the jeans I had set out earlier, I pulled them on, zipping the fly (yes, you can laugh,I know you want to), and buttoning the front, before peeling off the top of my uniform, and tossing it in the duffle bag with the rest of my clothes. I zipped the duffle bag shut and set it by the door, before going over to my dresser and packing everything but a few pictures into my suitcase.

Standing up again, I headed back over to the bed and pulled the loose, black T-shirt over my head, pulling the hem down to cover the wasit-band of my jeans. Grabbing my SAMBA's, and sitting down on the bed, I pulled each on with a slight jerk, before hopping to my feet, catching a glimpse of Keigo leaning outside the doorway. Smirking, I walked over and tapped his shoulder as I peeked out the door, into the hall.

* * *

He hadn't meant to see it, he really hadn't, but he did, and he had a struggle with himself to keep himself from staring. He had only been coming up to keep her company (or the other way around), when he saw her removing the top of her uniform to reveal gently tanned, cream-colored skin, and a simple black sports bra that hid her chest. Despite turning away almost immediately, Atobe hadn't escaped the sight of her perfectly sculpted torso of muscle, and well-toned arms.

_'Pity'_ he thought, _'The uniform hides such a beautiful form; she's in incredible shape... I can only fathom why...'_ he stopped himself suddenly, refusing to think any further into the matter of his companion's fitness. He had to stop thinking about it; he couldn't let this happen, not now, not yet, and most certainly not with Tezuka's couisn. Breathing out a silent sigh, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back to rest it back against the wall behind him.

He sighed, reaching up to ruffle his hair angrily, he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder, and he held his breath when he found Hikaru peeking out of her room with a small grin.

* * *

He jumped, spinning around to face me as I giggled at his reaction.

"Well then, someone's certainly jumpy." I teased as he sighed, running a hand through his hair in an exasperated fashion.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you ant; are you finished?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"Not yet, but I'm close; do you want to come in, or stay out here?" I asked, before turning back into my room with him following. I watched as he cautiously sat down on my bed, before turning back to what was left on my dresser. What I found made me pause, before I slowly picked it up and smiled. It was a picture of Sam and I with our parents standing outside the shop in Washington. It was taken four years before our mother died; I was nine, Sam was five, but the memories still ran deep.

I hadn't heard him get up, but i felt his hands rest on my shoulders, and I turned to face him. I looked up at him and smiled half-heartedly as I held the picture carefully in my hands; I saw him glance down briefly, and I felt a sad tug at my smile as I began to explain quietly.

"It was the day we had finally finished working on the shop back home in Washington." I mumbled, feeling myself turn towards the mirror as his grip on my shoulders tightened, and I continued, "I was nince, Sam was five, my dad still cared... and mom was still alive." I sighed, leaning back against him slightly.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled gently, but I spun in his grasp and shook my head when I cam to face him.

"Don't be sorry for me, please." I said, looking him in the eyes, before lowering my head to gaze at the picture of the smiling strangers in my hands. "She hated it when people sympathized for her, she said that it was a deceitful instinct of humanity to feel slight pain at first, but then nothing at all five mintues later." I whispered and he remained silent, gazing at the picture the picture I held between us. I looked up at him, forcing the tears back as I recalled what she had said to me before she died.

"She told me not to cry, you know that?" I said, looking up at him as tears came to the corners of my eyes unwillingly, "Right before she died, she told me not to cry, that she didn't want the last time she saw me, to be with me, a sad moment... So I didn't cry, not even at her funeral, or on her birthday, Mother's Day, not once have I cried for her since her death..." I blinked back my tears and took a deep breath in order to keep my voice from cracking as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"She's beautiful." he said, and i almost felt like hitting him for saying such a thing about my mom when I was on the brink of breaking down, but what he said next made me pause, and look up at him in surprise.

"Come again...?" I asked, my eyes large in surprise.

"You look just like her." he said, and I bit my lip as soon as it began to quiver, and I felt him gently take the picture frame from my white hands, and set it back on top of my dresser, before reaching up to touch my cheek, when I shook my head and pulled away, walking across the room as I fought back my tears. "Hikaru..." he sighed, as if about to speak, when I heard the distinctive sound of the front door opening, but not closing.

I froze, spinning around to tell him not to say anything, when I yelped at the closeness behind me I had found him at, but I quickly shook it off and covered his mouth with my hand before he could say a thing. He gave me a strange look, but I shook my head and slipped past him a quietly as possible, grabbing the picture off my dresser, and the old shoe box from under my bed, shoving them into my suitcase, before zipping it up and scanned the room for anything I had missed.

I grabbed the handle of my suitcase and reached for the duffle bag, but Keigo already had it slung over his shoulder, and I smiled thankfully, before leading him as quickly as possible into the hall. When we reached the stairs, I felt a larger hand slip into mine. I looked down as he squeezed it reassuringly, before glancing back up and swiftly leaning up to kiss his cheek. I then gave him hand a small tug, leading him down the stairs before he could even respond.

As we descended the stairss, I knew it would have only been a matter of time before he knew I was home; after all, I had left my jacket on the kitchen stool, and my school bag by the front door. I didn't notice it consciously, but my grip on Keigo's hand had tightened the second we reached the bottom of the stairs. I took a deep breath, sending him a quick, uneasy glance, before leading him towards the front door, caught at the entrance of the kitchen when he spoke my name.

"Kathryn?" At first it seemed curious, harmless, maybe he hadn't seen us yet, but no, he said it again and I heard the beats of expensively soled shoes approach us from behind. "Kathryn." no more innocence, only bitterness and pure spite coated his voice, making my blood boil as I squeezed Keigo's hand in fear, surprised when he squeezed back and gently turned us around, one hand carefully on my back.

"Ahh, darling, why didn't you answer me the first time?" my eyes narrowed and my lips curled back in a snarl.

"Hi Dad."

* * *

**OKAY! And so we meet the father! Imagine how Atobe feels? haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! ANd some major hikaruxatobe fluff approaching in 18 and 19. And big bro moments! I love this story!**

**Enjoy!**


	18. Going Home

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Eighteen: Going Home

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobewill be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly oocwith only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I could feel Keigo stiffen beside me and I stepped a little closer as his hand left mine, and came up to grip my shoulders, pulling me to his side protectively. I found the gesture sweet, but this wasn't the time for my fantasies as I saw my father's eyes narrow coldly towards Keigo, a look the younger boy returned.

Dressed in a cleaning pressed suit and black slacks, my father stood before us, looking incredibly unhappy. His dark brown hair was in unruly curls that could only compliment his handsome, angular face, and sharp, ocean blue eyes that were obviously the source of Sam's. He was tall, taller than Keigo, and the suit fit his clean-cut form nicely; I wasn't going to lie, my father was undoubtedly attractive, but his looks (and false gentlemanly polite and proper manners) were the example of which that were often deceitful.

His eyes then moved from Keigo and came to rest on the familiar duffel bag over his shoulder and the suitcase in my hand. I swallowed, putting my arm around his waist in an attempt to hide behind him; he chuckled at the attempt, glancing down briefly to smirk at me, or to reassure me, before turning back to watch my father. "It'll be okay, Hikaru. I'm here. I won't let you go, I'm here." he whispered gently, and I fisted some of his shirt anxiously, when _his _voice interrupted my slight feeling of safety behind Keigo.

"Well isn't that just precious, I hope you're planning on introducing me to this handsome gentleman," he said coolly, eyeing Keigo sharply. "The one who seems to think he can just walk out of here with my daughter without consulting me." he added, and I growled, ready to bite back when Keigo squeezed my shoulder and shook his head.

"It'll be okay, I promise, nothing bad is going to happen." he hissed, and I looked up at him, shaking my head desperately, hoping that he'd reconsider. He didn't. Instead, he removed his arm from around my shoulders and set my duffel bag down at my feet, carefully taking my school bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder with his, before leaning over my shoulder. "The moment I give you the signal, I want you run- as fast as you can- to the park we visited earlier-"

"But-" I started, only to have him put his finger over my lips and quietly shush me, before continuing.

"Shush... When you get there, I want you to wait for me; If I'm not there in half an hour, call the police, send them here, okay?" I looked up at him, wanting to shake my head, but he cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead. "Be careful." he whispered, stroking my bangs once more, before straightening up to face my father.

The sly smirk on my father's face widened as Keigo neared him, extending his hand more businessman-like than I had even imagined to be possible. I watched my father slap his hand into Keigo's and then pat his hand as they shook, smiling cruelly at me past his shoulder.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm-" I watched with dread as the scene unfolded before me, Keigo glancing back at me, before interrupting my father mid-sentence.

"I know exactly who you are." he growled, causing my father to hesitate. "Hikaru, I think it might be best if you go on ahead." Me heart stopped, and my feet were rooted to my spot, despite how badly I wanted to run. I saw him glare back at me, about to repeat himself when my father interrupted.

"How dare you! Kathryn, as your father, I demand you tell what is going on!" he shouted at me, and my last nerve snapped, as I finally let everything vent out.

"You are not my father!" I blurted, causing both men to stare at me as I continued. " My father was a kind, loving, family-oriented man who was respected and looked up to by his colleagues and friends; he was selfless, generous, gentle. We loved him; Sam, Michelle, mom, me, we all loved him!" I shouted, clenching my fists at my sides so hard that they began to shake, before I finally stopped, and stared coldly at him. "But my father is dead. He died the day mom was taken from us; the man living in his skin is nothing but a heartless monster. Therefore you have absolutely no right to call yourself my father."

I saw Keigo stare at me, but I didn't care, I needed to get this off my chest, and I didn't find any better way than to do it this way, right here, right now. The tears were still there, even if my eyes were bone-dry, stuck with the lump in my throat that was gradually making it harder to breathe.

"What a thing to say, sweetheart, but I don't think it matters how much you want to deny it; you, your brother, and even Michelle, are _all_my children, and I am your father." the last of my restrain to hit him broke with that comment, and I dropped my things and strode as calmly as possible to Keigo's side, before launching myself at him, only to have Keigo catch me before impact, holding me back before I could do anything. I struggled against his strong arms, as he pulled me into a hug against his chest, wanting -more than anything- to wipe the sick smile off my father's face.

"Hey, hey, stop it." he hissed against my ear, easily holding me off until I eventually stop struggling and growled against his chest. "There you go, it's okay." he said softly, gazing down at me when I lifted my head to meet his eyes, before turning back to cautiously face my father.

My eyes met his and Keigo'sarm tightened around me, when he began to speak. "I am your father, Kathryn, no matter what you say, and I know you know it too." he said confidently, and the hair on the back of my neck bristled as I answered.

"My father, " I growled, struggling against Keigoslightly, "was a _good_ man. **You** are _nothing _like him, so don't even put yourself in the same _sentence_as him, you #!*% ! He was loved, brave, kind; he was Sam's hero, just like mom had been mine!" I saw him hesitate, _'He didn't know?'_the thought shocked me, but I shook the feeling off and used the knowledge to my advantage. "Sam idolized him, but now, now he hates the stranger our _father_has become! You left us with after mom died, and Michelle walked out on us! I had to take two jobs; I quit track to take care of Sam and put food on the table! I have had to use my own money for the past year so Sam didn't have to go to bed hungry and ask what was happening!

"If you were _really_our father, you'd be home more often, you'd be there helping me take care of Sam, there on our birthdays... you'd be with us..." the pain in my voice was evident, but I didn't care any longer, he needed to know this, what he had done to us. "...instead of some classy hotel-room#!*% some sleazy#!*% you paid to have sex with!" My last sentence erased all expression from my father's face as I stopped struggling and leaned back against Keigofor some support. It felt good to finally be able to get this all off my chest, and I sighed in relief, resting my head back against Keigo'schest and closing my eyes, before continuing.

" #!*% it, Dad... ever since mom died, I've spent the past year and a half cleaning up your mistakes, and giving Sam a childhood that you robbed me of. All this time... I've been forced to give up _everything_; don't you get it? _**EVERYTHING**_. I barely have anything left that proves that I even _had _a childhood. And it was all to protect Sam from you, to keep him from hating you as much as I do; but he's smart, and it wasn't long after we came here that he figured it all out." I took pleasure in seeing the startled look on my father's face, I had caught him off guard. "He knows you don't care anymore, and he even told me that he knew you weren't going to come back, he knows that I've trying to shield him since mom died, and he's taking this harder than anyone.

"I know it sounds selfish, but... just leave us alone." I said it firmly, my eyes dry as my heart felt empty. "I don't ever want to see you again, and if you even go _near_Sam," I pulled away from Keigo, my eyes narrowing as I stood in front of him, " I will **_bury_**you." I had nothing left to say to him, I felt finished as I stood in front of him, no longer feeling anything towards the man I had once known. "If you're here, I'll be back throughout the week to get the rest of our things, but I refuse to allow us to live with you any longer." his eyes narrowed, and I frowned and took a step towards him dangerously, "If anything, you should be glad that I'm not pressing charges for child neglect and domestic battery, so consider yourself lucky, _Dad_." I growled, about to turn away, when I stopped at the sound of my name and turned around instinctively, regretting it immediately after.

I gasped, stumbling back slightly, as pain shot through my right cheek and my father held the switchblade in front of him, frowning at how my blood seemed to dirty it. I put my hand to my cheek as Keigo quickly caught me, steadying me quickly, before darting towards my father and slamming his elbow into his jaw after knocking the blade away, much to my relief. I caught the corner of his eyes, and he shouted for me to run, kicking the switchblade across the floor towards me.

At first I hesitated, but when he yelled again, I snatched my things, and sprinted out the door as fast as I could, praying that he'd be okay.

* * *

**Forenote! Anyone in for the pure awesomeness factor; go to youtube and search for "Warzone" by Framing Hanely. Play it and read on to pure epicness!**

* * *

The moment he heard Hikaru rush out the door, Atobe found no restraint in himself to hold back from wanting to hurt the man for everything he had put Hikaru and Sam through. So, without further ado, he gripped the man's collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Go ahead, do it, I know you want to, after everything I've done to Kathryn, I'm still her father, and what are you? Her boyfriend? A friend? Someone who doesn't have a clue what he's getting himself into?" Atobe's teeth ground in his mouth as he refrained from breaking the man's neck. "She's just like her mother, stubborn, strong, determined, and a #!*% -" that did it. Atobe, pulled the man away from the wall and threw him on top of the table, shaking the entire structure and causing glasses to shatter onto the floor.

"You know _nothing_!" he snarled, gripping the man's neck angrily. "Your daughter is admirable, strong, stubborn (yes), but she is also an incredible person. It's disgraceful to have you as her father, and Sam is just as great! You abandoned them! She saved them! You tore your own family apart! While she has been struggling to keep what's left of it together! I've seen her spend her own money for Sam! And she's even giving to a community she knows almost nothing about!" he shouted, slamming the older man's head down again.

"So tell me! Tell me how the #!*% you can say she's your daughter!" his breathing was ragged, and he was just about to lung down once again, when the other man kneed him in the stomach and grabbed hold of his throat, before throwing him into the wall. He then walked over to switchblade that laidon the floor by the front door.

"My daughter..." he started, gazing out the glass front door, before carefully closing it slightly, and making his way back over to Atobe as he rose back to his feet, "doesn't know what is best for her, she's so young and still far to naive and I believe you're becoming a very _bad _influence on her, just as her mother was." Atobe stared as the man turned the small knife, stained with Hikaru's blood, over in his hand carelessly, before raising his gaze to lock on Atobe.

"You're a monster." he hissed, backing away slightly as the man approached him, walking around the table to put space between them. However, when the man lept on top of the table with incredible ease, he laughed at the uneasy expression on Atobe's face.

"You didn't honestly think that Kathryn's mother was the only track-star in the family did you? That's where we met in collage to be exact! I was a hurdler, a freshman ace if I might say so myself, and she was faster than anything I had ever seen." he said softly for a moment, before laughing as Atobe darted around the table, towards the door.

The man shot off the table, and hurled several of the glasses towards Atobe as he ducked and snatched both his, and Hikaru's school bags, before heading towards the door. However, the glasses shattered in bits everywhere as they collided with walls, spraying pieces everywhere; despite his efforts to avoid being hit, shards of flying glass torn at his hands and parts of his face, before he had successfully made it out of the house. He didn't look back, only ran towards the park, wanting nothing more than to find Hikaru.

* * *

I had reached the park several minutes ago, and I was beginning to get worried, Keigo had yet to show up, and it scared me. I knew my father was violent, that much was clear, but I didn't want Keigo hurt because of a dispute between my father and I...

I shook my head, I couldn't be thinking about this, _'No...he's okay, he said everything would be okay. He's fine, I'm sure of it; dad wouldn't...no! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!'_I scolded myself mentally, better looking up for any signs of Keigo, but still found none. I frowned, bringing my knees up to my chest and staring at the ground as tears carefully came from my eyes, but I didn't even bother reaching up to wipe them away.

I didn't want to think about it, about Keigo being hurt, being hurt by my father, the man I thought I knew two years ago before my mom died...

"Hikaru!" I head shot up. _'Oh god no... not now! Please, not now!'_I begged mentally as I my blurry vision spotted a smudge of brunette in the distance approaching me, when it was suddenly interrupted.

"Tears and blood really don't fit you, you know that?" My head shot up at the sound of his voice, and a watery smile, despite the pain, broke out onto my face as I lept up from the bench and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as I could. He tensed up at first, but soon relaxed, hugging me tightly back as I discreetly looked past his shoulder to see that the figure had disappeared. I frowned, but began to rest my head on Keigo'sshoulder, when I remembered about the cut on my cheek, and tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled and he looked at me strangely.

"For what?" he asked, and I pointed to his shoulder, and he shook his head as he raised his hand to wipe away the blood on my cheek with his sleeve.

"But your jacket..." I protested, only to have him chuckle and shake his head.

"It'll be washed later, now hold still." I sighed, sitting patiently for him to finish wiping my cheek, when I finally got glimpse of the small cuts and scratches on his hands and cheeks. I gasped, and he ceased cleaning my cheek, thinking he had hurt me, and looked at me apologetically, but I shook my head as tears grew in the corners of my eyes.

"No... I mean... my father, he... he hurt you... didn't he?" I asked quietly, lowering my head as I turned it away from Keigo's gentle hand, before the tears trailed down my cheeks again, stinging my cheek. He sighed, reaching over and gently lifting my head, looking me in the eyes, before slipping his hand behind my neck and pulling me into his shoulder, wrapping his other arm around my waist as I cried softly into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry..."

"Then stop saying that; just like you, I hate it when people are guilty for things they didn't do." he growled, his hand on the back of my neck moving to stroke my hair, combing it with his fingers. "What happened has absolutely nothing to do with you, Hikaru." he reassured me, leaving my hair and lifting my chin with his finger as he held me against him, forcing me to look up at him shyly. "We men have our own means of dealing with things, and it was my choice to start a fight with your father, Hikaru; so, please don't feel bad about any of this." he whispered, his bent index finger gently stroking my unscathed cheek, as he leaned down.

"But-" I started, however, I stopped when his finger was followed by his hand, and I felt myself slowly lean upwards, towards him.

"It's not your fault, Hikaru... I can't let you be burdened by it, let me handle this, please?" he asked, almost pleadingly, as he came within a few inches of my face, and I nodded, raising my head and closing my eyes. I almost wanted this, more than anything at the moment, and I felt his breath wisk against my lips, before feeling the ghosts of his lips against mine, when my phone rang.

The sound seemed to bring him back to reality, and he pulled back, looking away as his hands withdrew from my waist, and I was forced to extract my phone from my pocket with a low growl. It was my cousin, and I flipped open the phone, but he had already left a message, and I sighed, flipping the device shut, and reaching out to take Keigo's hand, but he had already walked away to the bench.

I sighed, walking over and flopping down beside him, and raising a hand to turn his face towards me, frowning at the slightly annoyed and even disappointed expression on his face. However, the expression vanished quickly, replaced by a half-hearted smile, one in which I shook my head at.

"I'm guessing your cousin wants you back now?" he asked, about to stand up, when I caught his arm, holding him in place. "What's wrong?" he asked, and I hugged his arm childishly, causing him to chuckle.

"I just want to rest for a little, if that's alright with you?" I said softly, gazing up at him, and he smirked. Sliding his arm out of my grip, I collided with his side, as he pulled me into him, wrapping his arm around me once again. I laughed softly, curling my legs under me and folding my arms over my stomach, as I snuggled closer to him, closing my eyes gently, as the rhythmic beats of his heart calmed my racing thoughts. He seemed to find it very amusing, because I felt his chest rumble beneath my ear, but he said nothing, only rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Thank you." I mumbled, yawning cutely (unintentionally), as I slowly lifted my head, tilting it as I carefully rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"My pleasure, Hikaru." he purred, gently pressing his cheek to the top of my head, breathing slowly. "I'm sorry about your father... your brother, your mom, all of it..." he mumbled gently, and I opened my eyes, gazing carefully at the duffel bag under our feet. "Though, I finally know why you were so stubborn about the plan to tear down the diner..." he chuckled, and I gently raised my right hand to hit him softly, when he caught my wrist, held it in front of us. My attention shifted to our hands, as he gently let my hand slide through his grip until it fell perfectly in place in his, before entwining our fingers, and resting it on my lap, smiling softly.

I pouted, "Not fair..." I mumbled, feeling him chuckle again, before he spoke.

"You didn't let me finish." he countered, and I rolled my eyes, leaning my head against him again, waiting for him to continue.

"It's not only thoughtful, but it's also inspiring..." he said, and I blinked strangely. "...that you fought so stubbornly for an establishment that you had no ties to in any way possible." he said softly, squeezing my hand gently, making me smile. I opened my mouth to thank him for the compliment, when he continued. "Not to mention quite cute." he said with a grin.

I scowled mockingly, moving to get up, when he shot forward, his arm wrapping around my waist, and pulling me back down, into his lap. I yelped in surprise, firing a look of surprise at him, before blushing a bright red when I realized that I was sitting between his legs. I swallowed, placing my hands over his, thinking perhaps it was a mistake, when his head appeared on my shoulder, deminishing the possibility immediately. He grinned, and I scowled, sticking out my tongue, while he laughed.

"You're evil." I grumbled, looking away.

"And you're adorable." he chimed.

"Stop that!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

"Stop what?" I eyed his confused expression, before frowning.

"Stop _this_; stop it with all the random compliments! They're horrible pick-up lines, far too obvious if you ask me." I explained, and he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Why? I'm simply stating the facts, Karu-chan! No pick-up lines needed." he replied, and I scoffed.

"Liar."

"How so?" he challenged, while I scowled.

"You've been misinformed."

"Oh, really? And what makes you say that, Karu-chan? You don't have any skeletons in your closet, do you?" he taunted, and I smirked.

"You didn't know me when I was six."

"Should I look into it?"

"**NO!** Good gosh, no!"

"Hmmmm, interesting..."

"Keigo!" I froze, it slipped, I didn't mean for it to happen, it sort of just came out, and he got a funny look in his eyes, one I hadn't seen before, but when I was about to comment on it, he smirked, and I paled. _'Uh-oh, now what I done...?'_

"I think it's time to take you home, you're clearly not thinking straight; you could be developing PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), it could be serious." he said with a tone of mock-urgency, as he carefully lifted me to my feet, steadying me with a hand on my back, and handing me my suitcase and school bag. He then slung his own back and my duffel bag over his shoulder, before taking my hand, and leading me out of the park.

I was finally going home.

* * *

**OKAY! And so we meet the father! Imagine how Atobe feels? haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobefluff approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe?**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	19. No Guarentees

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Nineteen: No Guarentees

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobewill be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly oocwith only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

The walk from the park to Kunimitsu's was alittle longer than it was to mine, but the peaceful silence helped things settle down. I liked having Keigo with me, it made me feel safe; now, yes, being with Kunimitsu, and even Shusuke or the other regulars, made me feel safe too, but this was different.

I glanced at Keigo from the corner of my eyes and smiled slightly, before turning my attention to the sky. He was so sweet, accompanying me here and there, helping me with packing and splitting the managment over the diner with me. He was strong, but still sensitive; protecting me from my father, while apologizing for everything that's happened to Sam and I, and comforting me when I really needed it. Why did everyone hate him? I didn't understand it, and I really didn't want to, because he was different with me; kind, caring, strong, protective, comforting...safe.

It wasn't long before I realized that we had reached my cousin's house, and he was leading me to the front gate. I smiled, "Do you want to help me take these inside and then call your car?" I asked, watching him nod, before continuing up the front steps to the front door and knocking on the door.

We waited for a few moments, before the door opened to reveal a bed-raggled, and sleepy-looking Sam; I giggled as he blinked a few times, before shoving open the screen screen door, and letting us in, eyeing Keigo wearily. I laughed as soon as the ten-year-old launched himself onto my waist, hugging me as tightly as he could, before letting me go, and grabbing my hand. I stumbled slightly, when the boy darted towards the stairs, pulling me along, as well as Keigo, who was still holding my hand, and dragging us up the stairs and around the corner to a pale-blue colored room. I smiled, assuming the room was mine, and pulled Keigo inside, along with Sam, before dropping my things beside the double-sized bed and launching myself onto it, after kicking my shoes onto the floor.

Giggling, I looked up to see Sam grinning, obviously holding back his laughter at the sight of his older sister excited over a simple bed, and Keigo, who was watching me with a look of bemusement and bewilderment. I scowled at him, before patting the bed beside me, and having Sam immediately flop down beside me, and hug my waist, while Keigo remained by the doorway. I gave a half-hearted smile over my little brother's head, before mouthing, 'come on', as I stroked my brother's soft orange hair. At first, he was hesitant, but he eventually obliged, sitting down on my other side, and giving an awkward smile.

I knew this was hard for him, it was bad enough that Sam didn't favor him, but the fact that he was sitting in the bedroom of his rival's cousin, after helping her move out of her dad's old apartment was slightly unnerving. He was unwanted by everyone, but me, and I could only reach out and touch his shoulder with my free hand, as Sam drowsily snatched one of my pillows, and laid his head down in my lap, just like always.

I giggled at the actions of my little brother, stroking his head with my left hand, as I gently entwined the fingers of my right hand with Keigo's, giving his hand a reassuring sqeeze as we watched Sam drift off into sleep in my lap. I gazed down at my little brother, smiling at his irreplacable innocence, when I felt Keigo's hand leave mine, and brush my cheek gently, drawing my attention away from my brother. I had heard that he wasn't a fan of sharing and my only conclusion was that he was jealous of the attention I was giving Sam, and I could only laugh at his childish antics; he really _was_ as bad as Sam!

I looked at him, my brown eyes meeting the calm gray of his, as he slowly leaned forward, his nose brushing mine within a matter of seconds, but I gently pushed him away, shaking my head and pointing to the sleeping boy in my lap. 'What if he wakes up?' I mouthed, and he leaned back, scowling, just as my cousin poked his head in, smirking at the common sight of Sam asleep in my lap, and curtly pertending that Keigo was invisible.

"Not again, I see old habits die hard?" he chuckled, approaching us and kneeling down in front of Sam and I, removing a few pieces of hair that seemed to fall into my brother's mouth.

"I don't know, it's actually a habit I hope he keeps for a while..." I replied, gazing down at my brother, before looking back up at my cousin, and smirking.

"I'll put him to bed if you want to get something to eat downstairs; we just ate, and everything is in the refrigerator, just heat it up." he said, carefully stepping forward, carefully hooking one under Sam's knees, and slipping the other around his back, before standing up and lifting my brother off my lap. I watched as Kunimitsu carried my younger brother towards the door, stopping to look over his shoulder at Keigo. "Thank you for keeping her safe, Atobe. She means a lot to all of us, I appreciate it." I watched the exchange, a curt nod, returned by another one in return, before my cousin walkd out of the room, and my companion sighed, laying back on my bed and looking at me with desperate, pleading eyes.

"Hey, at least he acknowledged you." I offered, shrugging my shoulders, and moving to pick up my bag, when his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back onto the bed. I shot him a hesitant look, almost scared of what he was going to do, but he simply sighed again, and rested the back of his head in his hands. He looked troubled, and I leaned on my hand on the bed, reaching over and playing with his bangs as the hung over his forehead. "Oh, come on, what were you expecting? Your history isn't the best, but I know he's at least trying to civil with you, so the least you can do is offer him the same respect, Keigo." I sighed, fully aware that I had used his first name, and he carefully sat up, turning to face me curiously.

He pointed at me. "That's the second time you've used my given name today, I'm starting to wonder why." he said, and I smirked.

"It's the only way to get your full attention, but I'm being serious; Kunimitsu _is_ trying, you could at least to the same, if not for anything for yourself, than at least do it for me." I asked softly, and he paused, as if in thought, before looking up at me and leaned forwards, touching his lips to my cheek; when he pulled away, he smiled faintly, taking my hand in his and nodding.

"I'll try, but I can't really make any guarentees, Hikaru." he said softly, and I nodded. If this was the best I could get, than I'd settle for it, I didn't want him having to argue with everyone in my life, so at least he and Kunimitsu could try to get along.

"Thank you." I said, hugging him slightly, allowing him to wrap his arms around my waist, before carefully pulling away and standing up, holding out my hand for him. "Now, come on, I'm hungry."

* * *

**OKAY! And so we meet the father! Imagine how Atobe feels? haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobefluff approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe?**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	20. Where I Belong

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty: A Place Where I Belonged

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobewill be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner was quiet with the exception of Kunimitsu coming down to say 'good night'; so now we were sitting on the front porch, waiting for Keigo's ride to come. He still looked troubled, and I sighed, I knew he was uneasy being inside my cousin's house, just because of their conflicting history, but I hadn't known it ran this deep, and I almost felt bad for bringing him back.

I sighed, accidentally catching his attention; he looked at me, and I offered a half-smile, before leaning over and resting my cheek on his shoulder. He smirked slightly, wrapping an arm around my back, and pulling me closer, filling me with an unexpected warmth. I welcomed it nonetheless, and moved a little bit closer, hugging his waist loosely, while he chuckled.

"Cold?" he teased, and I shivered slightly, suddenly realizing just how cold it had gotten, before nodding shyly, hating to admit that he was right. i felt his arm leave me, and I lifted my head in confusion, only to feel his arm return a few seconds later, along with something warm and soft that now rested on my shoulders. I looked at him as he smiled softly, ruffing my hair gently, before replacing his arm around me.

Pouting, i shook my hair back into place, before scowling at him; he only laughed and pulled me closer. I smiled; sitting like this with him felt right, and I wanted to do it much more often.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this..." I mumbled against his shoulder, and he sighed, "Really. I am." I urged, but he only chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think I even care anymore?" My heart dropped as his cold grey eyes rested on me. "The fact that you showed up at that lot spelled trouble from the get-go; and when you argued about tearing it down, my initial thought was that you had _some_ sort of connection to it, so I decided to take the chance. I just hadn't expected to find out that you had such a dark past to go with it." he said softly, turning his head away for a brief moment, before looking back at me and sighing, "I mean, _no one_ is the that passionate about some beaten-up diner. I'm sorry, Hikaru, but you have to admit that it's a little strange." he said with a soft chuckle, and my mouth opened slightly. "So, do you honestly think any of it even matter anymore to me?" he asked, reaching up to stroke my cheek with the back of his hand, when I shot to my feet, pushing myself out of his arms and putting several feet of distance between us hastily. I saw him rise to his feet, and I whipped around, throwing his jacket at him as I turned back away, and hugged myself, refusing to talk to him as he approached me. He didn't understand what he was saying; his words, what he was saying, it hurt, but he didn't understand, he know what he was saying...

His hands rested on my shoulders and he turned me around, but I shook my head, pushing him away. "No, stop it, Keigo! I don't want to talk to you anymore... you don't get it..." I mumbled, trying to escape when he caught my wrist, and placed my hand on his chest, wrapping his other arm around the small of my back, holding me to him. I growled, but then paused, noticing the absence of his coat, and instead a rather serious and geniunely apologetic expression on his face, while his grey eyes were smoldered by a pained look of guilt. "Leave me alone..." I mumbled, hanging my head, looking away from his eyes, but not trying to move away.

"Hikaru... hey, come on... look at me... please..." he said gently, his free hand coming up to hold my cheek in his fingertips, before caressing it with his thumb. The notion was gentle, caring, and sincere, and I found myself raising my head with his hand; my brown eyes meeting the grey of his. "That's better...I don't like you being sad, Hikaru... it's not pretty..." he whispered, watching me glance away shyly, before continuing with a soft, relieved smile. "Are you going to let me explain now?"

"But you said you don't care! So if you don't care, why are you still here?" I wanted to sound angry, hurt, or at least threatening, but my voice only came out as a pitiful, almost pleading question that made me cringe at the sound of my own voice.

"I didn't mean it that way, Hikaru, I never meant to hurt you... I was trying to say that I don't care what _happens_ anymore; I want to be there for you, whenever and wherever you need me..." he said softly, and my head shot up to look at him with a slightly surprised expression, while he lowered his head onto my shoulder and gently burrowed his face into the side of my neck. I giggled at the gesture as his arms wrapped around me completely, holding me in a warm embrace, before he continued.

"I want to protect you, Hikaru..." he whispered gently, warm breath against my neck, "From your dad, from the world, from all of this... please, just let me do this..." he asked so softly, so gently that any anger I had left evaporated into thin air and I could only nod my head, before hugging him back.

"Thank you Keigo..." I whispered, my arms around his waist as he straightened up slightly and pressed his lips to my forehead, while I giggled softly at the feeling of his bangs tickling my face. He smirked at my soft amusement, before I reached up gently and twirled a few strands around my finger, making him smile as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're very welcome, Karu-chan." he purred, leaning a little closer hesitantly.

"You have soft hair; I almost envy it." I whispered as he caught my playful hand, and entwining our fingers carefully.

"'Almost'?" he teased, leaning down deliberatly as his bangs tickled my cheeks, making me giggled shyly.

"Al~~choo!" I turned my head away before sneezing, and almost immediately afterwards, I felt Keigo's hands disappear, along with his presence, leaving me alone. Looking up I saw Keigo walking back towards me, his jacket in his hands, and soon draped over my shoulders, despite my protests.

"But you'll be cold, I can't take this!" I argued, about to take off his jacket, when he shook his head.

"And you might catch a cold if you don't stay warm." he replied with a gentle chuckle, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm no different from you! What if-what are you doing?" my question changed mid-sentence, when he began to move out of my eye sight, and I turned to watch him, but stopped when his arms went around my waist and held me against him. "K-Keigo...?"

"There," he purred, his chin on my shoulder, "now we're both warm." he chimed, and I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over his and gazing up at the night sky. I could feel him watching me, but I ignored the sensation and took a deep breath, before sighing.

Opening my mouth, ready to speak, when the sound of a car drawing closer had me stop and abandon the attempt to instead crane my head back on his shoulder and gaze at him with a small smile. He smirked at the gesture, hugging me tighter, before relaxing and scowling as his car pulled up to the curb. Pouting in return, I moved to remove his jacket, but he shook his head, settling it back on my shoulders as he came to face me. I looked at him skeptically, but he smirked, brushing the hair of my face, and resting his forehead to mine.

"Keep it, you can give it back tomorrow." he said simply, and I nodded absently, "I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked, and I nodded again, about to turn away, when he cupped my unscarred cheek and leaned down, his lips pausing before mine, as if comtemplating, before passing up and instead kissing my forehead sweetly. I blushed, my hands still on his waist, while his were holding my chin up and the other held his bag in place on his shoulder.

"It's not like I'd be able to avoid you...even if I tried..." I mumbled, hearing him chuckle, before pulling away and running his fingers through my loose hair once more, and then turning away and walking to his car. I watched him get in, catching a glimpse of his smile falling at the sight of the other person waiting for him, but he still looked back and waved, saying that he'd call about setting up to paint later, before climbing in and closing the door.

* * *

He sighed; yes, he loved his time with Hikaru that day, but saying 'good-bye' almost made his stomach lurch, especially when he found his father waiting for him in the car (something that should be considered a very unpleasent surprise, even though he didn't get to spend much time with the man he called his father). He paused after shutting the door; this was not expected, and the fact that his father had -without a doubt- seen his obviously affectionate embrace with Hikaru, something that he had wanted to keep a secret, but obviously that was now impossible.

Sighing once again, he looked over to the older Atobe, awaiting a harshly-worded lecture, but instead received none. He blinked, watching his father carefully, before sighing again, opening his mouth to explain, when his father beat him to getting the first word on the matter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" That was the first thing that left his father's mouth, and Keigo froze, blinking as he registered what his father had just asked him. No anger, no spite, no pride, nothing... Just the slightest hint of curiosity, and even...hurt? His attention returned when his father asked the same question again, and Keigo paused. "Answer me, Keigo." he commanded, and the son sighed, running an exhausted hand through his hair, before answering hesitantly.

"It's not what you think..." he said softly, hanging his head as he fiddled with his thumbs, trying to find the right words to explain.

"Oh?" his father hissed venomously, leaning forward to glare harshly at his son. "Then what is it that I think, Keigo? What I see is you, and some..._commoner_ fratrenizing outside her residence! What exactly should I be thinking?" he snapped, and Keigo growled.

"She's more than some commoner, father!" he hissed, "And she has been through a lot, I was only being polite..." he mumbled, lying through his teeth, as he refrained from snapping at his father.

"Oh? So, such affection is considered being _polite_? I thought we discussed this! I cannot afford for you to do this!" he growled, and Keigo bit his tongue to keep from shouting at his father. The man didn't understand, all he ever cared about was business, and he was convinced that nothing else in the world mattered, not even his own childerns' happiness.

"I found her at the abandoned lot, she refused to allow me to tear it down, and insisted on having it restored." he grumbled, catching his father off-guard. "I took her up on the offer, and we've been working on it everyday afterschool since Monday." he growled, and his father's jaw dropped, but before he could speak, Keigo's phone went off, and both Atobe's froze.

Keigo withdrew his phone, and winced at the the ID on the phone, but before he could answer it, his father snatched the phone away and answered it as well.

"Hello?" he chimed sweetly and the voice on the other end replied hesitantly, while the younger Atobe looked-on nervously.

This was _not_ what he had wanted to happen.

* * *

After watching Keigo's car round the corner of the street, I went back inside, hugging Keigo's coat around my shoulders, breathing in the welcoming warmth of his scent once more, when I found my cousin sitting at the kitchen table with a knowing smirk (one that only widened at the sight of Keigo's jacket over my shoulders). I scowled at the smuggness of his smirk, before removing the jacket and folding it up in my lap.

"Anything I should know?" he asked slyly, and I stuck out my tongue, watching him take a leasurely sip of his jasmine tea, ignoring the notes he had been studying, before pouring me some and placing it in front of me.

"Depends... what all did you see?" I asked in return, taking a sip of the tea, eyeing him curiously.

"I'm not completely sure actaully..." he said thoughtfully, and I rolled my eyes, "I'm being serious, but what I _did_ see was what looked like my cousin and my 'rival' growing feelings for each other. I'm certainly curious, if that's what you're asking, and frankly, from my perspective, he _does_ treat you well, and that's all that I'll ask of him..." he said simply, smiling softly as he watched the one on my face grow slightly, before I darted around the table and tackled him in a hug.

"So you approve...?" I asked, and he nodded with a sigh, and I grinned, kissing his cheek happily, before hopping up and going upstairs to call Keigo about the set-up to paint the diner, even if he said that he'd call me.

I stoppped at the bottom of the stairs, my hand on the railing as I looked over my shoulder and gave my cousin a gratifying smile. "And Kunimitsu..." I called, causing him to look up from his tea and notes. "Thanks..."

He smiled, nodding, and I beamed.

I liked this feeling, for the first time in a long time, I finally felt like I actually belonged somewhere, and it felt great!

* * *

**OKAY! And so we meet the father! Imagine how Atobe feels? haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobefluff approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe?**

**Take the poll on my profile! PLease, I only have two votes!**

**And I need ideas for fujixhikaru events during school! Thanks!**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	21. His Father

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-One: The _Other_ Father

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

After darting upstairs, I flopped onto my bed, and withdrew my phone from my school bag, staring at the screen and contemplating. He said that _he'd_ call, but I really wanted to talk to him... oh well. I flipped open the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

"Hello?" Atobe glared at his dad, but the older man grinned evilly.

_"Ahhh... you sound different over the phone..."_ the other end replied, and his father grinned even more, causing the younger Atobe to squirm slightly.

"I suppose that's the wonders of technology, my love." the older Atobe chimed happily, enjoying the unease of his son.

_"Um, okay? Anyways... about earlier...?"_ the voice began, but before they could continue, The older Atobe sighed dramatically.

"Darling, there's nothing to worry about, what happened was a mistake, and it shouldn't have even occurred in such a public place." his father answered, and Keigo winced at the sweet sounding ring in his father's voice.

_"You're right, and I'm sorry..."_ his father cut the other end off again, and Keigo swallowed, he was really, _really_ hoping Hikaru could recognize that it wasn't really him.

"I accept your apology, sweetheart. Maybe we should just keep our distance for a little while until things start to settle down?" his father suggested, and Keigo's eyes grew, and the son lunged for the phone, but instead he the seat on the other side of the limo, before being thrown onto the floor when the car stopped.

_"Maybe we should...but what was that noise, and are you feeling okay? You're acting a little weird..."_ the other end asked, and the older Atobe refrained from growling...

"Look, stop being so nosy, okay?" Keigo sat wide-eyed, terrified to imagine what would happen if his father continued talking to Hikaru. "I was trying to be polite, but I think I might as well get it out now! I never want to see your commoner likes ever again! I hate you, and everything that has happened between us has been out of my sympathy, but you're just a street rat that is trying to dine with civilized people. I don't ever want to see you again." He couldn't do anything, and just sat and watched his father spit at Hikaru through the phone, and he felt horrible. _'I said that I'd protect her... #!*% it!'_

_"Uhhhh...what exactly are you saying? I don't understand, why are you telling me this?"_ This time the older Atobe did growl, and Keigo hung his head.

"Because I want you to go to #!*% , commoner #!*% . And stay the #!*% away from my son! He doesn't need you interferring in our lives, besides..." Keigo's father looked at him with another evil grin, and Keigo paled, shaking his head desperately. "He's about to be engaged to a very wonderful young lady."

The other line went silent for a few seconds, and the older Atobe laughed victoriously, handing his son back the phone and leaving the car. "It's for you." he said, laughing as he watched the boy hesitantly take the phone and collapse onto the sidewalk, holding his head in one hand as he held his phone to his ear in the other.

"Hikaru, I-" he started, but the response shut him up.

_"Atobe..."_ Keigo's eyes widened, and his head shot up, and he almost shouted in relief, but instead attempted to wince in order to keep up a fascade for his father to think it was still Hikaru as they entered the house, and Keigo was home-free (literally), and ran up to his room, shutting the door and sighing in relief.

_"WHAT THE #!*% ? Do you really think that about Hikaru?"_ Keigo groaned, running a hand through his hair in irritation.

"No..." he sighed, sitting up and shaking his head. "No, I could never say that about you, Hikaru..." he said, and the other line scoffed.

_"Don't act stupid, Atobe, you it's me-"_ Keigo cut the other person off, aware of the fact that his father was outside the door listening in.

"Shhhh...shhhh... it's okay... Please, stop crying...Hikaru..." He hated saying to the other person, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "You shouldn't listen to my father... please... I would never say that to you, ever... " Keigo said, and thankfully the other person caught on and played along.

_"Put the phone on speaker, I had an idea."_ Keigo obeyed, setting the phone to speaker, while the other end began yelling in a high-pitched, girly voice. _"Keigo Atobe, I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! How could you do this to me? Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? At all?"_ Keigo jumped back in surprise, silently applauding the other's acting skills as he heard his father's footsteps retreat. _"I-"_

"You can stop now." he said flatly, and the other end stopping, and becoming serious once again as Keigo took the phone off speaker and held it back up to his ear. "Thanks."

_"You're welcome, but I do have one question."_ they said, and Keigo paused, dreading the upcoming question, because he knew exactly what it'd be. _"Are you really about to be engaged?"_

He sighed, shaking his head in aggrivation, before laying down on his back, and groaning, covering his face with his hands.

_"Atobe, I want an answer."_ Keigo bit his lip, before answering hesitantly.

"Yeah..." he admitted ruefully, "I am..."

* * *

I blinked, looking at the clock on my nightstand and sighing. It was about 8:30 when he left the house, and it was nearing on ten o'clock, but the line was still busy, and he hadn't called. Sighing, I flipped shut my phone and crawled into bed and closed my eyes. _'He can leave a message...'_

* * *

**I know, I know: WTF? right? haha, yep, it's true, Atobe's getting engaged, and Hikaru is clueless, but who is that he is talking to? anyone want to guess? get it right, and your review will count as two? Plus, I have a contest for anyone wanting more chapters!**

**read my other story: The Vibrations of String.**

**it's a tezukaxoc, but when you get far enough, i won't say how far, but you'll realize something that connects these two stories, it's both ironic, and witty!**

**Anyone who gets it right, can pick who they want to get Hikaru's first kiss in the story, and the scenario in which it happens! And how the other is effected by it! Or they get to make up their own character and I'll use them in my story as Atobe's fiance.**

**Your choice! I want reviews!**

* * *

But anyways...

**OKAY! haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobe fluff is approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe? or what will happen when Hikaru learns that Atobe's about to be engaged?**

**Take the poll on my profile for who gets Hikaru in the end! Please, I only have three votes!**

**And I need ideas for fujixhikaru events during school! Thanks!**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	22. Haircuts

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Haircuts and Cut Conversations

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a small yawn and a stretch of my stiff limbs, before rolling out of bed to get ready for school. Pulling on the damned sailor-suit, I shook my head of frazzed, unrully and annoying hair, before glancing at the clock. It was 6:01, and Kunimitsu said that we didn't need to leave until 7:00, so I had an hour to get ready...

I examined myself in the mirror of my bed room, glaring at the hair products on my dresser, before scurrying downstairs for a pair of scizzors, hopefully fast enough to avoid my cousin, but of course, he was already at the table making breakfast, and laughing. At me. I scowled, stomping past him with a huff, and snatching the scizzors off the counter and going back upstairs, causing him to put his food down and follow me with a worried expression.

"Hikaru, where are you going with those?" he asked, and I scowled at him, running to the bathroom, with him chasing me up the stairs. Even though his legs were longer, I was still faster, but we reached the landing almost in the same strides, but when Sam opened his door and came out half-asleep to see what all the noise was about, he blocked the way to the bathroom, and I smirked. On my toes I was fast and agile, but in the air I was unstoppable, so the only logical thing I could do to get away from my cousin was to spring over my brother, which I did with great ease. He was small, so springing off my toes was a sinch as I arched the front of my body over him, flipping forward and landing perfectly on my feet and running into the bathroom, shutting the door when my cousin got to the doorway. He hit the door with his fist, telling me to open the door, but I ignored him and held the scizzors up to my annoying hair.

However, I did pause, glancing at the hair that gave me my resemblence of my mother, before cutting, and watching as the hair fell to the floor. When I had finished, my hair looked choppily-cut, but I felt free, and shook my head as it swished around. Now, I could still pull it back in a pony tail if I wanted, but the longest it was was to the top of my collar bone, but no further. I smiled, I liked it's shorter look, but it needed a little finishing up before I could show my face in publice with the new haircut.

I then decided to ask Kunimitsu to help me, and I paused, looking down at the hair around my ankles. I bent down, sweeping up the freed, cut locks, and tied them together with a spare hair tie, before slipping them into a plastic bag and setting it on the counter. I then opened the door to find Kunimitsu leaning against the door frame, and raise an eyebrow at me, before his jaw dropped slightly, and he tried to keep from laughing.

"_Never_ cut your own hair again, Hikaru. _ever_." he advised, as I scowled, letting him in and handing him the scizzors.

"Oh, shut up, Mitsu. Just clean it up, and it'll be done, I'm donating the majority of it to charity for kids with cancer, to make wigs for them." I replied, waiting patiently as he evened out the slightly choppy haircut to make it look more presentable.

"That's very kind of you, but just consider yourself lucky that mother wasn't home, she'd be screaming at you for doing such a horrible job; you're lucky I know how to fix it." he replied, chuckling as I elbowed him and he accidentally cut my bangs in a diagnoal fashion, and we watched the hair fall on the floor. He froze, and I gaped, before he began scolding me about how dangerous my actions were, and if he would have cut me instead, while I began apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes, and feeling the sliced bangs, and giving them a thoughtful once-over before brushing my cousin's hands away from fixing it. "Don't, I kind of like it." I said, shaking my head and then running my fingers through the freshly cut hair. "I really like it." I happily, before twirling around and hugging him unexpectedly, which only resulted in getting scolded again for being so reckless.

"Hikaru!"

"Ahhh! I'm Sorry, I'm sorry!" I cried, running out of the bathroom, before my cousin _did_ cut me with scizzors.

* * *

Anyways, so here I sat, homeroom, with Shusuke nowhere to be seen, and Eiji chattering away like there was no tomorrw. I wasn't really listening to the energetic red-hair rather thinking about my cousin's amusing, and un-Kunimitsu-ish antics from this morning, after the haircutting incident:

_We were about to leave for school with Sam, when he pointed out the cut on my cheek, and I was forced to explain the unexpected encounter with my father, noticing how Sam's grip on my hand tightened considerably throughout the story. It was cute how he was so protective of me, but try as he might, he knew he couldn't always be by my side, and that he couldn't always be strong enough to do so either, so this was the least he could do. I smiled at him, before looking up at my cousin, who gave me a half-hearted smile, touching my cheek gently, before turning his attention back to the sidewalk._

_We walked in silence for a little bit longer, and he looked at me again, before stopping at the edge of a walkway and turning to face me as we waited for a chance to cross. He gave me a soft, gentle smile, leaning over and kissing my forehead, his free hand ruffling Sam's hair, before he spoke to me in a serious, yet cautious tone._

_"You're wearing his coat..." he said, and I blinked, looking down, before nodding gently._

_"Yeah, I cleaned it last night, and I was planning on giving it back to him later today, why? Is there something wrong with me wearing this?" I asked quietly, but he shook his head._

_"No, there shouldn't be. I just don't want to you get hurt, Hikaru. Atobe has skeletons in his closet, and I don't want you getting caught up in his troubles with his family. He's part of a very exclusive group of business families. However, I also want you to be happy, and if that's with Atobe, I'm willing set aside our differences, and I'll support it completely, but only if he treats you as well as you say; you've suffered from too much as is, you don't need a broken heart to go with it..." he had said, patting my head, before leading us across the street, and continued down the sidewalk._

_"Thank you, Kunimitsu..." I said softly, smiling as we approached the school gates, and said good-byes, leading me back to where I was now._

Coming back to reality, I found Eiji leaning down and waving his hand in front of my face. I jumped slightly, and he blinked, frowning slightly before putting his hand on my forehead, and shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, watching as he scratched his head, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the room, leading me to my first period class, where I found my cousin talking to someone familiar. I stopped Eiji, and we waited at the doorway, listening as he scolded the other person.

"This is getting ridiculous, Tezuka! How can you allow this? She's you're _cousin_, and you're letting her become his puppet?" The familiar voice was te one I recognized to belong to Shusuke, and he sounded upset, while my cousin sounded just tired and exhausted.

"Fuji, I'm no more pleased than you are about this, but it's what she wants, and I only want her to be happy, as should you." he replied, but Shusuke didn't let up.

"Happy? Tezuka, he'll take care of her for about a week, and then trash her like yesterday's breakfast; she'll be crushed, and you're willing to risk that because she'll be happy momentarily? Tezuka, he's a manipulative #!*% , you should know that better than anyone, how can you do this to her?" I knew that they were talking about me, and Keigo, but I wanted to hear what my cousin really thought about the matter.

"Because it's what she wants, besides, I've begun to have a change of heart about the situation." he said, and I heard Shusuke push the wall.

"HOW? #!*% it, Tezuka, the #!*% is supposed to be engaged by the end of this year, to some rich #!*% ! And yet you're going to let your cousin have her heart broken in two?" He snapped, and my heart stopped. _'What? no, that's impossible, he would have told me, right? But why would he? He had no reason to, I barely knew him... but why does this hurt so much, then?'_ I closed my eyes, hanging my head, slightly, as I listened him continued. " #!*% it, Tezuka... he's going to hurt her and you don't even care, he's a filthy #!*% , and you're supporting him... Don't you care-?" I had had enough, and shoved past the baffled expression on Eiji face, and into the room, storming straight to Shusuke, as tears clouded the corners of my eyes. "Hikar-"

_FWALP!_

I stood there, my eyes narrowed as I admired the bright red mark I left on his cheek.

"You, have absolutely no idea what you're saying, Shusuke..." I hissed, glaring at him, before shaking my head and turning away, hugging my elbows gently. "He's done absolutely nothing wrong to me, and here are... patrinizing him, when you don't even have the slightest clue of what he's done for me!" I snapped, turning to look at my cousin, who sighed, but nodded despite it all. "I'll be back." I mumbled, leaving the room with my bag over m shoulder.

* * *

Leaving the room, I stormed silently through the hall, and out to the school's koi pond, sitting down beside the edge of the water and extracting my phone from my bag. I flipped the little device open, and gazed at the contacts list, scrolling down to his name and contemplating on calling him. I didn't want to be a bother, or seem desperate, but I wanted to talk to him... I was scared, and he promised to protect me... so, it'd be okay, right?

Sighing, I took the chance, dialing the number and waiting as the call tone came through the receiver. I was surprised though, when he picked up after the second ring.

_"Hey, you tried calling last night, I'm sorry, I-"_ I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his lively voice, but I honestly wasn't in the mood to hear his apology, and sniffly softly, still trying to hold back the tears of guilt that I was feeling build up in my eyes.

"i-It's okay, you can t-tell me later..." I said softly, my voice wavering and his energetic tone faltered, replaced by one indicating concern.

_"Hikaru... are you alright?"_ he asked, and I shook my head, as my voice wavered a little more and I tried to settle down my soft hiccups.

"N-No... I'm not..." I mumbled, leaning forward, my elbow on my knees as I shielded my eyes from the bright sun and looked at the pond. "I just overheard my cousin and one of his closest friends arguing _because_ of me... Keigo, I hate it when people fight, it scares me, but there's nothing I could do! I don't know what do... God, I'm so helpless, it's pathetic!" I hung my head as I heard him 'hmmm' over the phone, before answering.

_"If you're talking about Fuji, then he's not going to let you out of his sight at school, Hikaru; I've seen how he acts around Yuuta and Mizuki, trust me. As for the fighting... he needs to learn for himself that I'd never do anything to hurt you intentionally. He's always been protective of his things, even the people he cares about, it's a little selfish if you ask me..."_ I sighed, only Keigo would say something like that to an upset girl...

"God, you're such an #!*% , Keigo..." I giggled softly, wiping a few stray tears away, before continuing, "but if it's not too much to ask... I'd appreciate it if you at least _tried_ to be nice to him, for my sake if anything..." I said softly, hearing him hesitate.

_"That **is** quite a bit that you're asking of me, Hikaru, but I'll make an attempt to try and be civil with him; for your sake..."_ I smiled at the sacrifice, giggling softly at how rueful he sounded despite it all.

"Thank you, Keigo..." I said, almost being able to see him smile slightly, before I added. "But I did have one question I wanted to ask you..."

_"Do you think it could wait until later, I have to go soon, I'm sorry."_ he said, and I sighed.

"Yeah, sure, it can wait." I mumbled, and he sighed.

_"Okay, I guess I'll see you later than."_ he said, and I nodded absently.

"Yeah, see you later."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

I sighed, flipping shut the phone, and wiping the rest of my tears away, before going back inside to face Shusuke. I was going explain everything, down to details, I just hoped he'd be able to understand.

* * *

**I know, I know: WTF? right? haha, yep, it's true, Atobe's getting engaged, and Hikaru is clueless, but who is that he is talking to? anyone want to guess? get it right, and your review will count as two? Plus, I have a contest for anyone wanting more chapters!**

**read my other story: The Vibrations of String.**

**it's a tezukaxoc, but when you get far enough, i won't say how far, but you'll realize something that connects these two stories, it's both ironic, and witty!**

**Anyone who gets it right, can pick who they want to get Hikaru's first kiss in the story, and the scenario in which it happens! And how the other is effected by it! Or they get to make up their own character and I'll use them in my story as Atobe's fiance.**

**Your choice! I want reviews!**

* * *

But anyways...

Yeah, I know, Hikaru's a bit more emotional and pathetic in this chapter, but you gotta pull some heart strings sometimes with this stuff, it leads things on.

**OKAY! haha, I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobe fluff is approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe? or what will happen when Hikaru learns that Atobe's about to be engaged?**

**Take the poll on my profile for who gets Hikaru in the end! Please, I only have three votes!**

**And I need ideas for fujixhikaru events during school! Thanks!**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	23. Trash and Apologies

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Talking Trash and Apologies

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

When I walked back inside, I found the halls emptier than had ever been before, and I felt more alone than I thought possible. As I neared the music room, I passed by a billboard stuck with zillions of colorful papers (seemingly the only lively thing in the empty hallway) and stopped. There were flyers all over the board for clubs and activities and sign-up sheets and records galore, but the thing that caught my eye was the poster off the to the side. Bright pink with bold black and green lettering that read:

**Annual Autumn Leaves Festival;**

**Seishun Academy Festival Grounds**

**4:00 to 10:00, Fireworks at 12:00**

**Academy Students and parents only!**

**Dancing, activities, crafts, and classroom project stalls!**

**Tickets will be sold at lunch, homeroom, and at the door by members of the Student Council!**

**Come! Join the fun! This Friday!**

I blinked, looking the poster over once more, before shrugging and continuing towards the music room. It sounded like it was going to be fun, and I sort of wanted to go, but I didn't know who I'd go with. It was for Academy students only, so Keigo was out of the question...

_'I'll ask Mitsu later._' I thought, entering the music room, where I found Shusuke sitting in one of the chairs in the back of the music room and cousin nowhere to be found. I sighed inwardly, he obviously didn't see me come in or he would have looked up from his glaring contest with his desk, but then again, I wasn't really in the mood to talk to him, so I shook my head slightly, and sat down in front of the grand piano, and paused to think of a song to play, when he spoke up.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt." I hesitated, not wanting to look at him as I listened to him, my fingers on the ebony keys of the lovely piano. "I didn't know..." I stiffened, did that mean he knew about my dad? Had Mitsu told him? "I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"You could have talked to me, you know. I would have understood if you had at least _tried_ to talk to me..." I said, gazing down at the keys absently. "If you really cared that much, you should have said something to me, before making such accusations."

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry, Hikaru, please understand that." he said as I heard his chair squeak as he straightened up. "I only wanted to protect you." My eyes widened at those words, and I turned my head away slightly.

The words Keigo had told me last night before leaving; he said that he wanted to protect me from the pain in my life, and yet... here was Shusuke... wanting to protect me from Keigo...

I didn't get it. Not one bit, because they were on opposing sides, wanting to do the same thing. It was almost ironic.

"Then stop looking at things so blindly, Shusuke." I said, ignoring the oxymoron, as I turned slightly, my eyes carefully meeting the sharp blue in his. "Stop assuming the worst, or even overreacting to everything..." I said, giving him an off-kiltered smile.

"I understand if the two of you don't get along, I really do. Kunimitsu doesn't necessarily approve of him yet, but at least he's trying to accept the fact that Keigo has done nothing but support me since I met him. If you don't like him, okay, but he promised me that he'd try to be civil with you; I only wish that you would do the same," I said softly, standing up and reaching down to grab my bag as the bell rang. "For my sake if not for anything else."

* * *

The walk to my second period math class felt strange, and it seemed as if everyone was watching me like I was some kind of alien. I didn't get it, nor did I really want to, I didn't care what they thought of me, it didn't matter, I was here to get away from my old life, running away I suppose, but I wanted to start a new one, however difficult it would be to so.

I sighed, running a hand through my short(er) hair, before stopping at my locker. Opening the metal contraption with great ease, I barely had time to step back as a pile of trash fell out, hitting both me and Jyuun, who had come over to walk with me to math (I found out that she was in a lot more of my classes than I thought). I blinked, shaking off the initial shock, before removing a banana peel that sat on my head and look at Jyuun.

She most certainly did not look pleased, even though she only got some trash on her shoes, she wasn't too happy with the people who seemed to think it was funny to try and embarrass me in the middle of the hallway. Or course, there were numerous people passing, who laughed, but others only look on in pity, and some in exasperation at the immaturity of the prank. The only one who was really noticeable was Jyuun, who was glaring at bystanders until they began to move along.

"Nothing to see here, move along folks!" She snapped, shooing the gathering crowds away, before turning back to face me with a sympathetic expression. "Oh, sweetie, that was so mean, and you're still new! Come on, I'll walk you to the nurse's office-" She gently took my wrist, and was about to pull me away, when I stopped, reaching into my locker and gently extracting Keigo's jacket. Originally, I had it neatly folded, and set on the shelf above my books, so it wouldn't get wrinkled, but now it was completely trashed, stained with something sticky, and littered with several hate notes on top of it.

I looked at the poor, abused jacket, before extracting some of the notes, and holding them up for both Jyuun and I to read:

_Go to #!*% traitor!_

_How could you fratrenize with your own cousin's enemy? #!*% !_

_Go home, #!*% ._

_Do everyone a favor and #!*% off._

Those were only a few of the notes, before Jyuun said, "Bloody #!*% . There is something seriously mental about some fangirls, Hikaru." I smirked half-heartedly, slightly put-down, not by their comments, but by the fact that they knew it was Keigo's jacket, and yet they still trashed it. However, Jyuun seemed to interpret it a little differently, and yanked the note from my hands, and tore them to shreads, adding them to the pile of garbage already at our feet.

I gave her half-hearted look, and she sighed, hugging me gently. "Don't let them get to you, Hun. They're all jealous #!*% , but I have to ask..." she pulled away and gave me a strange look, "What did they mean by _'fratrenizing with your own cousin's enemy'_? I mean, the only person I could honestly imagine they meant was Keigo Atobe, and that sorry #!*% is _way_ below you. Besides, why you even associate with him; the nerve of some people to make such accusations! Geez!" I blinked, resisting the urge to look away shyly as she continued. "So, they'd have to be talking about someone else, and I'm wondering who. Tell me, am I right or what about Atobe?"

I swallowed, _'Here goes nothing!'_ I scratched the back of my neck, before answering my overly-confident friend.

"Or what?" I said, and she beamed.

"See! That's exactly wh- wait... WHAT!" I winced, turning to my locker and removed Keigo's jacket from the wreckage as gently as possible, before holding it up to her and giving a half-guilty smile. "Oh my gosh..." her hand went to her mouth and her eyes went huge, as looked from his jacket to me, and back. "Oh my gosh..."

"Heh heh, uh, yeah... about that..." I gave her a slightly sheepish look as I carefully folded Keigo's jacket over my arm as delicately as possible, trying not to do anymore damage to the poor thing. She shook her head, before lunging at me, hugging me tightly.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hikaru! I didn't know! If I would've known, I wouldn't have said anything! Hun, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, and I gently patted her head, before carefully pushing her away, and picking up my (thankfully) untouched school.

"It's okay," I said, gently shutting my locker and allowing her to take my hand. "Just take me to the nurse's room, I really need to get into a change of clothes." She gave me a skeptical look, but once again, let it slip, before taking my hand and leading me to the nurse's room; I don't think I was ever so thankful to have someone like Jyuun as a friend.

* * *

**Okay, the contest is over, iamspastic got the answer correct! In 'The Vibrations of String', Tezuka likes Samantha, who is Atobe's cousin, while in 'Raising the Bar', Atobe likes Hikaru, who is (incidentally) Tezuka's cousin! haha, yep, there's the connection!**

* * *

But anyways...

**I'm evil, I know! Anyways, stay tuned, it gets even better! And some major hikaruxatobe fluff is approaching in the upcoming chapters. And big bro moments too! I love this story!**

**However, the biggest question is... will Atobe try again? Or will they continue dancing around each other as the interruptions start to lose their sense of concidency? And what about Fuji? How does he handle the growing relationship between Hikaru and Atobe? Will he be able to accept the thought that he might not be able to win Hikaru over Atobe? or what will happen when Hikaru learns that Atobe's about to be engaged? And Who rigged Hikaru's locker?**

**Take the poll on my profile for who gets Hikaru in the end! Please, I only have three votes!**

**And I need ideas for fujixhikaru events during school! Thanks!**

**Find out! Review for ideas, and guesses!**

**Enjoy!**


	24. Not Now

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Not Now

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I sat in the nurse's room with Jyuun across from me, explaining the nurse what happened; the older woman looked me up and down before going to the back room, giving Jyuun and I some time to talk. An opportunity that Jyuun seemed to jump on willingly.

"So, I have to ask, even though I'm not a fan of the guy myself, why in the world do you have his jacket in your locker?" she asked lively, and I almost laughed at how excited she seemed. "Did he give it to you, or did you steal it is the better question." okay, this time I _did_ laugh, before answering my friend as I smiled down at the jacket that he had given me last night.

"Oh, why yes, of course I stole it, Jyuun! Are you crazy?" her face lit up, and I rolled my eyes, "No, I didn't steal it! He gave it to me last night." I laughed, stroking the delicate fabric gently.

"WHAT! Are you telling me that _the_ Keigo Atobe, the snobby, rich as-_person..._ **_gave_** you his jacket? But he's a selfish- _person_! Those snobs don't know the meaning of compassion, or generousity, and you're saying he did both! That's crazy-talk!" I giggled, before continuing to stroke the jacket.

"Fine then. Last night, we were outside, waiting for his ride, it was cold outside, and I had left my jacket inside, so he took off his and put it around me..." I gave her a shy look, and she urged me to continue.

"And...?" I giggled at how enraptured she was by the cliche story.

"_And_... when I argued that he'd be cold if I took his jacket, he-" before I could finish, the nurse returned with a small stack of sweatpants, a gym T-shirt, and a school sweatshirt, along with a set of the boys' uniform in my size.

"Your pick, it's all we seemed to have; for some reason all the extras of the girls' uniforms are gone, sorry, hun." she apologized, and I smiled anyways, standing up and hugging Keigo's jacket gently, as I approached the two sets of clothing.

"You've got to be kidding me; are you sure that there isn't _anything_ else she could use?" Jyuun asked as she watched me pick up the boys' uniform, setting Keigo's jacket down briefly.

"I'm sorry, but someone took all of the spares of the girls' uniform, I couldn't find any back there." the murse apologized again, but I shook my head, despite Jyuun's protests.

"But-" Jyuun gave me a desperate look, but I had already taken the boys' unifrom and started towards the changing screen.

"It's fine, I used to wear Mitsu's clothing all the time when we were younger. I don't mind." I said, walking behind the screen and started peeling off my filthy clothing, until I was in my undergarments. I then moved onto pulling on the boys' pants, and tightening the belt around my small waist, before pulling on the dress shirt, and buttoning it up until the top two beneath the collar. Following the shirt, I tugged on the jacket and dress shoes, before walking out and examining myself while Jyuun and the nurse did the same.

"Lost the jacket, you need to learn how to fluant that too-in-shape body of yours." she said, and I removed the jacket to revela a neatly tucked in dress shirt that left several inches of the pants (from my waist to my hips) visible, making my legs look much longer; while the slightly transluscent dress shirt gave a faint outline of my upper half if you looked close enough.

Jyuun gasped, and the nurse simply smiled, " Wow, you look great! I'm almost jealous!" Jyuun exclaimed, and I giggled, moving to the bench to get Keigo's jacket, when I saw the nurse pick it up gently, along with my filthy clothing, and head towards the washer in the back room. She paused, catching a glimpse of the insignia on the jacket, before turning around and giving me a stern look.

"Dear, wherever did you get this jacket? It's most certainly not your cousin..." I stiffened, watching her carefully turn the tattered jacket over and gasping at the name scrolled under the school coat of arms. "Honey, this uniform jacket... is from Hyotei Academy; and even moreso, it belongs to Atobe Keigo. However you came across its possession is beyond me, but for goodness sakes, what ever did you do to it?" she exclaimed, and I sighed.

"First of all, he gave it to me, I promised to return it when I saw him later today, but when (whoever it was) rigged my locker, they must have found it... and they trashed it..." I mumbled, hugging my elbows as I looked away guiltily, and the older woman's expression softened. "I don't even understand why anyone would want to do such a thing; I mean, it isn't _my_ fault Kunimitsu is my cousin, nor that have classes with all of the other third year regulars..." I said softly, as I carefully hung the boys' uniform jacket over my arm and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"People can be cruel when they're jealous, Honey." the nurse said, and I bit back the urge to scoff at the thought, _'Only a fool would want to be in my shoes.'_ I thought as she continued, "But you two need to get back to class! The day is almost over, and you've missed lunch!" we gave her a sickened look, and she laughed, "Good point, but anyways, " she turned to look at me, " I'll put all of your things in the wash and try to patch up your boyfriend's jacket the best I can; you can pick up your things at the end of the day." She gave me a smile when I opened my mouth to ask about the boys' uniform, and she waved her hand dismissivly, "Keep it; darling it looks stunning on you, and we have plenty left, now go, the both of you, before you get in trouble for supposed truency." she giggled, shooing us away.

I smiled, bowing thankfully, before following Jyuun out, stopping to thank the woman at the door.

"You're welcome, sweetie." she chimed, waving me away, and I nodded before meeting up with with Jyuun and hurrying to our eighth period classes. As we walked, Jyuun continuously egged me about Keigo, "Please? Why can't you just tell me?" she begged softly, and I sighed, shaking my head slightly, before we stopped outside her class.

"Just...not now, okay? I'll call you later today and tell you then, I promise." I said, and she sighed, accepting the excuse for the meantime, before going inside and leaving me to walk to my literature class alone.

When I reached the doorway to my literature class, I felt a hair-raising air of tension awaiting me inside. And I couldn't have been anymore right, because the moment I walked into the room, all eyes flew to me, and Horoshi-sensei raised a slightly annoyed eyebrow, but let it slide before eyeing my desk, and I quickly occupied it without hesitation. It wasn't long after I took my seat that Horoshi-sensei had finished the lesson, and we were left with ten minutes of spare time. I sighed, running a hand through my bangs and growling silently when a felt a pair of hands clap down onto my shoulders stiffly. I took a deep breath, before turning to face my _lovely_ visitor only to find that it was Akira and two other people I had only seen in my other classes every so often. I blinked, and she smirked smuggly, which only made me frown.

"Can I help you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I mimicked my cousin's signature expression. Her smirk widened and I frowned, I knew where this was going and I wasn't in the mood for the discussion, but alas, it was set in play anyhow.

"Yes, in fact, you can! Have you seen the sign-up bulletin board by the main hallway yet?" She asked, and I refrained from rolling my eyes at how bad of an actress she was and nodded instead as she continued. "Great! Then you've seen the sheets for the track team, right?" she pushed further, and I sighed, resisting the urge to rub my temples as I raised my chocolate brown gaze to meet the sharp green of hers with a look of mild irritation.

"Look, Akira," I said firmly, gaining the attention of some of the other students around us as I continued unwaveringly, "your acting skills are on par to that of a squirrel's so please, stop humiliating yourself for the sake of buttering me up to join the track team, it's much more annoying than it is persausive to honest." I said flatly, aware but uncaring of the crowd that began to form around us. "As for your obvious invitation to join the track team, I am curtly declining the offer, but thank you anyways." I said evenly, waiting as her expression darkened but she said nothing. I smirked, immitating the one she wore earlier, before standing up and walking past her and out of the room as the bell rang for the next period.

However, even though I knew I had won this time, I also knew that she wasn't going to stop trying, so I would have to be cautious from here on out, it wouldn't be too hard, but my past wasn't a risk I needed rising to the surface anytime soon. However, sooner or later, it was a risk I would have to take, just not now...

* * *

**OKay, so everyone, I have some great news! I'm making this story, Vibrations of String, and E =mc2 merge at some point, and Vibrations WILL have a sequel, and this story will become a trilogy! Thanks you!**

**Lost and Found Series (HikaruxAtobe):**

**Raising the Bar  
Chasing Red and Blue  
The Last Stand**

**Strings Series (SamxTezuka):**

**The Vibrations of String  
Heart Strings**

**Math Series (ReikaxFuji):**

**Math  
E = mc2**

**

* * *

And yes, I believe this will be a HikaruxAtobe story, but at the moment, Fuji and Atobe are tied at five votes each! Crazy right? Thanks, I'm sorry, but I've been crazy busy with mid-terms, research papers, the newspaper, and everything else! Thanks for waiting and thank you SOOO much for all of your support! I love my readers!**


	25. Dangerous

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Five: Dangerous

* * *

Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"KARU-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

I blinked as a very energetic Eiji Kikumaru tackled me the moment I entered the library for our ninth period study hall. He was excited as ever, but this weight left me off-kiltered and I felt the inplant in my back heel strain under the pressure of his weight, and I winced slightly, twisting around and setting my right foot behind me as I twirled Eiji back onto his feet, standing my ground.

"E-Eiji, do you think you could let me go... please?" I asked softly as the boy straightened up, releasing his grip around me shoulders and stepping back to look at me in concern, a small pout carefully etching itself on his innocent features. "I'm sorry, Eiji... I just need some time to myself, I'm sorry..." I said softly

"Oh...okay..." he said quietly, stepping back a little more to allow me to pass. I smiled slightly and began past him when he called after me. I stopped, turning around to see a different Eiji, a serious and more focused Eiji that I had seen before, and in constract to the normally bubbly and playful Eiji I had originally met, it was a major mood swing, but I almost found comfort in it too. "I respect you're desire to keep things to yourself, Hikaru, I really do... but if you ever need someone to talk to... I'll always be here for you, wherever and whenever, my friends always come first, Hikaru, so you should know that you can trust us, okay?" he said evenly, and I smiled with appreciation, before walking back over to him and hugging him.

"Hikaru, what are you-"

"I believe I owed you a hug," I said with a small laugh, before pulling away and holding him at an arms length, "and a thank you..." I said gently, and he smiled in return, before releasing me and watching me walk away. I was heading towards the roof, my private sanctuary no matter where I was, I always loved sitting on roofs to clear my mind.

Sighing, I neared the door, my hand on the doorknob, when felt a larger, unfamiliar hand rest over mine, and I stiffened, glancing over my shoulder to see none other than the dirty-blonde haired and green-eyed baseball vice-captain, Hikoshi Tatsumiko, leaning over my shoulder slightly, undoubtably invading my personal space.

_' #!*% ... I hate jocks...'_

_

* * *

_

To say that he had been keeping a close eye on her would be an understatement; although he wouldn't call it _'stalking'_, rather thorough observations, he really didn't understand what kind of threat this small, beautiful creature seemed to pose to his livid employer. Dark brown hair and matching eyes, thin and well-rounded, but not stalky like other girls; agile, but clumsy every now and then, and an overall quite exemplary student. She seemed as close to perfect as one could get, while still remaining so unperfect at the same time. She was bold but timid, confident but doubtful, passionate but indifferent, gentle but harsh, caring and generous, but spiteful and ruthless as well. However, no matter her exterior, she always seemed to be carrying a burden on her shoulders, although she didn't show it; yet, her eyes yeilded nothing of the inner struggle to the world.

All-in-all, she was beyond a fascinating subject to watch, however, he still didn't understand the threat she posed, if anything, he would have expected this to be the type of girl his employer was looking for, but apparently not. As it was, he was hired to keep an eye on her, to find anything that could be used to bring her shame and have her back out of his employer's business, but he had yet to find anything. It had been a few days since he was hired for the job, and although it wasn't necessarily his style, he didn't mind the job as much, considering he was being paid double and his subject was quite the catch.

He really hadn't learned anything but basic information about her, but- wait, now what's this?

It was ninth period study hall in the library, and after a suspiscious tackle-hug and reassuring smile, she was heading towards the door that led to the roof, just like she normally did, but today she was stopped by the baseball team's vice-captain, Hikoshi Tatsumiko.

Leaning forward, he watched in silence as the scene before him unfolded, maybe this wasn't such a useless job after all.

* * *

"Can I help you?" I hissed slightly, turning myself around, hand still under his on the doorknob, as I came to stand a few inches from him, looking up at him with the slightest of irritation.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you wandering off to be alone again, and I was wondering if you wanted some company?" he purred, his breath wreaking of foul eel and I resisted the urge to gag.

"Um, no thank you, I just want some time to myself is all." I replied politely, trying to act as innocent as possible, stepping back and looking down at my feet as I tried to complete the act of the shy cousin to the tennis team's awesome captain. "But your is very kind, Tatsumiko-san."

"Aww, come on, Hikaru-san, I don't want you to be lonely, let me accompany you, pleeeease?" he was trying to be cute and I bit back a growl as I smiled politely, shaking my slightly.

"No, no, it's quite alright. It's not that I'm lonely, I just want some peace and quiet, I haven't gotten much since I arrived, I'm sorry." I said softly, and his troublesome grin soften slightly.

"Oh, alright. Well, then I was wondering if you would like to join me at the festival this friday?" he tried again, and I sighed, shaking my head again gently.

"I'm sorry, Tatsumiko-san, but I really wouldn't feel comfortable, because I don't know you very well, I'm sorry." I said, and his other hand slammed into the door beside my head, pushing me back against it as he held my gaze harshly.

"Well then, we'll just have become a little bit more familiar, now won't we?" he growled, leaning down as his face grew closer to mine, and I gently put a hand on his chest, holding him back as he pinned me to the door. My body was shaking slightly, but not out of fear, out of irritation and annoyance. He smirked, "Aw, come now, Hikaru-_chan_, there's no need to be scared, I won't hurt you..." he whispered, and I growled, pushing him back slightly. "so what do you say? How about we get more comfortable?"

"I don't think Mitsu would approve..." I mumbled, and he sighed.

"He'll understand once he hear's it's me." he replied with a false reassurance.

_'Sleezy playboy...'_ I hissed inwardly as I tried to push him back, but he kept leaning down more, until I laughed him. He looked at me with curiosity and offense.

"What's so funny?" he hissed, and I smirked dryly.

"The fact that you're oblivious to how gulible you are." I hissed, taking hold of his collar, and tugging him down, placing my mouth beside his ear as I whispered, " And the fact that you insinuate that you could prey on such a shy and innocent girl makes me sick. Don't play this game with me, Hikoshi-san. I'm not who you think I am." I hissed, finding satisfaction in his audible swallow, before raising my knee in between us and kicking out, sending him to the ground as I released him. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire? Because with me you'll become a pile of ash within the first five seconds."

His expression was panicked, and I smirked, strutting over to him and stopping to stand beside him, before leaning over him, my hair falling in my face slightly, as I smirked, giving the final blow to his humilation. "Besides, it's not as if I'm seeing anyone, _right?_" I added, and his eyes grew as I walked away, seeing that the majority of my free period was just wasted by his inconveinent appearance.

I sighed, running a hand through my shortened hair as I passed by Ren Kyusuke, he raised an eyebrow as I passed, before glancing back in the direction of the stumbling Hikoshi still by the roof door and then back at me, trying to put the pieces together. I smirked, he was obviously baffled, and to me, it was most likely best to keep it that way... for his sake.

* * *

Ren let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He suddenly understood what had his employer so bothered about this particular teenage girl. She was dangerous. He glanced over at the fuming Hikoshi Tatsumiko, known for rarely letting anything ruffle his feathers on the pitching mound, as he warily avoided his subject of interest. He wasn't quite sure what she had done to the boy, but it certainly hit him where it hurt. His eyes found their way back to his subject, now stroding past him to the table where her classmates were studying. It was barely for more than half a second, but her eyes fell on him briefly: analyzing, observing, and piercing. Those eyes, a dark expresso brown and unsubjected to any of the intimidating vivid colors of others', were deadly and his breath caught in his chest as her gaze left him and a sly smirk graced her lips as she approached the table sat down beside Eiji Kikumaru a few minutes before the bell rang and everyone left for their tenth period and final class of the day.

Everyone except for him and the bumbling Tatsumiko, who staggered over to Ren and grabbed him by the collar in straying fury.

" #!*% it, man... did you think it was funny or somethin', to set me up like that? You said she was harmless, a darling, innocent angel! You're a lying bas-" Ren growled, cutting off the furious senior and pushing him away as he fixed his collar.

"I was under orders, and my observation protrayed to nothing of this event happening, what did she say to you anyways?" he asked, and Hikoshi swallowed nervously.

"She said, _'Don't play this game with me, Hikoshi-san. I'm not who you think I am.'_ " he said with a small hiss, while Ren only smirked as the helpless boy continued, "and _'Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire? Because with me you'll become a pile of ash within the first five seconds.'_" Tatsumiko sighed and Ren simply snickered, patting the boy's shoulder mock-sympathetically.

"Than I guess you've learned to stop playing with fire, huh?" he asked, and the senior glared at him.

" #!*% off." he growled, stalking away to his tenth period class, while Ren remained in the library, looking over his notes and writing this new piece of information down.

"You're an interesting one, Kathryn Hikaru..." he said softly, looking over the half-finished profile. "I can't wait to get to know you better."

"Hey you! Get to class!" Ren looked up to see one of the advisors glaring at him, and he glanced down at the profile once more.

"Until then... Hikaru..."

"NOW!"

* * *

Hey, I know it's been a while, I've been crazy busy, but anyways, this story is heating up again, will Ren find out the truth? and what'll happen between Keigo and Hikaru when he tells her that he's getting engaged? Find out!

By the way...

Keigo is winning with six votes to fuji's five!


	26. See it too

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Six: See it too

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I sighed, the day was finally over and all I really wanted to do was go home and take a nap, but alas, you _rarely_ get what you want, now do you? I ran a exhausted hand through my hair, heading towards the nurse's office to pick up my clothes. However, I was surprised to see my cousin there as well, speaking with the nurse as he held a plastic bag in his hand. I closed the door, alerting them of my presence, and they looked at me, Mitsu smiling slightly, while the nurse grinned.

"There you are, I was going to give these to you." he said, handing me the bag, before walking with me to the door. "I can bring Sam home today, but you need to be home by six; mother and father will be back by seven o'clock, and grandfather won't be home until late tomorrow." he said and I nodded, removing Keigo's jacket and hanging it over my arm as I tucked the rest of my clothes into by school bag. I was just about to say something, when Jyuun canme trotting over and Kunimitsu excused himself. "I'll see you later." he said softly, ruffling my hair before walking off to join up with his friends.

" #!*% ..." I turned to watch my friend as her head followed my cousin, eying him mischieviously and I gave her a flat look.

"Oh #!*% no..." I said, shaking my head slightly as she turned back to look at me and gave me an innocent look.

"What...? You can't blame me... it's not _my_ fault your cousin's hot!" she exclaimed as we made our way towards the school gates.

"...Jyuun... He's my _cousin_." I said, and she shrugged.

"So, I don't get your point." she said, and I hung my head.

"Arguing this with you is pointless, isn't it?" I said and she beamed, before coming to a sudden halt. I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot my history book in my locker! Mrs. Hitako is going to kill me!" I blinked, it was obvious that she was overreacting, but I said nothing, for her sake. "I gotta go get it, meet me at the gates?" she asked, and I nodded slightly. "Thanks, see you soon!"

I watched as the girl took off towards the school, dodging our classmates as she went, and chuckled; yes, it was always great to have someone like her as a friend.

"Well that was interesting, should I even ask?" I yelped, jumping away from the voice that whispered into my ear and spinning around to find a chuckling Keigo Atobe. I scowled at him, and he smirked back, before pausing to look me from head to toe and smirk again. "Cute uniform, what happened?" he sounded amused and I sighed.

"Please don't ask." I said in a slightly pleadful tone, but he only chuckled.

"I already did, Hikaru, so you might as well tell me, I've got the time." he replied coolly, coming to stand behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pressed his cheek into the side of my head, just above my ear. I sighed, looking down at my feet as I folded my arms over his and slipped the fingers of my left hand between his.

"Do I have to?" I asked softly, as I turned my head to look at him and he smirked, nodding. "Fine..."

I took a deep breath, about to start the story, when Jyuun came bounding back over, freezing as soon as she saw Keigo behind me. Her jaw dropped along with my stomach, but Keigo only chuckled, which made the butterflies in my stomach restless. The combination wasn't something I liked, and I blushed as I stared down at my feet, unable to meet either Jyuun's or Keigo's gaze.

I knew they were both watching me, and I knew that none of it would end safely for my sanity, but it wasn't until a third voice entered the picture, that I really wanted to diappear.

"Hikaru..." My head shot up, and I spun around, out of Keigo's arms and looked past his shoulder to see none other than Shusuke, cold blue eyes and all.

"Sh-Shusuke! U-Uh... this isn't what... um... I explain...?" I said awkwardly, but he simply gave me a doubtful look after eying Keigo, who was currently standing beside me, a hand still on my back.

"There's no need." he said harshly, his blue eyes narrowing at Keigo coldly, "I already know what's going on, sorry for interrupting." he said, before turning away and walking out of the gates.

I sighed, before looking back at Keigo and glaring at him. " I thought you promised not to cause trouble?" I asked, slightly disappointed as he shrugged.

"But I didn't even do anything this time." he said, and I frowned.

"Then why did he look so angry. I know he's only being protective, but that had absolutely nothing to do with that. Keigo, what in the world have you done?" I asked, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair in exasperation, before taking my hand pulling me towards the school gates.

"Come on, I'll tell you over a late lunch." he replied, and I glanced back at Jyuun and stopped. "What is it?"

"Jyuun's coming then, I promised." I said, and he glanced at Jyuun briefly, before nodding.

"Fine." he said, and I gave my friend an 'I told you so' look as she jogged over to walk on my other side as Keigo took my left side, gently holding my hand.

I looked over at him, his eyes were set on the sidewalk in front of us; I then looked over at Jyuun, who was looking everywhere but Keigo, and I couldn't help but smile with a slight sadness.

He can be so sweet sometimes, despite what everyone else says about him. And although he doesn't really like showing it, I know he's willing to try and get along with my friends, even if it's only for me... I looked over at Jyuun again. _'...I just hope they will be able to see it too...'_

**Okay! That's it for this chapter! Next chapter is when Keigo and Jyuun get to know each other and things begin to ease up, or will they when one of Atobe's teammates sees them?**

**Find out next time!**

**By the way...**

**Fuji: 5**

**Atobe: 6**


	27. Move

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Please Move

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Jyuun!" I exclaimed, glaring at my friend as she watched Keigo intently, daring him to answer the outlandish question.

"What? Am I not allowed to be at least a _little_ curious?" she asked innocently, and I scowled, about to retort when Keigo spoke first.

"Well... I'm not quite sure of the answer, considering..." he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and I blushed a bright pink, while Jyuun laughed. I shot her a glare, before looking back at Keigo, who smirked, winking at me teasingly. " I need her premission..."

"Well then, why don't we find out? I mean you certainly give off quite an impression." Jyuun replied slyly, winking at me as I glared at her, my cheeks still incredibly red.

"Do I?" he asked innocently, looking from Jyuun to me before leaning over to kiss my head. However, I hadn't really known what he had been trying to do, considering I was glaring at the table in attempts to get over my embarrassment, so I looked up to see what he was doing and gasped in surprise.

Aiming for the side of my head, he would have succeeded if I hadn't raised my head towards him and unintentionally caused our lips to meet. I froze and my eyes grew huge as the brief look of surprise vanished from his, replaced by a devilish twinkling. We separated briefly and my eyes glanced down at his lips, seeing him smirk before leaning down again and make a very sudden connection with my lips, one that I didn't reject. I chlosed my eyes and across the table, Jyuun gasped. At first I was too shocked to do anything, but the second time, I moved to separate myself from him after a few more seconds. However, when I tried, he leaned in further and I could nothing but kiss back gently; well, at least until there was a muffled cough from across the table and I pulled away, flushing a bright pink as Jyuun grinned.

"So. _Now_ can you answer my question?" she asked cheekily, and I folded my arms on the tabletop and put my head on my arms.

"I'm getting a hint of bubblegum and mint, but aside from that..." my cheeks were beat red, and I could do nothing but keep my head down as he continued, "quite pleasent really." I could almost _feel_ the cheeky grin on his face as I tried to bury my face further into my arms.

"I hate you... I hate both of you..." I grumbled, and they laughed as Keigo carefully ran his fingers through my hair, before kissing my head, causing me to raise my head.

"No you don't, well, at least not me..." Keigo said playfully, and I pouted.

"Soooo, anyone want to tell me what is _really_ going on between you two?" Jyuun asked, and I gave her a curious look. "You know, how you got his coat, and why you-" I lunged forward and covered her mouth with my hand, mouthing 'shut up' to her dangerously.

"Ahhh, my jacket! Good question, Hikaru?" I looked at Keigo and frowned, giving him a pleading expression, but he only smirked back and kissed my cheek return.

"Well... after I argued about him getting cold too..." I started, looking at Keigo with a soft blush as he grinned and reenacted the moment, pulling me closer to him.

"I snuck behind her like this, and hugged her, that way we'd both be warm." he finished cheerfully as I blushed slightly, and Jyunn 'aww'ed.

"That's so sweet!" She cooed, looking at me and winking. "I believe I stand corrected." she said slyly, and I glared, before looking at Keigo and remembering the entire point of our late lunch.

"But anyways.." I started, only to be cut off by the sound of a loud whistle and a few cheers coming from the door. We looked up, and I saw Keigo stiffen as his arm fell from my shoulders he went slightly pale. I looked at him and gave him a half-concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"U-Uh, it's nothing." he said suddenly, looking down at the menu we were sharing and calling over a waiter. "I'll take the BLT Special, please; Hikaru?" he looked at me and I hesitated, glancing down at the menu before answering.

"Um... I'll have the Tuna Salad sandwich, but no pickles, please." I said, handing the boy the menu, resisting the urge to blush when he gave me a quick wink, before taking Jyuun's order and leaving.

Jyuun shot me an astonished look, " #!*% , how did you get so lucky? I'm almost jealous of you, Hikaru!" she exclaimed and I laughed uneasily, seeing that the group of boys from the door were now approaching us, and Keigo wasn't saying a word.

I watched them approach our table and I found two familiar faces, the two boys that were with Keigo when Sam yelled at me outside of the drug store, and they seemed to recognize me too, because the taller one waved slightly.

"Ahh, hello again, I believe we were failed to be acquainted the last time we met, how is your brother?" he asked, and I went slightly rigid as he took my hand kissed it gently, before returning it. I blushed slightly, nodding to him slightly, trying to find the right words to say in return, "Yuushi Oshitori at your service."

"Ahhh... well, um, thank you, and he's doing quite fine, thank you." I said uneasily, pulling my hand away and discreetly wiping it on the napkin in my lap.

"And I'm Gakuto Mukahi!" I looked at the other boy, the one standing beside Yuushi with the odd bob-like haircut. He seemed far too energetic and a tad less reasonable than Eiji. "Are you Ore-sama's new girlfriend?" I blinked _'Ore-sama?'_

"Gakuto!" I looked Yuushi as he repremended the other boy and one of the other boys hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow! Hey, what gives, Ryou! It's only a question, what's wrong with being a little curious?" he snapped, but I was still confused by the whole 'Ore-sama' person.

"Um, Mukahi-kun?" I asked softly, feeling Keigo stiffen beside me as Jyuun looked on with amusement and curiosity. Gakuto looked up at me innocently, as did everyone else, waiting for my to speak. "Who's 'Ore-sama'?" I asked, almost feeling stupid as Gakuto and the half a dozen other boys deadpanned, along with Jyuun, whose mouth dropped slightly.

I blinked, I couldn't imagine what I had said wrong, or maybe I was missing something, because the next thing I knew, Gakuto, along with everyone else, was looking directly at Keigo expectantly, everyone except for Jyuun and Yuushi, who were both looking at me with expressions of slight sympathy.

"Hikaru..." Jyuun whispered, catching my attention and I looked at her curiously, while Yuushi continued.

"Hasn't he told you... at all?" he asked, glancing at Keigo, and I looked over at him, he seemed so uncomfortable that I reached to take his hand and squeeze it, but he pulled it away. I looked back at Yuushi and shook my head in confusion, looking between the two boys.

"Told me what?" I looked at Keigo desperate;y, but he said nothing and avoided my eyes. "Keigo, what's going on?" I was concerned and confused and no one was telling me anything. "Keigo, what are they talking about?" I asked again, but he continued to ignore me. "Keigo, answer me, please!"

My mouth parted hurtfully, and I shook my head in disbelief as I watched him glared down at the table. That's when I saw him fiddling with the sleek golden ring on the middle finger of his right hand, I never saw it before now, but I could care less about what it meant at the moment, it just gave me another reason to be mad at him, and that was all I needed.

Grabbing my bag and slinging it half over my shoulder, I turned to glared at Keigo. "Move." I said, short and simple, because I doubted my voice could manage to say anything else. He finally looked at me, giving me a queer look as I repeated myself once more, just for him.

"What?" he hissed, and I growled, halfing standing the best I could in the booth, I said it for the third time.

"I said, 'Move.'" I repeated and for the briefest moment he looked concerned, but seconds later he smirked cruelly, and I glared at his response.

"And what if Ore-sama doesn't want to move, Hikaru? What would you do?" he taunted harshly, and I patience was near wore out as I repeated myself again.

"Please. Move." I said, and he simply looked at me mockingly and my last nerve snapped.

" #!*% IT, KEIGO, JUST MOVE!" I shouted, not caring that I was attracting attention, or that he was still sitting and smirking with triumph.

"No."

That was it, and I lashed out, moving faster than he had anticipated, and my hand met his cheek with a loud, satisfying clap of my palm meeting the soft, silky smooth skin of his cheek. Those around us gasped, but I only bit my tongue as I stepped past him and slipped past the other boys, not even caring to look back to see if anyone was following.

* * *

**Thanks everybody! I know it was short, but hey! you gotta do something, right?**

**Fuji: 5**

**Atobe: 7**


	28. Blue Eyes and Skies

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Blue Eyes and Blue Skies

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I didn't care who saw me, if anyone saw me really, because all they'd see was a girl-running away from the pain and the heartaches on the world; seeking shelter under false hopes. They'd see the tears running down her cheeks, the trembling of her botto lip, and the expression of hurt and betrayl in her wet eyes, but nothing else. They would not see the true reason, only assume it was due to a bad break-up or a confession of unrequited love, but it was no such thing.

Those watching would only feeling misaimed sympathy or engage in silent ridicule of her naivity and ignorance; but she could not cover her fragile feelings with the common lies of it _being_ an unfavorable break-up for they were never really together, nor a rejection for he was always the instigator. She held no claim to him, they were barely on the basis of being friends, they were simply business partners if anything; giving her no reason to hold anything pertaining to their personal lives against him...

_'But if I mean so little to him, why does he go out of his way to help me so often?'_ was the only thought that had entered my brain since I left the cafe.

_'If I'm such a negligence... why is he always kind and... well... there for me...?'_ I didn't understand, there was something missing, but I couldn't figure out what it was and I found myself coming to a halt in the middle of the park, suddenly unable to think clearly as I felt a familiar hand rest on my shoulder, turning me around.

"Penny for your thoughts, Hikaru?" I gave him a faltering smile as I lowered my head slightly and he led me over to one of the benches and sat down beside me.

"It's about Keigo..." I mumbled, and he nodded, coaxing me on, to continue. "But please, it was a stuoid thing to get upset over, it was my fault, not his..." I added, and he remained silent, something I appreicated.

"Maybe he was just trying to protect you." I shot him a sideways glance, of all people, I would have never expected _him_ to say that at a time like this, however comforting it was.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders and looking up at the fading blue sky. "But he still kept it from me and he wouldn't answer me when I tried to ask him questions..."

"Perhaps he wasn't sure _how_ to answer you, or what to say without hurting you even more...?" he offered and I shrugged again, before pushing myself off the bench and standing up.

"But it hurt even more when he didn't tell me anything, Shusuke..." I said softly, looking over my shoulder as the boy stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a warm hug.

"Then it's his fault too, Hikaru; stop blaming just yourself." he whispered, and I bit my lip as rested my forehead on his shoulder and hugged him back, openly welcoming the gesture of comfort.

"I'll try, but I make no guarentees, Shusuke." I replied hugging him tighter as a few tears found their way on my cheeks and he reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. However, when he finished, his hand remained in place, holding my cheek, and I bowed my head slightly, making him chuckle softly, leaning forward and kissing the top of my head, before stepping back and taking my hand in his gently.

"That's okay, but I think I should be getting you home, aren't your aunt and uncle getting home today?" he asked, and I blinked before a hand flew to my mouth and my eyes grew.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! I have to be home by six, Kunimitsu is going to kill me if I'm late!" I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, before holding his hand tightly and taking off in the direction of the Tezuka residence, with Shusuke laughing behind me. "This is _so_ not funny, Shu!" I called back as we rounded the corner and kept running.

_'I'm sorry, Kunimitsu!'__

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Atobe hit his head on the table and cursed as he, Yuushi, Gakuto, Shiraishi, Renji, and Jyuun sat in the cafe, scolding him for his stupidity.

"How could you _not_ tell her! It's obvious you've grown attached to her, so why doesn't she know anything about you?" Gakuto exclaimed, throwing his hands on the counter, glaring at Atobe.

"Gakuto has a point, Atobe," Ryou added, glancing at the others before continuing, "She should know who you _really_ are, before this gets anymore serious than it is."

"I agree, although my calculation cannot predict these types of things, it'd only be the safest decision for the future." Renji said, looking over at Shiraishi who sighed.

"Dude, if she really does care for you, she won't care! She'll care about the Atobe she met, not the one she doesn't know, but that also means you'll have to learn to be the same with her as you are with your friends... with a slight alteration, but seriously! You can't blame her, can you?" They looked to Yuushi who sat beside Atobe and shook his head.

"You messed up, it's a good thing that you understand that, but if this is what will happen whne she gets upset by you, you can't lie to her." Yuushi sighed, glancing across the table to Jyuun, who had remained quiet throughout the entire conversation since Hikaru had left. Beneath the table he gave her foot a slight nudge and she lifted her head to look at him with a slight indifference, but mainly unease.

"You wanna add anything, before I go mess up again?" They all looked to Atobe, and Jyuun bit her tongue angrily. She had no idea what had drawn Hikaru to the pathetic rich prick that now stood in front of her, but she wasn't about to sit around and find out, not this way.

Jyuun pushed herself to her feet, her head down as she sighed, before directing her attention towards Atobe, her green eyes narrowing harshly as she spoke. "Hikaru is not another one of your #!*% toys, Atobe... She's going through a lot and I don't think she needs you to make that any worse by breaking her heart." She growled, now standing beside the table as she continued, despite the discourage expression that was evident on the senior's face. "However, it seems it's too late to prevent that, so all I can say is this..." Jyuun lifted her head again, this time making eye contact with Atobe as she spoke in a bone-chilling tone. "If you screw up when she needs you, I will _personally_ hold you accountable for all her pain..." She growled, turning on her heels and propmtly walking out of the cafe without another word.

She was going to find Hikaru and make things better, well, as best she could at least...

* * *

The boys watched her go, before turning back to look at a pale Atobe.

"Dude... you are _so_ dead." Shiraishi said, and the others sighed at the obviousness of the statement.

"Shut up, man! I don't think you're helping the situation!" Gakuto hissed, elbowing the other boy as they all waited from Atobe to respond. However, when he did, it wasn't necessarily what they had expected. At all.

Atobe pushed himself to his feet and left the table without a sound or word. No witty comment, no superior statement, he didn't even say where he was going, or what he was planning to do.

Ryou blinked, and they all looked to Yuushi, who only sighed, shaking his head as he chuckled slightly. Gakuto looked at Renji, "Renji, what just happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, Gakuto... That was not what I was predicting." he said, pausing in his writing to look at the other puzzled boys around the table, before glancing at Yuushi and returning to his book, "What about you, Yuushi?"

"Yeah, I already got the feeling." he replied and they all gave him a curious look.

"What are you talking about? What's with Atobe?" Shiraishi asked again, and Yuushi sighed.

"That girl is already starting to change him..." he said simply, and Renji droppped his pencil, while Gakuto and Ryou coughed in surprise and Shiraishi choked on his water.

"WHAT?" they shouted, and Yuushi simply smirked, shaking his head as he slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up.

"She's showing him what the world is really like outside of his little egotistical bubble, and it's already starting to humble him." he answered, starting towards the door and adding over his shoulder as he leaned against he th eajarred door, "And it hasn't even been a week since he met her."

With that said, he left his teammates sitting in confusion and set out to stop his best friend from doing something stupid... again.

* * *

It was barely quarter if six by the time Shusuke and I had reached the house, mainly because I had to slow down from him to keep up... and the fact that I took a couple wrong turns here and there. We came to a stop in front of the gates to my cousin's house, and I turned around, hugging him in one swift motion, causing him to laugh and hug me back, ruffling my hair playfully.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Shusuke." I said softly, releasing him and taking a small step back as he offered a gentle smile and a nod.

"You're welcome, but hey, can I ask you something?" he said softly, lowering his head beside my ear as I stood patiently.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, but before he could speak, the front door opened, and I saw Kunimitsu stand on the porch, raising an eyebrow, before awkwardly going back inside.

"Five minutes." he said, and after that he disappeared back inside and I turned back to look at Shusuke, who smirk at my cousin's actions.

"So, where were we?" I said with a small laugh that he joined, before continuing with his question.

"I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me to the Autumn Festival tomorrow..." he said hesitantly, and I paused, looking away to think it over.

"Ummm, I'm not sure... I barely know anyone here..." I said softly, and he gave me a soft, pitying smile.

"It's alright, it'll be fun, I promise!" he reassured me, reaching out and holding my hands gently, "Besides, if it's any consulation, you'll have Jyuun, me, and the other guy there too! Please?" he gave me a hope expression and I giggled, hanging my head and giving in to his pleading.

"Okay, I'll go." I said, smiling as he stepped back and held me at an arm's length.

"So, I guess I'll be picking you up then?" he asked, "At say... three o'clock?" he said softly, and I smiled, nodding in agreement; opening my mouth to respond, when I felt him pull me in and press his lips to the corner of my forehead. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow." he said promptly, releasing my hands and walking off as I walked to the front door in a daze.

Now that was _not_ what I was expecting.

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't the easiest thing for me to figure out how to end, but it was going on forever! Thanks, been crazy busy! Sorry for the lateness! **


	29. Our Mistakes

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Our Mistakes

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Atobe growled to himself, running an aggrivated hand through his hair as he strode through the streets of downtown Tokyo, his mind racing as he tried to control his temper. He couldn't return home like this, not with the mood he was in; mainly for the reason that his father would only critize him for being weak, but also for the fact that such a claim would lead to his father pursuing his triad about everything Hikaru did wrong. Atobe scoffed, of course, even when he was angry he thought about her safety above all else. It was almost ironic to him. For all his life, there were countless girls who had the audasity to chase after his unrequited love, but for the first time, he felt no pride in ever entertaining them, seeing them, not since he had met Hikaru.

He sighed, tipping his head back and sighing as he stared at the fading blue skies. Since he had met Hikaru, there were other changes, some a tad less noticeable, but present nonetheless. He found himself listening and talking less when he was with his friends, and he could feel his interests in pointlessly entertaining his fan club gradually becoming even less appealling than it had been before. She was changing him, not on purpose, just by simply being around him.

"But the question is... why?" he asked aloud, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued past the closing store fronts and workers heading home for the day.

He had been with girls like her before, but only briefly before they became different people, it was like a game, getting him to open up, to get close to him, and then turn around and show their true colors after they know they have him. He hated those girls, and now, after so many disappointments, he developed the habit of accepting any girl daring enough to throw herself at him, only to dump her after the first date. He mended so many hearts, only to reopen those wounds and bath them in salt; and he suddenly wasn't proud of it. He use to love playing the role of the one who was too hard to catch, teasing them all for the sake of his own amusement, he led so many of them on, and he would only continue to do it because that's who he was now, and who he would always be rememebered as.

Now, of all times, he realized that Hikaru wasn't like any of the girls he had played with and then thrown to the curb minutes later, she wasn't someone he could play with and get away with it unscathed. She wasn't another toy to play with, he couldn't play hard to get anymore, not with her. She was someone he couldn't afford to hurt, to lose; and he was no longer the best at his own game. Hikaru had beaten him; withdrawn, scared, and fragile, all the while being strong, brave, and loyal. She was far too good for him, and yet she managed to see the person beneath all the glamour, the popularity, the wealth, but it was only because he did have the guts to show her the other side of him.

And that was his mistake.

He thought he could shield her from that part of his world, protect her from the evils that haunted him day and night. He thought... that if he could only hide that life from her, that she would never leave, but it came out, and here he was as the result.

He cursed, taking one large step and kicking a stray soda can as hard as he could, watching as it flew into the air and hit the walkway before him, before doing it again. This continued until the aluminum can was no longer recognizable, and with one last kick, the beaten can shot into the air as a ball of metal sharpnel, before landing in a nearby trashcan, causing him to hesitate. He paused beside the trashcan, gazing at the crumpled can as it lay at the bottom of the steel bin, and he strangely thought of Hikaru, how she must have felt when she learned he was hiding things from her... broken.

"How could I have been stupid?" he muttered, clenching a fist by his side as he turning abruptly away from the trashcan.

Stalking down the street a little further, he spotted a small jewelry store and approached the display window, glancing at the exspensive (to him cheap) pendants and rings that glistened in the reflection of the setting sun on the glass. He paused to wonder what he could do to apologize, get her a gift perhaps? Maybe earrings, or a necklace...

"You'd be even more of a fool to apologize with something so cliche, my boy."

He spun around, surprised to see a young woman, no older than his mother, barely forty if anything, standing a few feet away, shaking her head gently.

"Beg your pardon, I don't know what you mean, ma'am." he replied politely, another change from his arrogant 'Ore-sama' self-reference.

"I'm no fool, boy. You wish to apologize to a girl, a one-of-a-kind girl who you take to more than the rest, I presume?" she said, giving him a knowing smile as she approached him. "Jewelry is a material good for a girl of quality, like an insult to them, at the thought their forgiveness can be bought with something shiney and exspensive."

"Then what _should_ I get her, hypothetically speaking of course." he said sheepishly, only to gasp slightly, when the woman took hold of his wrist and led him towards a tucked-away flower shop, hidden from sight behide the jewelry store.

"Flowers, with a simple note that tells her you're really sorry." she said gently, releasing his wrist and smiling at the slightly relaxed expression on his face. "And being there to give her them never hurts either." she said with a light laugh as she took a step back and let Atobe admire the displayed bouquets.

"Thank you... but how did you-" he began, turning around to thank the woman properly, when he realized that she was no longer there. He sighed, glancing at the door of the flower shop hesitantly, before carefully turning the knob and stepping inside, surprised by the enchanting aroma that filled the air.

"Purple Hyacinthes, striped tulips, and a hibiscus rose are usually best." Atobe turned around, tearing his gaze away from the bouquets of carnations and cosmos that had caught his eye the moment he walked in.

"Pardon?" he asked once again, watching as the gently smiling shop keeper, old enough to be his grandmother, walked over to a vase containing the named flowers and carefully picking and cutting them, before wrapping them in the plastic bouquet paper (I forget what it's called). She then added a few iris leaves and squirted them with water, before leading him to the front desk and having him pay for the flowers in silence.

After handing the bouquet to the younger Atobe, the woman smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Thank you, for all of this, ma'am." he said, nodding as she smiled and waved him towards the exit.

"Don't thank me! It's so good to young people in love, come back and tell me how it goes, if she doesn't accept them, she may be meant for another. Good luck!" she called as he left the shop and started down the street, nervously approaching the Tezuka residence.

As he swallowed, climbing the stairs to the front porch and taking a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

* * *

The sound of knocking on the door rang through the house, and I sighed as Kunimitsu and I continued to perpare dinner.

"Go get it, I'll look after the fish." he said, and I nodded, stepping away from the stove and swerving around Sam as he set the table. I jogged to the door, turning the knob and grinning as I found my aunt and uncle beam at the sight of me.

"KATHRYN! What on earth are you doing in my apron!" were the first words out of my aunt lips, before she tackled me in a huge hug, causing us all to laugh. "I can't believe it actually fits you now!" she laughed as small tears appeared in the corners of her eyes and she hugged me again.

"I know! I've missed you all so much!" I laughed as my aunt finally released me, and my uncle set down their luggage and spun me into a giant hug. "It's good to see you too, Uncle Kuniharu!" I laughed, hugging him back as best I could, before Sam came charging over and flew into his arms and I led my aunt into the main room, before going back to the kitchen to help Kunimitsu.

"Is that _my_ son cooking! My, Kathryn, you've already made this house a lovelier place to live!" she teased, laughing as my cousin rolled his eyes, and my uncle chuckled, before having Sam hang up their coats as he took their things upstairs and Kunimitsu and I finished making dinner.

* * *

Per usual, dinner was quiet, with the exception of Sam excitedly explaining everything about his day and my cousin and I adding in our own happenings here and there.

"So, you wouldn't believe what happened on my way home today, while I was on my way to pick up Kuniharu!" my aunt exclaimed after dinner as we all sat in the sitting room.

We all looked towards the unusally estatic woman as she sat with a gentle expression on her face.

"It was a boy, about your age," she looked at Kunimitsu and I, before continuing, " looking for a way to apologize to a girl who caught his eye, but of course he was looking in the wrong place!"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, and my aunt simply grinned.

"He was seeking forgiveness in jewelry, and I told him was a cliche..." she said, as if it were obvious.

"Which means she most likely led him to your grandmother's flower shop, I almost pity the poor boy." I looked at my uncle, who simply chuckled at my aunt's sigh and my cousin's smirk.

"Oh please! My mother isn't _that_ bad! She just takes a little getting used to is all, you know the Kuniharu!" she scolded, about to continue when there was a knock on the door, and we all exchanged curious looks.

"Are either of you expecting someone?" he asked, and Kunimitsu and I shook our heads. My uncle made a strange face, one of a mixture of curiosity and hesitance, before standing up and going to the door.

* * *

When the door opened to reveal a young man; tall, broad-shouldered, brown-hair adorning, with a pair of sharp green eyes, Atobe felt himself almost gasp. It was undeniable that this was none other than Kuniharu Tezuka, his rival's father, and the head of the Tokyo Police Force.

The young teen swallowed hard, hiding the bouquet behide his back shyly, as he attempted to form a cohert sentence.

"G-Good evening, sir." he said feebly, never before had he felt so nervous, and he could barely swallow that urge to run from the house, he didn't know if he could face her after what had happened earlier that day.

"Ah, good evening, can I help you?" the man responded, and Atobe took a deep breath, looking away sheepishly, before presenting the bouquet.

"I was wondering... if perhaps... you could give these to Hikaru for me... " he said firmly, looking up and holding the flowers out to the man as calmly as possible.

"Alright...but she is inside right now, would you like me to get her for you?" he asked, and Atobe hesitated.

Did he want to talk to her? Tell her about everything and have it break down from there on? No, he couldn't do that, to either of them. Not there, and not then. _'Later'_

"No sir, I do not believe she would want to speak to me at the moment, but thank you for the offer, I will be taking my leave now." Atobe gave a bow to the older man and took a step off the porch step as he watched the man return inside with a baffled expression on his face.

Approaching the gates of the Tezuka residence, Atobe glanced back over his shoulder as the light of dusk painted the house, "Please forgive me, Hikaru." he whispered, before looking back at the ground and starting his walk home.

* * *

I watched with surprise as my uncle returned to the room with a delicate bouquet of hycanthes, hibiscuses, and striped tulips. My eyes lit up, the bouquet was incredibly beautiful, but when he turned to me and gently set in my hands, I couldn't help but gasp.

"Uncle Kuniharu... what is this?" I asked softly, completely confused as I looked around the room for answers, but my cousin and aunt seemed to be just as puzzled as I was.

"A boy dropped this off for you, I asked if he wanted to come in, but he said that you wouldn't want to talk to him." he said as everyone watched me gently take the folded card from the arranged leaves and petals.

_'It's my turn to explain.'_ it read on the front, in a neat, golden ink.

I flipped it open, and pushed the bouquet at my cousin, before shooting to my feet and running to the front door and out to the gate, praying I would be able to catch him before he disappeared.

"Keigo!" I shouted as the brown of his uniform disappeared around the corner, not bothering to turn back. I sighed, hanging my head as I clutched the folded piece of paper in my shaking hands.

_'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

**So! What will happen! Will Atobe get to talk to Hikaru before Jyuun and Fuji tell her everything? And what happened to Yuushi? And what will happen at the Festival?**

**Read to find out!**

**Reviews are much appreicated!**

**By the way...**

**Atobe: 9**

**Fuji: 5**


	30. Not Good

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirty: Not Good

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobewe all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Sitting down at one of the tables inthe library, I removed the folded piece of paper from the bouquet Keigo had sent me and gazed at as I had done about a zillion times already today. I felt bad, he was trying so hard, and I wanted more than anything just to hear the sound of his voice, to tell him that I had acted just as wrongly as he had the other day. However, when I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone and call him, I felt my friend catch my wrist and shake her head, much to my confusion.

I looked at Jyuun with a puzzled expression as she carefully slipped the device from my hands and set it on the table in front of us and frowned, before leaning over and hugging me tightly.

"Oh, babe... this isn't healthy." she whispered, pulling me closer to her, swaying us both slightly, while I only stared down at the table in front of us. When Jyuun eventually stopped hugging me, she put a hand to my cheek and turned my head to face her. "Forget about him, Hikaru! You're attending the festival tonight with Fuji-san; how do you think he'll feel if you're still hung up on Atobe all night long?"

I gave her a half-hearted smile. She was right, and we both knew it, but I couldn't stop thinking of him, the flowers, just _him_. I did feel bad, but now I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow, and even then, it was going to be awkward.

"Hikaru." I looked up at my friend as she gave me a stern look, "At least _try_ to have a good time, for Fuji-san's sake tonight, he deserves that much, don't you think?" I sighed, sitting up and nodding, before standing up reaching for my bag, when my phone went off, and we both blinked.

I leaned forward, picking up the phone and blinking; I didn't recognize the number, but I answered it anyways. "Hello?"

_"Hikaru."_ I froze, the voice was familiar, but I couldn't connect it to a face.

"Who is this?" I mumbled, I didn't recognize the phone number at first. "What's wrong?"

_"There's something you should know... about me."_ I paused, not quite sure what to say in return.

"Alright... but-"

_"I'll pick you up from school. I'm sorry, Hikaru."_ I blinked, my mouth open to respond, but no words came out, and he then ended the call and I looked at Jyuun who frowned.

"Oh, Hikaru..." she said softly, reaching out to touch my arm as I flipped the phone shut and tucked it back into my bag and gathered my books before the bell rang. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I need to do this by myself, I'm sorry, Jyuun." I said softly, pushing the library doors open and biding her good-bye, before walking down the hall to my science class, accidentally bumping into another student and stumbling back slightly. "I'm sorry-" I started, looking up and freezing. It was Akira.

"Akira."

"Oh! Hikaru. Have you changed your-"

"No." I said firmly, not in the mood to put up with her nagging. "And for good reasons." I said, moving to pass her, when she caught my wrist, stopping me.

"You're making a huge mistake, Hikaru. I know who you are, what you've done; if you think this is chance to start a new life, I could report you to administration and have you expelled. Do you really want that? Think of how that will affect Tezuka, or your little brother? Or even your #!*% of a boyfriend?" she hissed, and I gritted my teeth.

"I was proven innocent, Akira. As for your threat, I can report you for blackmail. And for the record, Kunimitsu and Sam know that I am innocent; as for Keigo, he's not my boyfriend, nor is he a #!*% ." I replied, reaching over and gripping her wrist. "You know absolutely _nothing_ about me, Akira; and I would perfer that you keep your nose out of my personal life. I'm not the same person I was then, and nothing is going to change my decision."

"You don't understand the position you're putting yourself in, do you?" she growled, and I smirked. "What's so funny?"

"You have no respect for your superiors, do you? You're just a spoiled little princess, so used to always getting what you want, whenever you want it." I said with a bitter laugh, causing her to stiffen.

"What are you getting at?" she said softer than before, as she watched me hesitantly.

"You don't know what it is like to suffer in order to gain the things you desire, to work hard; you've been served your life on a silver platter, by the labor of others. You don't care about making the rest of the team better, you want to be the best from the start and there on out. I refuse to join the team because it would be benefit to no one. In a team sport, one person only does so much, after that, nothing changes, and things go very wrong, before anything gets better." I said coldly, tilting my head back in a harsh chuckle. "You place yourself so high above others, that you lose respect, and you become nothing short of a nusiance, Akira."

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who I am?" she snarled suddenly, her grip tightening, causing me to tighten my grip on her hand.

"No, and frankly, I don't really care, Akira. Do you want to know why?" I growled, taking a step forward so I was beside her ear. "Because at the moment, you are acting like nothing but a spoiled child." I hissed, before jerking my wrist from her grip and walking off.

"You'll regret this, Hikaru." she shouted after me as I walked away and entered my science class.

* * *

Closing my locker door, I let out a sigh, accidentally catching the attention of my companion, who poked his head around and gave me a concerned look. "Are you okay, Hikaru?" he asked, closing his locker and walking with me towards the tennis courts.

I didn't know what to say, should I tell him? Or maybe not?

"...Yeah." I said, smiling the best I could and hoping he bought it. "I 'm just a little bit tired is all." I added, and he simply nodded, though I doubted that he actually believed me.

"Alright, are you sure you still want to go tonight? I could just come by and keep you company if you'd rather me do that instead?" he offered, and I smiled, taking him by the shoulder and shaking my head.

"No, I want to go, really. I'll be fine, but thank you for the offer, Shusuke." I said with a smile, and he smiled back a little, before moving forward slightly and hugging me, much to my surprise, but not to my dismay.

"Alright, but if there is anything that is bugging you, you can talk to me; I promise I'll listen." he whispered, and I smiled, hugging him back.

"Thank you, Shusuke. I'll keep that in mind." I replied, pulling away and adjusting the strap of my bookbag on my shoulder, before waving good-bye and turning away.

Approaching the school gates, I half expected to see Keigo standing by the gate, like he usually did; but instead, I found Yuushi. If that wasn't strange enough, he wasn't alone. I blinked, stepping aside slightly to watch as Jyuun approached the boy. This piqued my curiosity, but what I saw next made me gasp.

* * *

Yuushi blinked, he wasn't expecting to see Jyuun there as well.

_'Well of course she'd be here, they both go to the same school.'_ He sighed, hanging his head and ruffling his hair as the dark-haired girl came trotting up to him.

"Hey." she said softly, glancing down at her feet as he looked up to watch her play with the hem of her shirt.

"Hello." he replied, trying his best to smile as he glanced up to look for Hikaru; he needed to talk to her about his best friend.

"Is this about Atobe?" he nodded. "She's a wreck, you know that?" Yuushi looked at the girl with a curious expression and she sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and she gave a sad smile.

"He's been on her mind all day; she almost called him earlier, but I knew she would have only broken down, and he would've been able to get away with it, and things would've gotten even worse." she replied, and he nodded. "I'm worried about her though." Yuushi looked down at the girl stnading beside.

"Why's that? Atobe's isn't going to hurt her, you know that." he said, and Jyuun shrugged.

"I know, but still, she's so lost between him and Shusuke. It's obvious they both care for her; but if Atobe doesn't do something soon, he's going to lose her. And you and I both know that he doesn't necessarily know what it's like to be in a _real_ relationship." she said softly, looking up at the boy, who simply gave her a gently smile, reaching out and carefully wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Don't I know it. So many of them were rather irritating, and than the next day you'd see them bawling about being dumped. I never really approved of his methods with women, it's a nuisance to us all, his fangirls are evil; but he always seemed to love the attention." he said with a small sigh.

"See! That's what I'm worried about! What if he just goes and dumpes her like all those other girls? It'll break her heart! And he's already started to try and buy his way back into her good graces, Yuushi!" Jyuun exclaimed, and the boy gave her a perculiar look.

"What do you mean? What has he done?" he asked, and Jyuun sighed.

"He bought her flowers and delivered them to her house last night." she replied sourly, and Yuushi blinked.

"Really? Did he send a messenger, or did he deliver them himself?" he asked, and Jyuun pulled away slightly to give him a strange look.

"He gave them to her uncle, he said she probably didn't want to see him, so he didn't go in; why does it matter?" she asked, and Yuushi smirked.

"I knew he was changing." he chuckled, and Jyuun gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean...he's 'changing'?" she asked skeptically, and Yuushi shook his head.

"Your friend is a better influence on him than you think."

"And why's that?" she asked, looking up at him curiously, while Yuushi smirked, squeezing her shoulder as he pulled her closer to his side and leaned down to tell her.

"Since Atobe met Hikaru, he hasn't been nearly as pompous, and believe it or not, he even told his fangirls to go away earlier today." he said, and Jyuun gasped.

"Really? I didn't even know that was possible." she said softly, and Yuushi chuckled, as she continued. "Then again... did he tell you about his jacket?" she asked, and he shook his head with a small chuckle.

"Ah, the one he gave her and ended up being trashed by Tezuka's fangirls? Yes, I heard of that one." he said with a small smile, that made Jyuun giggled.

"Though, you have to admit, they are a cute couple, don't you think?" she said, looking up at him as he paused to ponder the thought, before looking back down and shrugging.

"I suppose so, I never really related the word 'cute' with Atobe before, though." he said, and Jyuun laughed softly.

"I gather you're the one who called Hikaru, right?" she asked, expecting him to nodding, but instead Yuushi gave her a strange look.

"No, why, when was this?" he asked, and Jyuun's eyes grew as they looked at each other uneasily.

"During ninth period, I assumed it was you! But if it wasn't, than who was it?" she asked, and Yuushi swallowed, his eyes catching on a very familiar looking car that had just pulled up outside the school gates.

"Oh no." he muttered, and Jyuun followed his to the car, and she frowned.

"Is that..." she started, and Yuushi nodded stiffly.

"Kurukaji Atobe." he growled, releasing her shoulders and instead taking her hand and pulling her away. "Come on, we need to find Hikaru-"

"We're too late, Yuushi." she said, and they both stopped to watch Hikaru hesitantly climb inside and the car drove off.

" #!*% it, Hikaru." Jyuun grumbled, sighing as she dug in her bag for her phone, and looked at Yuushi. "Call Atobe, he should know what's going on."

Yuushi nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing his friend's number. This was not good.

Not good _at all._

* * *

**THis is becoming a very heated race, I wonder who will win! **

**But anyways...**

**So! What will happen to Hikaru! She's finally meeting the older atobe! Will Keigo be able to save her in time? Or will his father break her heart before he can rescue her? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Read to find out!**

**Reviews are much appreicated!**

**By the way...**

**Atobe: 11**

**Fuji: 7**


	31. Brief Encounters

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirty-One: Brief Encounters

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

I had decided to leave Jyuun and Yuushi to their conversation about Keigo and I after hearing that he would never hurt me; that he had changed, that I did something _right_ for once. That was all I needed to hear. Feeling like a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders, I let out a soft sigh, when a sleek black car pulled up beside me. I paused, looking over at the car, much like the one that had picked up Keigo the other day, when the back window rolled down to reveal a man who looked somewhat like Keigo. His short brown hair and calm gray eyes were distinctively like Keigo's, but his jaw was a bit more angular, and his eyes looked more aged by stress and lack of sleep. His eyes also seemed colder, wore by disappointment and distaste, or maybe it was just me, but he seemed unhappy, and I blinked, uneased by the scrutinizing look the man was giving me.

"Um, can I help you, sir?" I asked politely, and his eyes narrowed as he gestured for me to come over, but I refused to move.

"Come here, girl." he snapped, and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know you, sir..." I mumbled, stepping away from the car, when I saw the man sigh.

"Keigo Atobe, is my son, I suggest you get inside, before I am required to use force." the man growled, and my heart stopped for a second. Had something happen to Keigo?

"Did something happen to him?" I asked softly, and the man sighed, his tone now slightly gentler.

"Just get in the car." he said, and I wearily approached the side of the car and opened the door, before ducking inside and carefully sitting down across from Keigo's father as the car started to move again.

"Sir, did something happen to Keigo?" I asked softly, my hands folded delicately in my lap as I tried to seem as calm as possible in the presence of only his father.

"My son is fine! Or at least he will be once you leave him alone. And how dare you refer to my son by his given name and with no honorifics; I have yet to understand what he sees in you. Considering you have the audacity to ignore my very curt warnings in the past." he growled, and I blinked, completely confused. _'Past warnings? What is he talking about?'_

"With all due respect, sir. Kei-your son, requested that I refer to him by his given name; as for your previous warnings, I am afraid I am ignorant, sir." I replied calmly, meeting his cold eyes with my own, refusing to give in.

"I spoke to you the other day, when you called my son after drawing him into your trap." he hissed, and I blinked, unsure of exactly what he was talking about.

"Sir, I-" I began, but he growled at me.

"I wasn't finished!" I shut my mouth and he took a deep breath before continuing, "We spoke quite recently, over the phone; I told you stay away from my son. That he doesn't need you distracting him from his duties- Why am I repeating myself to the likes a street rat such as yourself! This is a waste of ti-" I sighed, his triad was getting old fast, and I him a blank look.

"Your reference means nothing to me, sir. I'm going to throw respect out the window by saying this, but you should really let _Keigo_ live his own life. I understand that you're only protecting your son from what you deem harmful, but he has a very intelligent mind of his own, so let him use it. And I apologize if I am distracting him from his duties to you, as your son and a apprentice, it was not in my intentions; but I'll have you know this," I paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Neither do I intend to expel him from my life." I said firmly, before telling the driver to stop the car, we were only a few blocks from my house.

I looked back at the older Atobe as I opened the door before the chauffeur could reach it, and stepped out myself, adding over my shoulder, "He works hard for what he believes in, sir. Maybe you should lighten up and try to be a little bit more like a father to him, as opposed to being a businessman." And with that, I shut the door and the car took off as I released the breath I had been holding since I had gotten in.

* * *

Walking down the street, Atobe let out an exasperated sigh. He had just gotten a call from Yuushi, telling him the _his_ father had picked Hikaru up from school, and he could almost feel his heart stop. The thought of his father and Hikaru sitting arcoss from each other made him nervous; he had heard his father tear into Fuji, thinking it was Hikaru, and that was terrifying enough, but the fact that he wasn't able to reach either his father or Hikaru had him even more uneasy.

"Damn... why couldn't I have just told her in the first place...?" he grumbled, a hand tugging at his hair in concern as he continued down the street towards the Tezuka residence.

_'Because you thought you were going to lose her...'_ it was his conscience speaking, a voice he hadn't really listened to in a long time since his father began ruling his life the moment he turned ten.

"I still could..."

_'True, but this time it really _would _be your fault for not telling her sooner.'_ Atobe sighed, the inner voice still won their battles, just like always, but it was good to hear it again. _'So just tell her now so you can get it all behind you... and be happy.'_ Good gosh... he could stupid sometimes, even his conscience...

"But it's _never_ that simple!" he snapped. He was confused, and he didn't know what to do, and the personal consulting was not helping today.

_'Tell her and make the best of what's left.'_ he sighed, he didn't like the ultimatium, but it was all he could to keep from losing Hikaru in the long wrong for _not_ telling her.

"Make the best of it... I can only try." he said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair as he came to stand before the Tezuka residence.

* * *

The older Atobe was nothing like the teenager I had met earlier this week, that much was pretty obvious; but there was something missing between them. And it only made me wonder what the man had been like when Keigo was a child. Was he a caring father? Loving and supportive? Or had he always been crabby, obtrusive, and aggressive?

The questions flew in and out of my head as I strode down the sidewalk, and then a sudden thought hit me. Did he turn into someone like my father?

The thought almost scared me, and I felt fear rise in my stomach for Keigo. However, the fear seemed to dwindle quickly, when my mind replayed everything he has done since I had met him, and it made me smile slightly. He was so sweet, more than what people at school tell me; they say he's cold-hearted, that he doesn't care for anyone but himself, and many other things, but to me, all of that was invisible. I didn't see that side of him, but there was still a lot I had to learn about him, I had to keep that part in mind.

I let out a small sigh, my mind wandering to what I was going to wear tonight to the festival; it wasn't formal, so I didn't need to go out and buy a kimono, but I couldn't necessarily show up in jeans and a T-shirt either... The problem was that I didn't really own many nice things, I left alot of them at home in Washington, I didn't think I would need them here. Turns out I was wrong.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my bangs as I turned the corner and approached the gates of my cousin's house, which I didn't like considering mine just yet, only to stop at the figure I found sitting on the front steps, looking nervous.

_'Keigo...'_

* * *

**Okay! so time is closing in on Atobe, will he be able to mend his situation with Hikaru before Fuji is able to be him to the punchline. And what will Atobe tell Hikaru about himself? Will he lie, or come straight out and tell her everything? Find out! I will no longer be giving out the results of the poll, because I plan on ending it in a few chapters. So EVERYONE! get your votes in!**

**Thanks**

**~Smash41KMF**

**And by the way, they had a half day because of the Festival, so they got out around noon, giving Hikaru three hours, while Fuji goes to practice! Enjoy!**


	32. Trying

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirty-Two: He Tries

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

"Hikaru..." Atobe shot to his feet upon seeing the girl standing just outside the gates, opening them up and closing them behind her, before turning back around to face him hesitantly. She offered him a wary smile and he felt rooted to his spot, unable to move. _'She doesn't want to see me.'_ he thought in dismay, and Hikaru shook her head.

* * *

I let out a sigh, half out of exasperation and half out of relief, at the sound of my name leave his mouth. I gave him a wary smile as he shot off the steps, but came no closer, when his expression seemed to darken.

"Don't be silly, Keigo..." I said with a small smile, as I let my bag slide off my shoulder and set it on the ground. "Those flowers were beautiful by the way..." I mumbled, and he looked up slightly. I smiled a little more now, the color was returning to his normally gray-blue eyes as his gaze met mine with uncertainity. He opened his mouth, and I gently reached forward, carefully taking his hand in mine and giving them a small squeeze, trying to encourage him as he let out a deep sigh, his breath tickling my cheeks as I looked up at him paitently.

"Hikaru, I... I'm so sorry..." he whispered, hanging his head, and refusing to meet my gaze as he continued. I could see he was struggling, at a lost for words, and I couldn't help but laugh, earning myself a confused scowl. He was scared, nervous, and I was touched that he was that scared of messing up, so I decided to save him the trouble and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He returned the hug, but he remained stiff and I began to worry.

"Keigo... what is it?" I asked, lifting my hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at me now.

"Hikaru... there's something you deserve to know..." he mumbled, and I gave him a curious look, he swallowed in return. "Is there... somewhere we could talk...?" he asked sheepishly, and I withheld the urge to laugh, considering we were already alone.

"How about we go for a walk?" I asked gently, and he nodded absently, and I knelt down to pick up my schoolbag, but he already had it in his hand and held it out to me, and I smiled, taking it and slinging it over my shoulder. I then took him by the hand and led him down the sidewalk into the more central part of the city.

* * *

We had walked in silence for sometime, and I only deemed the silence as him thinking, so I simply welcomed the wordless company and continued walking. It was barely one o'clock, and I had still needed to find something to where to the festival, so I began to lead us towards the shopping district, trying to be as discreet as possible; tryung and failing that is...

"You wanted to go shopping?" he asked suddenly, and I looked up at him, cringing at the slightly disgusted look on his face, before laughing softly.

"I don't _want_ to go shopping-"

"Than why are we here?"

"-I have to get something for tonight." I finished, half ignoring his question as I glanced into a few of the passing storefront windows. "But I'm no good at this stuff..."

"Well why didn't Jyuun help you?" he asked, and I shrugged, running a hand through my bangs

"Jyuun had to help the music department set up for the festival, so she couldn't come." I said in replied, and he nodded.

"What about your cousin, or... Fuji?" he asked hesitantly, and I scouffed, holding back a laugh.

"Kunimitsu?" Okay, so I couldn't help it, I _did_ laugh. "Look, I love the boy, with all my heart, really, but when it comes to these kind of things, the poor boy is helpless, Keigo. As for Shusuke... I can't really let my da-" My eyes widened and I caught myself quickly, but he still understood what I was about to say, "-_companion_ see the dress I'm going to wear." I said, as if were obvious, as I glanced into another display window. "Why, don't you want to help me?" I asked, and he shook his head with a soft chuckle, before pulling me away and leading me further downtown.

"I'll help, but you've been looking in the wrong place, come on." he said, this time leading the way through the streets to a small, privately own dress shop, tucked away behind the huge department stores with world-wide clothing-lines. As we approached the little store, it appeared more and more strange to me. The lights were off, the windows were slightly dusty and the front door had painting chipping off everywhere.

"But, Keigo... it doesn't look like it's-" I began, when he reached forward and opened the door of the store, and nudged me inside. "-open... Whoa..." stepping inside I gasped.

Inside the small little store it was completely different what it looked like on the outside. Keigo went to the wall and flipped on the light switch and the room became at least four times bigger. Rolls of fabric hung in slots along the side walls, while there were dresses and models positioned throughout the showroom. I saw something of almost every color, and I felt the excitement rise inside of me at all the shades and tints and tones that were there.

I felt like a little child inside a candy store as I weaved in and out of the displays and all but skip along the rows of colors on the wall. I only stopped when I felt a hand slip into mine and I my attention was pulled back to my companion, who was trying his best not to laugh at my fascination with it all. I simply glared at him playfully, and took his hand and was ready to continue exploring when someone cleared their throat behind us and I jumped slightly.

Keigo chuckled softly, and I stuck out my tongue, before turning around and finding a young man, about ten years or so older than the two of us, smiling at me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Is that Keigo Atobe? And he's brought a friend, a very beautiful one at that too! Hmmm, that could only mean one of two things!" the man chimed, placing a pondering finger on his lip as he gave Keigo a sly look; one in which the teenager beside me returned with a wide eyes and vigorous shaking of his head, which made me giggled gently as his cheeks grew slightly pink.

"You're mental, Jikar!" he countered, but 'Jikar' simply shook his head with a chuckle, before extending a bronze-skinned hand out to me. I looked at Keigo, who nodded, before taking his hand and allowing him to bring it to his lips and kiss it before bowing politely.

"Jikar Satoshi at your service, Miss..."

"Hikaru Kathryn..." I said softly, releasing Keigo's hand briefly so I could bow to the man. "It's a pleasure to meet you Satoshi-san." I replied politely, and Jikar gave Keigo a wink.

"She's a real keeper, my friend." he winked at me, and I blushed gently, before continuing. "But anyways, I'm quite sure you didn't bring this beautiful young lady to my humble abode simply for me to meet her. What is it that I can help you with?" he asked happily, and Keigo pointed to me.

"She's attending a festival with a few friends tonight, I'm unable to go, but she needs something to wear, and she's no go at this type of thing, so she claims." he replied bluntly, and I sent him a sharp glare, only to be interrupted by Jikar, who took hold of my wrist and gleefully pulled me away.

"Ooh! This is going to be so much fun!" he chirped, pulling me into the back room and began interrogating me.

"Color?" he said, going over to the rows of fabric swatches pinned to the wall.

"Huh?"

"What color?"

"Um...what do you suggest?"

"Blue." he stopped at a section of blue swatches and looked back at me curiously.

"Blue it is."

"Measurements?" he asked, tossing me a measuring tape as he continued to browse through the fabrics.

"Excuse me?"

"You're measurements, I need to know them in order to make this for you. Or get you one that is already made." he said, kneeling down going through the shades of blue.

"Uh... 36 -"

"Metric measurements, darling. This isn't America." he said, glancing over his shoulder at me.

"Oh, okay... 91.4, 66, 91.4?" I replied awkwardly, handing the measuring tape back to him as he stood up and appraoched me, looking my from head-to-toe and smiling brilliantly.

"You're a small thing, aren't you? My, wouldn't some girls kill for your size." he said with a small laugh, before continuing, "but anyways, I know exactly what to get you. I'll be back in a moment. How tall are you?"

"About 161cm." I replied, and almost immediately he was gone and I was left to myself.

* * *

Atobe let out a small yawn as he lazily lounged in Jikar's chair by the desk, his thoughts were wandering, but they always seemed to fall back on Hikaru.

_'I should tell her... but when? If I told her before she left, it would be on her mind all night... but if I don't tell her soon, someone else will, and she'll be even more upset...'_

" #!*% it... what do I do now?" he groaned, running his hands through his hair as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

He would never do anything to hurt her, he would never _try_ to hurt her, but who he was was dangerous. He promised to protect her, but who would protect her from him? It wasn't like he had blood on his hands, but they were dirty, and he wasn't necessarily proud of all the lives he had ruined, the people he betrayed, the hearts he broke.

"Wow. You're in deep." Atobe jumped out of the chair and refrained from yelping at the sudden appearance of Jikar, who now stood in front of him, chuckling.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Jikar. Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently, looking away from his chuckling friend.

"Almost. But there is something I would like to ask you." he replied, walking away and shifting through the racks of pre-made dresses.

"What is it?" he asked, and Jikar gave him a serious look.

"How serious are you about her? I mean, does she even know that you're ge-" Atobe let out a sigh, and Jikar put back an elegent, black and white, strapless dress, before giving him an exasperated look. "You've got to be kidding me! KEIGO! She deserves to know, you idiot! It's obvious you can stop thinking about her! It's been obvious since the moment you walked in!" Jikar exclaimed, and Atobe floded his arms across his chest and looked away.

"I've been meaning to tell her, it's just... I haven't found the right moment." he argued softly, and Jikar sighed, returning to his task and moving on to another rack of dresses.

"I wasn't joking when I said that she was a keeper. Not only is she a beautiful girl physically, but she must have an incredible personality to be able to have you this discomboulated." Jikar chuckled, before continuing. "What does your father think of her?"

"I don't think he's too fond of her. If anything, I believe he hates her." Atobe said with a soft sigh.

"Such a pity. Is it because she isn't of a promenant family? Or for another reason? Where is she being educated?" he asked, pulling out a simple, light blue, spaghetti-strap dress, with a whte ribbon around the waist, when Atobe spotted a gentle, blue-green sun-dress and a ocean-blue waist bow.

"Seishun Academy, Kunimitsu Tezuka is her cousin. What about this?" he asked, and Jikar gave the dress a thoughtful look, before shrugging and pointing to the back room.

"Show her, she should be back there." he said, looking through a few more dresses, before adding. "Whether you end up telling her or someone else does, what are you going to do when she finds out?" he asked, and Atobe paused, glancing down at his feet briefly, before looking back up at his friend.

"Whatever her choice is, I'll support her. It's all I can really do." he said with a sigh, and Jikar gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Even if she walks away?" he asked, and Atobe turned away.

"Even if she walks away." he finalized, walking into the back room as Jikar smiled gently after him.

"But she won't." he muttered, watching the boy disappear, before returning to his task.

* * *

Atobe sighed, he still wasn't sure _how_ to tell her the truth, but at least he knew that _should_.

Rounding the corner to the back room, he gasped, his eyes growing as Hikaru jumped, and looked over her shoulder shyly.

* * *

I saw his eyes travel up and down my figure, from head-to-toe and back, and I felt my cheeks reddening at the idea. However, I soon spotted the blue/green dress that hung over his arm and smiled softly. He really was trying...

I gave him a small, shy smile, before turning on my heels and approaching him, his eyes softening as I grew closer, until I stood before him. Standing before him, I wore a simple, forget-me-not-blue, spaghetti-strapped dress that was pinned in the back on the inside and stopped a little above my knees. I had my hair down too, contemplating on whether or not to leave the gentle, dark-brown locks down for the festival. He smiled gently, moving to the side to hang the dress in his arms on the nearest hanger, before reaching out and putting his hands on my bare shoulders, and turning my from side to slightly, causing the dress I wore to twirl about my legs slightly as I giggled.

"You look great, Hikaru." he said softly, his hands trailing down my arms to rest on my waist as I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his and rested my chin on his chest as I looked up at him with soft eyes, while he added. "I almost feel a little jealous that Fuji is going to be allowed to see you in this too." he said with a small smirk and I smiled softly.

"'Almost'? Now what is that supposed to mean, Keigo?" I asked with a small laugh, as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"It _means_ that you look beautiful, Hikaru. And I'm no longer in the mood to share you with Fuji." he said, leaning down and touching his forehead to mine, his long bangs tickling my cheeks. The comment made me smile as I met him halfway, leaning up and gently touching my lips to his. Closing my eyes, I held him there for a few seconds, before pulling away and biting my bottom lip nervously as I looked at his reaction. At first, he seemed slightly shocked, but he soon relaxed and gave me a small smile.

"And that means 'thank you'." I whispered, and he smirked.

"If that's the case, then I should compliment you more often, Hikaru." he chuckled, and I opened my mouth with a mock-appalled expression, before hitting his arm gently, causing him to laugh. "You know I'm kidding." he laughed as I pouted and looked over to the dress he had brought in for me. "I like the one you're wearing now better." he said, his eyes following my gaze to the dress, but I shrugged anyways.

"Oh, but I want to try it, just because you picked it!" I said with a giggle at the sour look he gave me as I began to pull out of his arms.

"But-" He was just about to argue, when Jikar walked in and stood in the doorway, grinning at the two of us.

"Aww, now isn't that just adoreable! Keigo, my boy, she looks darling! You two are such a cute pair!" he chimed, as one of Keigo's arms left my waist, while the other remained in it's place and he closer me closer to his side as I laughed softly at the pink that was forming on Keigo's cheeks. "Aww, I made him blush, naughty me!" Jikar gasped, and Keigo glared at him, before glancing at his watch.

"Alright, alright, already. I know you both love teasing me, but Hikaru, it's nearly two o'clock, and I should be getting you home so you can get ready. When is he coming to pick you up?" he asked, and I paused to think.

"Three o'clock." I said and he nodded, before turning to look at Jikar.

"I guess it'll be that one." he said, before looking back and me and leaning down to swiftly kiss my cheek, before leaving me to get dressed. Jikar and I watched him leave, and we both let out a soft sigh.

"He's a handful, but you handle him better than anyone, and he really seems to like you." he said, and I glanced at him, smiling softly.

"I haven't known him for very long, and I don't know what he's done in the past, or even anything all that personal, but I can tell that it isn't a comfortable subject for him." I said softly, putting on my socks as I continued. "But, when he wants to tell me about it, I'll be willing to listen; it's the least I can do for him." I said, and Jikar smiled with something that hinted towards a feeling of admiration, and I smiled back as he left me to finish getting dressed. When I finished, I hung the dress I was wearing onto its hanger and carried out to the front of the store, where I found Keigo holding my coat, and Jikar smiling at him, sending him a wink as I walked out.

Keigo turnned to me and smiled as I approached him and handed the dress over to Jikar, who carefuly slide it into a bag and handed it back to me. "Ready to go?" he asked, and I nodding, smiling at him as he led me back towards the door.

"Good luck, you love birds!" Jikar called after us, and I blushed slightly, looking over my shoulder to wave good-bye to him, before following Keigo out of the store and back down the street in the direction of my cousin's house.

* * *

When we approached the front gates of my cousin's house, I turned towards Keigo and grinned, standing on my toes and throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him. He stepped back in slight surprise, before laughing and wrapping his arms around me return.

"Thank you, Keigo." I said gently, pulling away and standing back on my feet as my hands fell into his and he smiled down at me. "I'm sorry I can't bring you." I said softly, but he shook his, reaching out and brushing my bangs out of my face, smiling softly.

"It's alright, I'd feel awkward anyhow." he said with a small chuckle, and I nodded as he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Just have fun; I want to hear all about it tomorrow, okay?" he said, and I nodded happily, before hugging him once more and moving to open the front gate. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I replied, my bag hanging from wrist as I opened the front door, turning back only to wave him good-bye, before he started down the street and I went inside; it was two-thirty.

_Time to get ready._

* * *

**Okay! So this is most likely the lost chapter of them all, and I had to make it happier than previous ones! The next chapter will be the Festival and everything that goes on there, whether it be good or bad. **

**Also...**

**Fuji: 7**

**Atobe: 11**

**Thanks!**

**~Smash41KMF**

**And by the way, they had a half day because of the Festival, so they got out around noon, giving Hikaru three hours, while Fuji goes to practice! Enjoy!**


	33. I Hate Secrets

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirty-Three: I Hate Secrets

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooocall dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

**I think I'm going to start doing shout outs to my AMAZING readers! Yay! I have over 100 reviews! That's awesome!**

**Ramming Comence: All reviews matter to me. I'm the type of person to get excited about finding a penny on the ground! Haha! Thank you!**

**AznMistress : Meh... I guess that's what happens when you're in love? Oh well, I had to start somewhere, and the plot sort of changed towards the present plot. But I'm glad you're reading so much of the story! I said below the disclaimer why Atobe's a bit OOC., but hey, I'm thrilled you like the story so much!**

**Hmm... : You, my friend, I can't comment on. You're incredibly sharp.. And yes, i have fun writing chapters with Atobe and Hikaru, I wanted to make him very loveable, because he deserves his own shining moments, as much as the rest of them! Even though I've always loved Fuji, For this very once, I'm loving Atobe just a little more.**

**blackshadow878****: AWW! Thank you so much! I was thinking the same thing; in fact, I was actually thinking about doing a side-story (maybe a one-shot or a bonus chapter) about Atobe being like Hikaru's teddy-bear. Haha, maybe I will...**

**Coco96****: No, he has not told her yet, it's going to be a surprise. I liked Jikar too, I decided to add him to help give the story some depth. In case anyone hasn't noticed yet, Jikar is gay. I have nothing against gays in anyways, in fact, one of my best friends is gay and he's hilarious (I based Jikar off of him)! Honestly, gays are some of the coolest people you could ever meet! Well, in my opinion at least.**

* * *

Standing in front of his closet, Fuji frowned. Normally, he'd just wear whatever he could find to the Autumn Festival, but this year was different because he wasn't just going alone to meet up with friends; this year he was going with Kathryn Hikaru. One of his closest friend's cousin, a classmate's enemy, and just a girl wanting to be normal.

He sighed, reaching forward and pulling out a pair of black jeans and belt, along with a black V-neck and an ocean-blue button-up shirt that almost matched the color of his eyes. Changing out of his school uniform, Fuji tugged on the new clothes and stood in front of his mirror; he looked decent enough, the only problem were his bare feet. Looking down and wiggling his toes, Fuji smirked, before going over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of socks and grabbing his black school shoes. Before the mirror once again, Fuji found his appearance lacking something, but what it was, he wasn't quite sure.

He shrugged the feeling away and glanced at the clock on the wall. _2:50_

He sighed, grabbing his jacket off the back of his desk chair and his camera off his nightstand, Fuji headed for the door, descending the stairs and bidding his parents and older sister goodbye, before walking out the door and heading for the Tezuka residence. In all truth, it wasn't terribly far from where he lived, but he wanted to talk to Tezuka before they left for the festival. As he made his way down the street, Fuji caught sight of a familiar figure walking in the opposite direction and he stiffened up.

"Atobe." he said flatly, coming to a stop as the other teen looked up and paused to meet the other boy's gaze.

"Fuji." he said curtly, offering a small nod while Fuji raised a suspcious eyebrow. Atobe smirked and shook his head. "Relax, I didn't do anything, alright?"

"Then what are you doing here?" he replied harshly, and Atobe sighed, his shoulders slumping as he ran an exasperated hand through his bangs.

"Look, I get what's going on here; really, I do. But seriously, Fuji, she has to make her own decsions, and if it means anything to you, I'm willing to get along with you if it makes Hikaru happy, okay?" he said, and Fuji tensed.

"I don't trust you." he growled, and Atobe shrugged.

"I never said that you had to, but we can't keep arguing with each other over this either." Atobe then extended his hand and Fuji gave it a disgusted look. "Look, it doesn't mean that we have to be friends, Fuji. If it weren't for Hikaru, I'd never be offering this, alright?" he hissed, but Fuji remained where he was.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked seriously, and Atobe rolled his eyes.

"I already told you-" he started, but Fuji shook his head.

"No, I mean why are you leading her on like this? You're getting engaged... does she even know?" he asked, and Atobe's hand fell to his side as he glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

"No." Atobe said with a sigh, and Fuji shook his head. "I was going to today, but I didn't want it to be on her mind all night, it'd ruin the festival for her..."

"But she deserves to know! What'll happen when someone else tells her? She'll be even more upset if someone else told her, rather than yourself."

"But I don't know _how_ to tell her! It's too hard to say it to her face, she doesn't deserve heartbreak on top of everything that's happened." he grumbled, and Fuji gave Atobe a strange expression.

"What do you mean? What happened?" he asked, and Atobe looked away uneasily.

"I shouldn't... it's for her to tell you... not me." he said with a sigh.

"And it's up to _you_ to tell her about you're engagement. You said it yourself that she doesn't deserve heartbreak, so help prevent it from happening." Fuji said firmly, looking away briefly before taking a deep breath and sighing, already regretting what he was about to say, "She really likes you, okay? It's obvious and although I don't want to lose her to you, it's not worth seeing her sad, Atobe." Fuji said with a sigh, shaking Atobe's hand and stepping past him, looking over his shoulder and adding, "But you need to tell her soon, before it's too late."

"Tell her _what_ before it's too late?" The two boys froze, turning their attention towards the front gates of the house and feeling an air of tension enter the atmosphere, because there, standing just outside the gate was Hikaru.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, I toyed with the bouncy brown curls that hung loosely over my shoulders; my aunt had decided to 'pretty-me-up' before the festival. I glanced out the window in the main hall and blinked. Standing a little ways away from the house was Shusuke, but he wasn't alone; he was talking to someone and he didn't look too pleased. I frowned, making my way over to the front door and slipping outside before my aunt could return to the main hall to finish playing with my hair. Quietly descending down the front steps and to the gate, I heard Shusuke's voice grow a little louder and another voice that made my heart stop.

"You haven't told her yet, have you?" he said, his voice sounding slightly drawn out as I hid behind one of the trees sitting in the corner of the yard.

"No." I heard Keigo's voice reply with a sigh and I felt a growing feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach as he continued, "I was going to today, but I didn't want it to be on her mind all night, it'd ruin the festival for her..." I wasn't sure whether I was to feel touched or annoyed by the fact that he had been keeping something from me in order to make me happy.

"But she deserves to know! What'll happen when someone else tells her? She'll be even more upset if someone else told her, rather than yourself." Okay, now I _really_ wanted to know what they were talking about, and I was just about to stand up, when Keigo's voice stopped me.

"I don't know _how_ to tell her! It's too hard to say it to her face, she doesn't deserve heartbreak on top of everything that's happened." The words hit me hard, they were almost exactly what Kunimitsu had said to me the other day on our way to school, _'you've suffered from too much as is, you don't need a broken heart to go with it...'_.

_'Do they all know something I don't? What could possibly be so important that none of them can tell me about?'_ I felt confused, and as more and more of the conversation I had had with my cousin came back to me, the more and more I began to dread the truth I'd eventually find out.

"What do you mean? What happened?" I heard Shusuke ask and my stomach dropped, _'He wouldn't tell Shusuke, would he?'_ the though of him betraying my trust scared me.

"I shouldn't... it's for her to tell you... not me." he said with a sigh and I relaxed, _'He didn't tell him.'_

"And it's up to _you_ to tell her about you're engagement. You said it yourself that she doesn't deserve heartbreak, so help prevent it from happening." I had never heard Shusuke sound so serious, not even when he and Kunimitsu were talking about Keigo the other day in the music room. I wanted to step out and say something, but I could almost feel the irritation in his voice as he continued and I stopped. "She really likes you, okay?" My eyes grew, was it really that obvious?

"It's obvious, and although I don't want to lose her to you, it's not worth seeing her upset over this, Atobe." Something in my heart twisted at the sound of remorse in his voice as he finished his sentence and started walking again. However, when he stopped, my stomach lurched at the last thing he said to Keigo and I shot to my feet. "But you need to tell her soon, before it's too late."

I couldn't take it anymore, all these secrets they were keeping from me, I hated secrets, they knew that and yet the only ties I had to either of them were built upon those secrets and I wanted it to stop. Standing up and stepping out of the gate, I opened my mouth; no longer was I going to stand aside and act as if nothing was happening, I wanted answers. A hand on the gate, I spoke up, catching both of the boy's attention and frowning as a look of uneasiness washed over both of their faces.

"Tell her _what_ before it's too late?"

I hate secrets.

* * *

**Alrighty then! Hikaru is about to find out everything! Or is she?**

**Sorry it's taken so long, been crazy busy with everything!**

**~Smash41KMF**


	34. Confessions and Confusion

Raising The Bar

By: Smash41KMF

Disclaimer: I do not own The Prince of Tennis, but I do own this story and Kathryn!

Chapter Thirty-Four: Confessions and Confusion

* * *

**Hiya guys and peeps, I'm back and I'm feeling great about this story, I love Fuji and I love the thought of how he's so sweet, oh it'd be so great if he were really real, I'd sooooo call dibs!**

By the way, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, favorited, or alerted my story! I love you guys, and thank you sooooo much!

By the way! Atobe will also be going in and out of being ooc, but he'll be mainly ooc with only Hikaru, and perhaps Sam later on, but with everyone else, he'll be the good old atobe we all know and love! Anyways, Enjoy!

**Eveyone, I believe that there is a note of warning that belongs at the beginning of this chapter.**

**It's going to be a little bit different and honestly, it might take a little while to grasp, but I know she hasn't even been in their lives for a week, but after this, the story will be running a little more smoothly, and easier.**

**Anyone who may cry easily, you have been warned.**

**~Smash41KMF**

* * *

They froze. Like two children being caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner, they knew I was unhappy. They shared the same look of guilt, both knowing exactly where I stood on keeping secrets, but neither seemed willing to speak, despite their obvious opposition towards each other.

Normally, I would applaud them for the sudden truce, but there was something going on and it involved me. It annoyed me that they thought it was better to keep whatever it was from me, and truthfully, it also hurt my feelings. I wasn't weak, and I could take care of myself, but they had decided that it was better to shield me from the truth of a matter that involved me. I was through with trying to ignore it, so I was going to get to the bottom of this before it could progress any further.

Walking up to them, I first turning my gaze to Shusuke and raised a brow as he gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. I let out a sighed in response, ignoring Keigo for the moment, and turned towards the brunette.

"Unless you have something to do with this, Shusuke, would you mind meeting up with me there?" I asked as calmly as I could, trying to spare the poor boy. He nodded slightly in response, before turning on his heels and walking past Keigo, stopping only to mumble a few words under his breath and pat the other boy on the shoulder. I watched in silence as the boy rounded the corner, before turning my attention to Keigo. "I want answers, Keigo." I wasn't in the mood to play around, and he knew it. He let out a soft sigh, and I waited for him to continue, but nothing came out. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest and sighing as I walked over to him, refusing to let the look of distress in his eyes shake my resolve to find answers.

However, when I finally came to stand in front of him, my anger had dissipated and all I really wanted was the truth, so I asked again. "Keigo... I deserve to know if this involves me..." I said with another sigh, deciding that being angry was just a waste of my energy and made things harder to control. "Maybe, if I knew what was going on... Maybe I could help...?" I wasn't sure if I could have said anything else at the moment, but I doubt it would have mattered because the contemplative expression never left his face.

It was obvious that there was something bothering him, but I had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me either; and I was okay with that. I understood what it was like to have a secret you were afraid of telling others, but I also understood that nothing will come of telling no one. Then again, who was I to expect him to tell me everything? The only reason he knew my pathetic excuse of a life story is because he just so happened to be the only one around when things began to fall apart completely, so I clung to him.

I had burdened him with my problems, but he never admitted it because he knew how hard it has been for me. He was the first person I had learned how to trust in a long time. I had always seemed to make matters worse for the people around me, and I had hoped that Keigo would be different. I had hoped that after all the years of sacrifice and suffering, I had finally managed to make someone else happy... and then I become the source of his problems.

I glanced at Keigo and saw his jaw clench, his eyes grow cold, and his posture stiffen and straighten. Something inside me began to churn uneasily as he lifted his head to meet my gaze. What I saw made my chest hurt and I covered my mouth to hide the soft gasp that escaped my lips, I never would have known if I hadn't asked. No longer did he look so remorseful and torn, but instead, his gray eyes made him look nothing short of a tortured soul; so dull and foggy, not a single speckle of the playness I was so used to seeing.

I wanted to reach out to him, to say something, to make him realize just how much it hurt to see him like this, but he never gave me the chance. I had barely lowered my hand, before he had taken me by the wrist and was leading me by the wrist away from my cousin's house, towards the park. I didn't shout, didn't yell, I didn't even try to pull away; and even if I had, I doubt it would have done me any good. So I let him lead me on, ignoring the protests of my sandaled feet as we weaved our way through the late afternoon crowd in silence, him leading as I followed.

It continued like this for some time, a tense silence hanging ominously above us as we slipped wordlessly inside the park. I didn't want to notice everything around us, like the slight chill of the earlier evening air, despite the late summer temperatures. Or the way our footsteps failed to falter as we continued deeper into the park, nor the way our hands fit the other's so perfectly. I didn't want to remember the gentle smile of his that was currently set in a firm line, or the way he always knew what was wrong without ever asking. And I didn't want to feel the pain that stabbed my heart as his hand slipped out of mine, as our feet came to gradual stop, as the distance between us grew... as he stood with his back to me.

Everything hurt.

And I don't know why, but I was surprised when he turned around. I took a deep breath and averted my gaze to the ripples in the clear water, watching as a small leaf fall from one of the trees overhead and land gently on the water, before being carried away again. We had come to a stop in the very center of the park where a water fountain stood tall, soon to be alit by the underwater lights when the sun dipped below the horizon.

"It was only to protect you, Hikaru, please understand that." he said carefully. He slowly lifted his head, but had yet to look at me. I felt myself stiffen at the sound of his voice, of how frigid it sounded, and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't want to answer, I didn't trust my own voice, I didn't know what to say, but above all, I just wanted to hear his voice.

I could sense his unease, even if we were a few feet apart, it made me feel numb to think that this is what my happiness had come to. However, much to my relief, he took my silence as the go-ahead, and he took a shaky breath.

"I love you, Hikaru." My head shot up, and I looked at him with wide eyes. I received no reaction, and I gave no response, but he continued on anyways. "I love you, but I wish never met you."

That hurt. Badly. It was such a simple sentence, but it hurt so badly. I willed myself not to cry at the harsh tone of his voice, at the evident pain that was woven into his words. The pain that _I_ caused him. I wanted to reach out to him, to pull him into my arms, to do something, but how could I? It would only be hurting him more, so I remained painfully quiet. He sighed at my silence.

That's when he finally looked me in the eye, his beautiful gray eyes hard with anger and pain, his lips pulled into a frown as his shoulders stiffened and his hands curled into fists by his sides. I saw his mouth open as his cold gaze paralyzed me, and I felt my heart stop.

"Damn it, Hikaru! Of all times, you choose to be quiet now? Say something, damn it! Yell at me, say you hate me, tell me to get out of your life forever! Please, just make me end this before I hurt you..." My mouth dropped slightly and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You idiot." I couldn't stop the words from coming out, and when they did, he looked utterly baffled. "I don't think I could never hate you." And it was true. It had been so long since I had ever felt so secure around someone. He had shown me that not everyone judged based on what they saw. He knew about my past, most of it anyways, and still, he accepted me, protected me. He said he didn't want to hurt me, but that's exactly what he was doing.

"Hikaru, please..." his voice was soft, as if he was losing the will to continue the argument he so obviously opposed. "I don't want to hurt you."

_No, you just want me to hate you. _

"And I don't want this." I replied firmly.

The response didn't seem to faze him, but I wasn't about to let up. I took a step towards him and he stiffened, as if waiting for me to yell. But no, I wasn't going to yell at him, nor say that I wanted him out of my life because I knew it would have been a lie. So, I threw caution to the wind and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, and I won't ask if you feel uncomfortable, but you should know that I don't want this, Keigo." He remained silent, but his hands relaxed a little and he lifted his head slightly. I continued, "I don't want this secrecy, this tension. I don't know you very well, but I can see that this painful for you. And forgive me, but I will not push you away."

Now he was looking at me, straight in the eye, fully intent on what I was saying. "I don't want this drama, Keigo. I want to be your friend. I want to give Sam a childhood worth remembering. I want to move on, beyond the past, to start over the right way. I want to be happy again, and I want you to be apart of my life." I didn't know how else to say it. I didn't know him well enough to say that I loved him, but I wasn't about to let him push me away either.

"I don't want a relationship with you Keigo, and I refuse to let you push me away." I took a deep breath and glanced down at my hands, before carefully sitting on the edge of the fountain. There were a few moments of silence that followed, and I ignored the excited butterflies that danced inside my stomach when he sat down beside him. He said nothing, but I knew he was listening, and that was enough for me.

"So, if you don't mind, I want you let us be apart of your life." I sighed, lifting my head and staring at the sky. "So, please, don't tell me to push you away."

"Hikaru." I looked up at the sound of my name, but he gave no immediate response, he didn't even look at me. He simply stared at his hands, his mouth forming a grim line, eyes forlorn and unreadable. I wanted to say something, to prompt him to speak, but his words came first.

"I'm getting married."

* * *

Fuji sighed. He had long since decided that life was not fair, but even to him this seemed cruel. As much as he disliked the Atobe heir, he hated seeing the people he cared for sad, which also included Hikaru. That annoyed him, he knew what he was trying to do was wrong, that it shouldn't even be considered, and yet he was still trying. He couldn't help it though, even if she was his best friend's cousin, Atobe's love interest, Sam's older sister, his classmate; even if she was more like a sibling to him than anything else... Kathryn Hikaru was more like Reika Mikona than he truly wanted to admit.

It had been about a month since her parents had her transferred out of Seishun and flew her to live in England with the rest of their family. He missed her, Reika Mikona. He loved everything about her, from her smiles and scowls, to her laughter and her tears. She had become a part of him, securing a special place in his heart as the only girl he had ever actually had to chase after. In fact, if he were older enough, he would have chased her all the way to England. He would have proposed to her and brought her home to Japan, where she was happy, where she belonged.

Fuji let out a sigh and closed his eyes, leaning back against the entrance gates and lifting his head to the sky.

"Forgive me, but looks like I've gone and made a mess of things again, Reika." he smiled sadly, opening his eyes and staring up at the setting sun as it cast beautiful hues of orange, red, and gold upon the neutral colors of the school buildings. The sight would have made a truly magnificent photograph, but even Fuji would agree that there were some things in the world that held such natural beauty that a photograph would do no justice. He smiled softly, closing his eyes again and leaning back against the gates once more. "But perhaps, just this once, I can help her."

* * *

**OKAY! So, I know it's been awhile, but I've been CRAZY busy! But yes, I lied, the story is going to stretch out a little more now, as I try to finsh E=mc2 and more likely Vibrations of String. E=mc2 will most likely be shorter than I had intended, but with the progression of this story, and Vibrations of String, I need to finish it quickly. Anyways, I'm back, sort of, and I can't really say how frequent my posts will be. But I know everyone has been waiting on this chapter, so here it is.**

**Also, my style has changed a bit, hopefully for the better and my stories will be more solid. Also, I'm sorry for the spoiler, but it had to be done to write this chapter, and for those who didn't know it, I won't tell you. But yes, I suggest checking out E=mc2 (sequal to the one-shotish story Math) and Vibrations of String (my pride and joy!)**

**Nevertheless, I hope to get some reviews, and now I have homework to do! Cya!**

**~Smash41KMF **


End file.
